


Of Better Angels

by Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait



Series: Of Better Angels [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 92,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait/pseuds/Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bree Raquel Redman has been traveling around with Ricks group since they first met in Atlanta. Daryl and Bree are known within the group as a couple, and both help with group with their hunting, tracking, and general survival skills. Bree's hiding a great loss within her heart though, Carol or "Momma Carol" as Bree calls her, and Lori know of this loss, this secret she's kept from the group, and more importantly Daryl. As Her relationships grow and fall by the wayside, She runs into a man from her past, a rift is caused Between herself and Daryl. will she stay with the group, Leave with this man, or will her life end before any answers can be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing Normal But It's The Usual

I slept curled up under him in the tent, they had offered for me to stay inside the house, like the other women. Which had been very kind of Hershel, but After all we’d been through, I knew the safest place I could be was right there with him. Besides, I’d not sleep well knowing I left him out there alone anyway. His arms where wrapped around my waist tightly it was around 4am now. I listened to the sounds outside, it was a wonder that they birds could even sing now days, still I couldn’t help but smile, if they could sing and be happy, Surely we could keep on going. Hershel’s roaster began to crow loudly, I sighed to myself and looked up at Daryl, he looked so calm in his sleep, He always seemed so fierce and edged off to everyone, it was nice to see him not working or wearing himself down. Letting out another sigh I ran my fingers lightly over his arm, letter each muscle slip across my skin. “come on now” I said softly as he stirred “it’s sun up…” I added. Daryl sat up taking me with him, his arms still laced around my waist. As he sat up completely he kissed the top of my head. I smiled and wraped my arms around his. “don’t wear yourself so far down today….I know you want to bring her back for Momma Carol & me….I miss Baby Sophie…but you can rack yourself over this” I said Daryl sighed and squeezed me “I won’t…you’ll be working with me today so, it’ll be easier” He said with a playful smile and Determination. “oh?” I said giggling slightly before standing up, breaking free of his arms. I peeked out of the tent “Dale and Glen seem to be sleep still” I said looking to the RV. Daryl got up and grabbed his Gun,Crossbow, and a few other things, “here don’t forget this” He said handing me My two Shot guns.

As we walked out of the tent, four large dogs nearly knocked us to the ground. “Billy, Jessie, Becky, Boss, Down!” I called to the masses of fur and wagging tails. Becky let out a loud howl in her excitement. “Looks like she’s ready to work today already” Daryl said with a chuckle as he bent down to give the Blood Hound mix some rubbings. Jessie wagged her tail and licked Daryl’s face, She and Boss were His favorites. They were dogs I had trained to be hunters, Becky was Ex Military, and Billy was used for dog fights before I rescued him from the shelter, Boss…I raised Boss myself, and Jessie, well Jessie found me. “Do you wanna go get breakfast, and I’ll get us ready to go out?” Daryl asked me, I leered at him. Like hell you are gonna go ‘an eat something to, remember you tol’ me you’d not rack yourself…” I said firing up slightly Daryl laughed “you puff up like an angry cat” he said in amusement, I smirked “Cause I am an angry cat” I said glaring playfully at him. “Fine let’s go” He said leading me to the house.

Inside the House I was greeted by Maggie “hey Bree’ra, Daryl” She said, Maggie had latched onto me the moment we arrived at Hershels’ farm. She was the eldest left of his kids, and Aparrently My Backwoods nature worked well with her good ol’ country one. “Hey Maggie, mornin’” I said offering up a smile. “Morning” Daryl said in turn. We continued on into the Kitchen, We were quickly greeted by Carol,whom had become my self-proclaimed mother. “Good morning Bree dear, Daryl” she said as cheerfully as she could, but the sadness in her eyes was too much to bare. “Morning momma” I said with a week smile. “You two headed back out today?” Lori asked looking up from the fruit she was cutting. “Yeah I think I found a trail the other day…with Bree’s helps, The Odds are good” Daryl said, I just nodded and smiled. “Just came to grab a few pieces of toast before we head out” I added. “No you’ve got to eat more than that” Carol said fussing I smiled “no we best be going” I said as Lori handed Daryl the toast. We left the kitchen, as we got out of ear shot Daryl looked down at me “had a change of heart ‘bout Breakfast?” He said smugly I rolled my eyes “let’s just go” I said grabbing up Jessie, Boss, Billy & Becky.

Being in the woods was like being right at home, We let Jessie and Becky loose and let their tracking skills kick in. Daryl’s eyes scanned the forest for clues, prints anything, while I kept watch for walkers. My eyes scanned through the tree’s taking double and triple takes of each area. I could hear Becky snarling up ahead of us, I quickly released the rest of the dogs and followed him as they growled and snarled. Daryl readied his bow and I aimed my riffle. A walker flailed around desperately trying to get Becky off of its leg, Boss leapt and grabbed its arm from the other side. The two dogs used all their weight to hold it down. I stopped in front of it and aimed my gun. A single shot rang through the air and the walker drop down dead…for real this time. The dogs released it and pranced back to us with pride. I kicked it and sneered “ugh…I long for the day these are gone…or at least herded together for hunt or sport” I said, Daryl nodded “we should keep going come on” He said taking my hand and leading me.

I sat by the tent pouting…no sulking. We hadn’t found Sophia and I just couldn’t face Carol. She had so much faith in us, so much faith in Daryl, and I wanted to help him, help her, help Sophie. We all wanted Sophie home. I buried my head in my arms My long black curly hair covering my arms almost completely. “hey Bree’ra” Glen’s voice called I looked up at him blankly and shook my head “no luck” I muttered hoarsely, Glen looked down at me sadly “well….maybe she found some other people and she’s safe” He said. “maybe….but their not us…she belong here, with her mother, and all of us.” I said. Glen nodded, He looked up and left suddenly. I hid my face back in my arms It was quiet, I was beginning to hate the silence. “Bree…” Daryl’s voice called, I froze and mentally pulled myself together, looking up and behind me a flash a smile. He looked at with a face that read “don’t pretend with me” I got up and sighed, “how’s Carol?” I asked “she looks about how you do…” He said I reached out and touched his arm. He looked down at my hand taking my arm he pulled me to him. “I’ll get back to you two…I’ll make this family whole…the group can be as broken as it wants to be…but not us” He said. “Daryl….you’ll drive yourself crazy, all this doesn’t rest upon your shoulders alone” I said pulling away. “ you worry to much about me” he said going inside of the tent. I sighed poking my head inside “I’ll be back, I’m going for a walk…please rest” I muttered.

As I was walking I was spotted by Shane, He smirked at me. I can’t stand him, I never liked him, he was rude, disrespectful and utterly loose, He was like a bug you just want to kill it and flush it down the toilet. “Hey Bree, any luck finding Sophia” He asked I leered at him, He through his arms in the air “hey don’t be mad at me for whats more than likely true” He said. I kept walking “she’s as good as dead out there, she was as good as dead the day she ran off” He added, “that’s it” I muttered, I kicked him in the shins and he fell to the ground, I aimed by Riffle at him. “Opening your mouth one more time…just one more time…test me.” I growled. “I don’t know why everyone here is wasting their time if they just-“ He started bitterly “who died and made your boss, or better yet who made you owner over us all, damnit Sophia’s just a kid..You’d leave her for dead!” I yelled “Ain’t nothing to leave, I can promise you that” He yelled back. “How can you say that…looking at Carol every day how can you say that….you’re a monster…and you think your slick!” I said pointing my gun at him more “but you’re crazy! Ill in the head….we all know what happened’ to Otis…Dale’s tol’ me I know what you Almost did to Rick too…and what you’ve been doing to him” I said calming down a bit “you mind your own” he barked “no you don’t, so why should I! You call yourself a friend…a man? A leader….heck Glens more of a man than you’ll ever be….Daryl has more honor…and Rick….well He’s got Lori doesn’t he” I said adding the last part on smugly I wanted it to hurt…I wanted those words to hurt like he’d been hurting carol’s Spirits. “you b***” He said jumping to his feet he lunged at me. He rolled around on the ground scraping. “Shane! What are you doing! Get off her, get off her now!” Carol called running over from the house. “You filthy N***, tar baby, backwoods!” Shane yelled as he struck me across the face. Carol tried to pull Shane off me but he pushed her away with great force she fell back “Don’t do that to her! Don’t you touch her!” I yelled grabing his neck choking him, He struck me in my stomach, all the wind left my body as he did so, and I lost my grip. “Lori’s to good for you…and you know it….you don’t mean anything to her….just a fling…” I said laughing “and you probably wouldn’t even get up enough to make it good” I said spitting in his face. He struck me again. “Over there!” I heard Carol call, Suddenly Shane was flung off of me, an arm swiftly curved between Shane and I, and the punch sent him a good distance away. “Don’t you lay a hand on her, You’ve lost your mind!” Daryl snarled as he stood over me, like an Alpha over its mate. “Shane looked dazed “I should just kill you and do everyone a favor….” Daryl muttered holding up his crossbow I stood to my feet and lowered Daryl’s arm “no….he’s not worth it…besides…this kill belongs to rick” I muttered darkly Daryl touched my face, where a bruise was forming. He glared at Shane, before leading me away to the house with Carol.

“Oh my god Bree what happened!” Lori asked as I sat in the kitchen Carol was trying to tend to my face. I just muttered to myself words that probably shouldn’t be said in any kind of public. “Shane, Hit her….he was saying awful things about Sophia…Bree hit him first but only once…and she was talking to him after that…then he lunged at her” Carol said. “You need to keep hold of your boyfriend” Daryl hissed at Lori. “Daryl” I muttered as a warning. “We all hate Shane it’s not her fault” I added. Carol rolled up my white tank top and revealed a growing bruise on my stomach; she winced at the site of it and placed some ice wrapped in a towel on it. “Hold that there” she said I did as told. Daryl grunted slightly and looked out the window, where Shane was now talking Dale whom was scolding him about something. Rick walked into the kitchen “hey lori have you seen….” He started but as his eyes fell on me he stopped “Bree what happened to you?” He asked. Lori glanced at me before walking over to rick, wrapping her arms around his arm. She looked off to the side awkwardly “Shane he…” was all she said. Rick nodded and clinched his teeth. I knew he knew…he knew more than anyone gave him credit for, He knew who Shane really was, the monster that was there. But Rick wanted so bad to have his friend back…but that man was gone…and he wasn’t coming back.


	2. Melodramtic

“Are you ready to go?” I asked as I saw Daryl saddling up one of Hershel’s horses, getting ready to look for Sophia yet again. He looked at me sternly “yeah but, you’re stayin’ here” He said mounting the horse. “b-but it’s not safe to go out there alone… you’re lucky let you go alone a few days ago!” I said in protest. “I survived in the woods for-“ Daryl said “yah yah I know…I know you used poison Ivy to whip your ass…Yeah I know….but still it ain’t the same and you know it!” I said. He looked at me softly and held a smile on his face “You worry too much…if I didn’t know the obvious…I’d think you really where Carol’s child” He said laughing, before riding off. “Don’t be out to long!....Be back by Lunch time!” I called after him. I sighed to myself when he disappeared into the woods and shook my head. Heading back into the kitchen to grab some ice for my stomach, I ran into the one person I never liked to run into. “Andrea” I greeted coldly, we’ve never been on good terms…I know she lost her sister. But we’ve all lost some one, and we don’t walk around, bratty, bossy, whinny, pushy, mad, and selfish….well Shane does but that’s another matter. She looked at me with a smirk on her face and shook her head like I was stupid “what the hell’s wrong with you” I asked annoyed “I heard Shane whooped your ass” she said. I frowned “but he’s right about Sophia…” She added. “Oh lord not another one…one Shane is bad enough but this one…this one can PMS….” I muttered Glaring at her she frowned at me “you walk around trying to act bad ass….like you know it all…you don’t know Pea’s from grapes, and 1 from 2….You want a gun so bad and can’t even use it…except on yourself.” I said “I’m not perfect….I’m not smart…or strong….but hell at least I don’t give everyone grief…” I muttered, more to myself as if she wasn’t even there, I grabbed the ice and walked out of the room to the front porch. I took some string and a needle and began to sew up cloths while watching the woods.

“hey Bree, why don’t you come with me…Maggie’s got a head ache and is sending me into town to get some things…I could use an extra pair of eyes” Glen said with a smile. I had been hanging and washing cloths, another job where I would watch the woods. “You need a break anyway” He said I sighed “I guess you’re right…we can take my truck” I said pulling the keys out of my pocket. On the way to town the ride was rather silent. “so….have you asked Maggie to be your girl officially yet?” I asked Glen blushed slightly “n-no not yet…kinda waiting for a good time….now’s obviously not” He said, I nodded “yeah…you have a point” I said with a sort laugh. Glen smiled “so ugh, we see you and Daryl together all the time….i don’t remember the day you two made if official” He said I smiled trying to remember the day we did and then it dawned me….He never said that He was my boyfriend or anything. We spoon together at night, we hug, we kiss, do other things….but come to think of it, he never said I was his…He’s never even said….”well ain’t that a bitch” I said somewhat sadly “No he’s never done that…but I know it…without words…she shows me all the time” I said a small smile coming back to my face. Glen smiled “I hope we get to be like you and Daryl one day….I would say Rick and Lori but…” Glen said I laughed “obvious issues” I added in for him he just nodded. At the drug store, while glen was getting Maggie’s medicine, I picked up a few Girl items & first aid stuff. It was erriely quiet in there, but I didn’t have that hair raising feeling I usually get when a walker is around. I went to the back, shifting through boxes that had yet to be stocked. I wanted to find something to surprise Daryl with. After a while of looking I was getting discouraged…nothing was worth something to a man like Daryl was left…then I saw it, a Single can of it. “Hello!” I said picking up the hot can of beer before walking back out to glen. “Cool where’d you find that?” He asked “in the back…Daryl should like this” I said looking at the can triumphantly, Glen laughed at me “lets head back” He said.

When we got back I put the beer in the fridge and made sure everyone knew who it was for and not to touch it. I then went back to various outside chores that I could do and still see that woods. Eventually Lori had talked me into coming inside to help fix lunch for everyone. “You’d make a good wife one day Bree dear” Carol said with a smile, I laughed “yeah well I don’t see that happening anytime soon” I said, Lori rested a hand on her hip and pointed the butter knife at me. “Oh really now, you and Daryl might as well be married already” She said with a playful smile. I smiled softly and looked down at the ham I was cutting. “oh see…see I see a blush” Carol said in a sing a song way, I smiled at least the subject was making her smile. “I know that look…” Lori said with a grin I blushed “me too” Carol said slyly. “are you guys really going to make me say it?” I said with a nervous laugh. “Yes” they both said bluntly. “geez alright….I really think..” I started “no you know” Carol said with a wide grin “ok, ok, I know…I know I love him….” I said lowly they both smiled at each other. My face felt so hot “um…er…I’m going to head out side and let everyone know lunch is soon” I said before scurrying out of the room.

I walked over the RV Waving at Glen and rick, my smile faded as I saw Shane however. “er…lunch is almost done” I said jadedly trying to pretend Shane wasn’t there. “Great” Glen said with a smile. “Walker!” Andrea called out, all of our eyes turned towards the woods. A figure was limping slowly through the field. Yet it looks familiar somehow. “I can get him!” Andrea called “Hold your fire something’s not right” Rick called “but I’ve got a clear shot!” Andrea called again. We all grabbed out guns and headed for the Figure. “dar-“ Rick questioned as he had aimed his gun at him but I had already bolted to him, I heard a gunshot fire and My heart sank, Daryl went to the ground, I screamed but nothing came out. Glen, Shane and Rick ran to Daryl’s side. My heart had stopped “she just grazed him” Glen said “that bitch shot me” Daryl said. I whipped around and glared at Andrea, before helping the guys get Daryl onto his feet. As they lead him past the RV Andrea stood there with a panicked face “I didn’t know…” She said. “that’s why no one wanted to give you a gun, you don’t know how to use it, you don’t listen to others….your trigger happy and ignorant when it comes to them….you could have killed him…” I seethed my words where slow as I tried not to smack her. “I could kill you…rip that blonde hair right off your head….tie you up and leave you for the walkers….be glad I have self control Blondie….If you’d killed him….” I said darkly, a blood lust curdled in my voice “You’d wish you were in Amy’s shoes” I said, I knew it was a low blow…but I was furious and she wasn’t a friend of mine anyway. Andrea’s eyes actually held a bit of fear in them as I pushed past her, my fist where clenched so tight that my nails nearly cut the skin.

As I got closer to the house, I found that I had slowly broken into a sprint. I reached the room they had Daryl in, and my breath was nearly gone. Catching my breath back I walked to the bed side. Looking him over, he was in horrible shape. “What on earth…” I mumbled looking him over, he was covered in dirt and blood. “Did a walker?” I asked my heart jumped into my throat, had he’d been bitten? “No” He said his voice was cold and he would not look at me. I frowned and reached to touch his face “don’t touch me” He said bluntly I flinched and withdrew my hand. “Daryl?” I asked confused He just leered at me. “I-I….should I just go?” I asked he stayed quiet. He had been hurt, he was gone all day, he almost got seriously shot, and all I wanted to do was hold him, fix him dinner and made sure he had a good night’s rest. Yet he didn’t want me near him. “I don’t know happened out there….” I muttered softly getting up to leave, My feelings where hurt, heavily, He was the only one whom could do that, I knew he knew that, and he was using it well. “but if I did something wrong, I’m sorry” I said even softer before exiting the room, my voice had began to crack with tears, I knew he heard them. I went into the Kitchen, it was dinner time now, Lori, Maggie, Patricia, and Carol had talked me into cooking with them. I got to pick what we were all to have for dinner. They were obviously trying hard to cheer me up. Not many knew…but before I met the group I was almost Clinical…I’d suffered a loss that many people don’t recover from….only Lori & Carol really understood that loss. Then I met the group…and they took the place of one loss, and Daryl…completely whipped out the other. I’m big on being a softy but that doesn’t mean I’m not one. “I can’t go back in there….Carol will you take him his plate please” I asked blankly Carol smiled weakly “sure dear” She said taking the plate I made for Daryl. As she headed to his room I found myself following her, not to follow her, but because my feet wouldn’t lead me in any other direction, I wanted to be near him. I slid down the wall next to his door on the outside.

I got lost in my thoughts, I could hear Carol talking to him, “I’m just an errand boy, Merle was the only one who had my back” He said blankly and rather harshly. I flinched “is that what he thought all this time?” I muttered. “that’s not true…I care” Carol said it got quiet I could hear her walking back to the door “Bree does to…Eventually you’ll see it, you can’t just push her away” She added and walked out. The door, She looked down at me and smiled before leaving down the hall. I sat there on the ground most of the night, leaned against the wall, I watched Hershel go in and bandage him up again, and sighed falling asleep.

The next day, Daryl was well enough and wanted to go back to the tent. I stayed out however and roomed with Carol. That morning I decided to go pick the fields and gather what vegetables I could on my own. It was a beautiful sunny day out, warm, for the season. Birds sang, there was a light breeze, yet everything felt so out of place. The group was on the verge of falling apart, No it wasn’t just me sulking and not putting on my big girl panties. It was just a fact and we all knew it. I saw Daryl saddle up a horse, he looked like he was going to head out again. Carol ran to him and managde to stop him, she said she didn’t want to lose him as well, as he was still hurt. He threw the saddle to the ground, wincing as he did so. I stood up “Stupid B****!” he yelled at her, I followed after him whirling him around I smacked him across the face. “Don’t you dare talk to her like that! She ‘jus tryin’ to take care of you…she loves you! You’re all she’s got aside from me here…What the hell is wrong with you!” I yelled getting in his face, I wasn’t sad anymore I was mad. How dare he? Carol’s done nothing but be kind to him. She just put her daughter to the side so he could heal and he has the never to be mad! He glared at me “and you’re a Stupid B**** too” He said Pushing past me mumbling about N****s and Shrews. I frowned and walked to Carol “It’s ok…forget him” I said hugging her “you where right…what you did…you probably saved him from getting worse…he needs to let those wounds heal” I said. I sat off by a lone tree with my dogs, staring blankly into the tree’s leaves. I closed my eyes and Tears slipped down my face, I felt it. A nagging feeling I had been trying to press and will away, for days now. My eyes opened slightly and more tears fell “you’re not coming back…are you Sophia…What am I going to do…what is Carol going to do….and Carl…” I whispered. At the thought of the world loosing another child, another new hope for the future, my heart broken even more, then their faces flashed into my mind, a quick flash back. To perfect Carmel colored twin toddlers, they were running across a front yard, playing with a slender man with bright blue eyes. More tears fell and I quickly shut my eyes. “I’m so sorry” I thought, but the words I thought came out of another mouth. My eyes shot open and I saw my dogs looking up at Daryl. I whipped my tears away a bit but they wouldn’t stop not with that memory coming back to me. My expression was cold and I hadn’t any emotion to give him. “Um, I told Carol, I was sorry..and I fixed it..well most of it” He said he almost sounded pensive. I stayed quiet and stood up as if I were going to leave “hey wait!” He called frustrated “what?” I asked dully, He walked over to me and brushed my hair back behind my ear, he then placed a single Cherokee rose in my hair tucking the strands in place. “I’m sorry…maybe it was the blood loss but I wasn’t in my right mind…I had hallucinations of Merle…he told me…no one cared for me and….I guess sometimes it feels that way but…You and Carol, I shouldn’t have acted that way to you” He said. I leered at him as he leanded in, he kissed me has gently as he could, and felt the tears that never stopped flowing. He whipped them away “did I?” He asked I shook my head “ No…there for something else” I said, He nodded his serious face quickly turn into a light smirk. “what?” I asked, wasting no time he pulled me to him and got me in a head lock. “hey! What are you doing!” I yelled shocked “that’s for giving up on Sophia…..” He said I looked up at him “really? How childish” I said he smiled down at me, letting me go, he kissed me again, I pulled back but his lips followed into another kiss. “ok” I muttered into his kiss He pulled away. “ok..i forgive you…I understand…you grew up alone…even with Merle…I get it” I said softly I hugged him tightly “I get it…but please, your not alone anymore….and never again” I whispered He wrapped his arms around me, “but even still…..you can’t just be a jerk about your insecurities…if that’s how things were…I’m be pissing everyone off” I said seriously pulling away from him. Daryl nodded at me “yeah I got it” He said laughing a bit.


	3. Bring Out Your Dead

I plopped down on the porch at the farm after getting the dogs their water, we had just returned for searching for Sophia. Glen came running from the stables, this cause Me, Dale, and Carol to stand up as he looked unsettled. Our party meet at the RV, as it was shared that Hershel was keeping Walkers in the Barn. Shane went in search of Dale whom after hearing about the barn made for the woods with all of the guns. I Helped Carol in the Kitchen, washing greens for dinner. “When Sophia returns, we should make a big dinner for her, she loved chicken strips I think we could manage to make those here…a nice change from the can food we had managed to save up from Atlanta” Carol said with a smile, I found a smile to offer her of my own. But my heart told me, this small dream would never happen. “Don’t you think?” Carol asked me, my heart sank. “yes Carol...I think it’s doable” I said trying not to side glance. She smiled; I put down the strainer and headed outside. Shane threw guns to Glen, Daryl, and Andrea.” What’s going on..” I asked approaching the group. “We’re going to take care of them walkers in the barn.” Shane said fired up “no are you trying to get us kicked out!” I called snatching his gun from him “Hershel’s head will explode if he sees us with these” I said Andrea rolled her eyes at me “Hershel is crazy! Ok, his opinion doesn’t really matter” She said speaking slowly as if I was stupid. “earth to Blondie….Its.his.farm.” I said exasperated and slightly portentously, she was still walking on glass after firing at Daryl. I was looking for a reason to get into with her, to be honest. She leered at me a shook her head.

As We stood in front of the barn, Rick came from the forest with Hershel, with them they held two walkers of catch polls. “oh lord he’s takin’ ‘em for walks” as I said this Daryl laughed “would you be surprised this ‘ol man must have lost his marbles long ago” He said shaking his head and heading towards rick. Shane exploded seeing this, “so you’re saving them now? Are they sick to you too?” He yelled at Rick, his eyes were dancing madly and he moved to and fro in Hershel and Ricks path.” These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us. ” Shane ranted his voice got louder and louder with every sentice and as he spoke her released a bullet into the walking Rick was controllings chest. Hershel watched with wide eyes. “damnit some one get a hol’ of him!” I called lokking to the others for help yet no one moved. “Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something. Can a living breathing person, could they walk away from this? “ Shane asked shooting Hershel’s walker in the chest as well. “No stop it!” Rick called panicking sure that Shane had ruined everything, I had to admit I was sure of it to, time to start packing. “That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, can they just take that? Why is it still coming? “ Shane called shooting it again “ That's its heart, its lungs. Tell me why is it still coming? Huh?” He yelled “Shane that’s enough!” Rick called out seeing a stunned Hershel who was speechless “ Yeah man you’re right” Shane muttered taking aim at the walkers head “that is enough” He said firing a shot, he killed Hershel’s walker before killing off ricks as well. Shane took off towards the barn at a great speed “what are you doing!” Rick called “damnit Shane just stop it all ready before you give the ol’man an heart attack or something!” I called out running after him, Daryl grabbed my arm and yanked me to him as Shane opened the barn doors, running back to us all. T-dog, Glenn, Andrea, Shane, Daryl, and Myself quickly lined up in what looked like a firing squad. As the zombies advanced we had no choice but to fire. One by one, bullet by bullet we picked off the walkers. Only one remained, My heart sank down to my toes as I saw little fingers graps the Barn door. A small frail framed walker stumbled out into the daylight. My riffle fell from my grasp as my hand shot to my mouth covering a scream. Sophia or what used to be Sophia inched towards us. Not a one of us could move, we where frozen. How long had she been in there, was she here the whole time, why didn’t Hershel tell us.

Carol fell to her knees, Daryl quickly caught her, holding her as she went to scream yet no sound came out. My body trembled slightly my mouth opened and closed but I could not form words. Rick walked ahead of us all, he slowly lifted his gun, the Shot seemed loud enough to ring across the world, Sophia fell to the ground, the impact of her body hitting the ground spurred the tear to fall from my eyes. A flash of memory played with my mind, The two perfect twins, with curly honey colored hair painted in blood, lay in the wet dirt in front of a backyard shed. I closed my eyes tightly and fell at Carol’s side pulling here away from Daryl I held her to me, hiding her face in my neck as she cried and shook, I couldn’t tear my eyes away from Sophia. We had failed her.

That was the coldest night, we’ve ever spent at the farm, I sat in the middle of the field gazing at the forest, It was around 3am. Not an hour ago had I just got Carol calm enough to sleep. My heart ached, I wanted Sophia to be ok, I wanted her to spring up off the ground and yell that it was someone some childish prank, I wanted to have brought Sophia back to Carol alive as the joyful little child we had known her as. I wanted to Save Carol from a pain I knew all too well. But as Daryl once said, People in Hell want Slurpies. My eyes where fixed on the forest, we wasted so many days looking there, Sophia more than likely found the barn long before we found it, went in there for safety and walked into her doom. As much as I tried not to think about that, but I couldn’t help it “What are you doing still up?” Daryl asked dryly “same thing you are..” I mumbled “beating the shit out of myself mentally” I added glancing back at him. He didn’t have much to say to that, He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his head on top of mine. I shook him off and took off walking towards the tent. I wasn’t going to get any sleep but I could pretend.

The next morning I got up at 5 to makes sure Carol was ok, I fixed her Breakfast. When I went to the house I found Lori trying to tend of Beth, “what’s wrong with her?” I asked hovering over the teen girl, Lori shook her head “no clue” She replied looking lost on what to do. “Well where’s Hershel?” I asked dryly standing back up and heading to the door. “He left in the night…We’ve no clue where, we’ve assumed maybe he went to town but we don’t know much more than that” Lori explained I nodded. “Do you think you can Daryl could make a trip into town just to go see?” She asked I sighed heavily “sure I’ll go, not sure if Daryl’s up to it though….he ain’t been all the way right after…well” I said trailing off Lori nodded and followed me to him. “ Listen, Beth's in some catatonic shock. We need Hershel.” Lori said as we approached Daryl “yeah, so what” He replied dully. “So I need you to run in to town real quick and bring him and Rick back. Daryl, Rick left earlier in search for him and I’m sure that’s where they ended up, Glens down there with him too.” Lori said “yeah and I’m gon’ head up there to see if I can help” I chimed in, It wouldn’t persuade him much, more so make him think I’ve lost my own marbles. “ Your bitch went window-shopping. You want him? Fetch him yourself. I got better things to do. “ Daryl barked getting up and walking away. “the hell, what better stuff?” I asked his attitude was not needed right now, I knew he was hurt, but lashing out at someone whom needs you, isn’t the best idea. “What's the matter with you? Why would you be so selfish? “ Lori asked, Daryl stopped in his tracks, I flinched at Lori’s question, and looked to the ground. I wasn’t going to get into this one. “Selfish?” Daryl hissed lowly turning around he pushed past me and got into Lori’s Face “Listen to me, Olive Oyl. I was out there looking for that little girl every single day. I took an arrow and a bullet in the process. Don't you tell me about getting my hands dirty! You want those two idiots? Have a nice ride. I'm done looking for people. “He yelled storming off the pushed past me again “oh and you” He said pointing at him, he looked mad but his eyes were hurt “thanks for defending me” He muttered sarcastically before storming off completely. I looked down at my feet “I’m..I’m jus’ gon’ head out know” I murmured walking off towards my truck. As I went to climb inside I was yanked roughly away from it “you’re not going anywhere” Daryl said dragging me away behind him forcefully “The hell you say! Let me loose!” I called struggling against him, but he was far stronger than I was and his grip was firm. “I’m not gonna watch you get killed, trying to go look for those fools out there in town, hell there’s three of them, if they can protect each other with three of them they deserve what even happens” Daryl said still frustrated, “but as far as I’m concerned you’re mine, you are the only one where I am responsible for and I’m not screwing that up” He continued, I stopped fighting “ Daryl I’m not your responsibility we’re all gonna die sometime, we’re just buying time, I mean after all we’re all kind of dead already anyway right? You can’t hold yourself at blame for the loss of anyone, Not me, Not Sophia, and Not Merle” as I said this he stopped and his hand went form my wrist to my hand, He held it tightly but said nothing. He was proud, and he was loyal and though he talked us all down from time to time, he cared about us all more than he even realized. “our job is just to survive and to do our best.” I stated. “all we can do is had each other back when it’s needed…even if we fail, we have to try, or else…we’ll never make it” I added, he didn’t move or say a word “but if it makes a difference, I’ll stay…I shouldn’t be leaving Carol alone anyhow…besides, it’s time for the funeral” I muttered walking ahead of him.

At Sophia’s funeral, Daryl and I had went to the lake and Picked a bushel of Cherokee roses, and laid them on her graved, I felt so numb after the burial reaching into my pocket I pulled out a bear claw I had, call it a lucky charm, Sophia used to like to hold it. Said it made her feel safer for some odd reason or another. I twirled it around din my fingers before playing it on her grave. “At least…at least you are away from all of this, you’re truly completely safe.” I muttered, Daryl scoffed “you tellin’ me you still believe in a god?” he ask incredulously “hell…it beats not believin’ in nothin’…you know…I’d rather dream of heaven…then nothing-ness or hell…I mean if that’s the case… I died a long time ago” I sighed walking off to go check on Carol whom never showed up.

Daryl was sitting at the tent playing with Boss, I stormed over to him, fuming, I snatched the stick he was playing fetch with from his hands. “What crawled up your panties?” He asked somewhat mad, but as his eyes landed on mine he stood up, “you…why’d you have to go bark at Carol like that, everyone morns in there own way, you had no right!” I yelled, Carol had told me Daryl went off on her before the funeral because she had refused to go. “ever think it might had been painful for her? Huh? Did ya!” I yelled trowing the stick to the ground “you so thick in the head sometimes, I can look at you, and you can look like an angel sent from heaven for me, Looking at you like your ten feet tall or somethin’” I yelled his eyes softend at this statement But I wasn’t done “ an’ then you go on and do something as stupid as this, and then I feel like a idiot for, thinking of you as such! Maybe Lori was right, maybe you do only see your own pain, maybe you are selfish, but damn keep it to yourself, we all hurt…all of us, we ain’t got no time to be walkin’ round butt hurt!” I yelled He looked mad, he looked like he wanted to slap me, or deck me in the jaw, he looked like he wanted to scream. Yet he staied silent, and leered at me darkly “that how you feel?” He asked, I caught my breath breathing heavily I managed to nod. He went into the tent and started chucking all of my stuff out “then feel that way, you don’t have to have nothing more to do with me” He said coldly throwing my cloths, riffles, knives, and random things into a pile. It took me a while to register what was happening. “go” He said after he had thrown everything out. “are you really going to act for childish….you’re a 27 year old man…almost 30, why don’t you act like it!” I yelled grabbing my stuff and heading for the house.

That night, Lori had gone missing as well, I was inside tidying up the living room, oddly enough it almost felt like life was the way it used to be while I was doing so, only difference, they weren’t there, and I knew they never would be again. I could over hear Daryl and Carol talking on the porch. He explained to her that Lori had asked him to go find Hershel and the others, how he refused. And how that’s probably where Lori went, He confessed his fight with me. Carol quickly stood up for me that being something he didn’t want to here he stormed off. I sighed and went to may shared room with Carol and grabbed my Riffles, Jessie and Becky and headed out the door. “what?” Carol asked as I strolled by her “where are you going?” She asked standing up after me “ I was going to go earlier to go look for Hershel and Rick, I let Daryl talk me out of if…If Lori’s out there I’ve got to find her, she would have found them by now” I said reaching the bottom of the stairs I looked back at Carol and Smiled “don’t worry mom I’ll be back by dinner” I said playfully before leaving to my truck as I walked by the tent I could feel his eyes on me, but I’ve gotten good at shutting down and ignoring whatever causing my extra pain. My goal as of now was to find Lori and nothing more.


	4. Randall, Another Day In Paradise

I drove down the deserted road into town, I hadn’t ran into Lori’s car just yet, my head lights blazed in the darkness, Becky sat in the bed of my truck with Jessie, for a quicker attack if needed. It was far too quiet, there wasn’t a single sound; something caught my eye in the forest. Suddenly a car came into view and zoomed pass me in the opposite direction at full speed, driving like a bat out of hell. I slammed on my breaks as best I could without sending my dogs flying and made a u-turn following them. Something wasn’t right. Following them past the farm, I flashed my brights at them, hoping they would stop, and they did. Parking my truck, I grabbed my riffle and hopped out the car. Jessie and Becky followed suit after me, their heads were hung down low as they stalked the car ahead. Two men stepped out of the car. “What had you two boys flyin’ like a bat outta hell” I asked them holding my Riffle up just in case. The man whom looked like the leader glared “are you with those guys back in town! They shot Randall” The man barked. “Eh…who’s Randall?” I asked half heartedly “are you with them!” the man asked raising his voice as he lifted his gun to my chest. I jumped back and aimed my riffled at him “don’t make a mistake big fella” I said calmly as my two dogs snarled at him with warning. “Who did you see in town?” I asked riffle held high. “Some old man, an Asian, and a sheriff… they shot Randall!” the man shouted “Shut up Tony they didn’t shoot Randall he fell onto the fence you left him!” the other man yelled “I didn’t see you go back for him!” Tony called back, I lowered my riffle a bit at these two idiots “no woman was with them?” I asked quickly “no…” the other man said “wait you are with those guys!” Tony barked, I backed up and made a run for my truck, A sharp pain hit my shoulder, Becky lunged at Tony’s arm her body weight pull him with her and she ripped the skin almost clean off, Jessie went to the other man’s ankles, the two dogs left them injured enough not to focus on me or them as they hopped in the bed of my truck, I quickly put it into drive and backed up down the high way quickly getting out of site.

As I pulled into Greene Farm Jessie and Becky hopped out of the truck, they barked at my driver’s seat door franticly. I hopped out of the truck cursing under my breath heading for the house. On the porch sat Carol and Daryl. Carol seeing the large blood stain that ran from my shoulder to me chest, jumped up and ran to me “oh my god Bree, Bree what happened” She said hugging me gently, Daryl quickly got to his feet “I’m fine…It’s just my shoulder” I said wincing as she let me go. Daryl came down the stairs and stood behind Carol “what happened?” He asked his voice was fairly calm but his eyes darted around the wound. “Apparently Rick and Hershel’s made from enemies in town…I didn’t find Lori either” I said heading for the house “come on let’s get you cleaned up” Carol said as she rushed me inside. Daryl stayed behind I should feel his gaze on me as we left.

I sat in Carol’s room as she cleaned the bullet wound, “you’re lucky it went right through” she said with a small smile, and then looked sad. “I lost one daughter…” She said lowly I turned to hug her “I’m sorry Carol, I won’t do anything like that again, I’m not going anywhere” I said with a smile, she slowly gave me one in return, patting my back and she went to leave. Daryl slipped in silently and sat next to be on the bed. I eyed him expecting for a yelling match, instead he tucked a lock of my curly hair behind my ear before pulling me to him. He held me there. “I’m sorry…for acting like a little-“ Daryl started but I hushed him “I’m beginning to just get used to it from you” I said with a slight laugh, he cracked a smile and then frowned slightly “that ass could have shot you in the heart” He muttered I nodded “yep and guess who’s fault that would have been” I said with a fake seriousness, However with the slightly distraught look in his eyes, I couldn’t hold it long “Daryl I’m kidding” I said kissing him light, he leaned his forehead against my own “ that’s not funny” he whispered. “I’ve never been that funny” I added in with a playful smile. He eyed the bed, and I knew what was on his mind. I stood up and went to leave the room “there ain’t no time for that kind of stuff…haven’t you seen any horror movies, people who get it on in dire times always get fucked up in the end” I said with a laugh, he pouted slightly “this isn’t the movies it’s real life” he said holding out his hand to me “and it would be disrespectful…and I’m not ready yet” I added before leaving the room quickly.

Daryl and I shared the tent that night, and that morning I awoke in his arms, somehow the felt like where I was supposed to be, Although not entirely, I sometimes, I still see his crystal blue eyes in my dreams, and in my worst nightmares, But it doesn’t take long for Daryl to wash that away. In the morning we skipped breakfast and went into the woods, it was dangerous but we had each other, and Daryl knew I had a secret, He was the only one who knew, and will remain that way. We stalked a fox that had been wandering in the woods. “watch your step these damn snakes out where is what screwed me over last time” Daryl said bitterly shooting a snake with one of his arrows. “wasn’t that a bit of a waste” I asked as he retrieved the Arrow out of the dead snake “ not I got it back didn’t I” He said confused I just shrugged, I was a hunter this was true, but I never believed in killing just for the kill. “oh that’s right, you don’t kill for fun” He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes “sure I guess I just have a heart like that” I said trailing the fox. He shook his head at me and smiled “you’d never made it with Me and merle” he said laughing “hell no I wouldn’t have, Merle woulda killed me dead the first day” I said somewhat bitterly. I remembered Merle from Atlanta, Daryl loved his brother dearly, but He wasn’t worth a bucket of piss and a saloon penny. The Only back Merle really had was his own, He used Daryl more than protect him, but he didn’t see that, or maybe he refused to see that “the world may never know” I muttered in the tone of the old tootsie-roll pop commercial. Daryl looked at me like I had lost my mind “what?” Daryl asked I shook my head “never mind” I sighed taking my throwing knife out. “What will you give me if I get it from this distance?” I asked him with a smirk. “A noogie?” He said unsure, I pouted “no that’s not something you give as a prize!” I shot back, He smirked “well you’ll have to find out what the prize will be” He said with a shrug I lowered my knife “well never mind then” I sighed chucking the knife at the fox half heartedly, It hit it killing it dead Daryl looked on and smiled “good shot” he said “yeah” I sang dully “your prize…you get to eat fox for dinner” she said with a smirk. Picking up the dead fox we headed back to the farm.

When we returned Rick and Shane stood talking to Dale In front of the Barn, “hey what’s going on?” I asked. “Rick and Shane are keeping the guy those men shot you over, in the barn…captive” Dale said fairly upset with their barbaric behavior. “Randall?” I asked “how do you know him?” Shane barked “his buddies shot be that how” I answered. Rick looked somewhat guilty. “he knew where the fair was” Rick said “and why is that a reason to hold him captive?” I asked “he might send his friends to steal the farm from us” Shane added in. “oh really, rick are you becoming as Paranoid as this idiot, we have plenty of room here for more people, I don’t see the problem” I stated crossing my arms “more of us will draw more walkers…” Rick sighed. “But isn’t he hurt…you can’t keep him in the barn, he need medical attention” I tried to reason. “Hershel already did that” Shane said peeking inside the Barn. “Hello! Hey, hey you Lady! I hear you…I haven’t done anything wrong!” Randal l called helplessly from the barn. “It’s a kid?” I asked spitefully “you captured a kid?” I asked again. “Why, he ain’t no older than your ass” Shane said I leered at him. “This is madness we can’t treat others like this, I though you said we save the living” Dale said to rick somewhat quoting him. Rick looked down, the man was overrun with decisions that had to be made one way or another, it was becoming harder for him to find the right one. “we’re just going to keep him there over night, that’s not that long” Rick said with a sigh. “Whatever…you have to live with it in the end” I muttered heading back to the house. Daryl soon followed behind me.

Later that night in the tent Daryl seemed uneasy, “Rick asked me to help him interrogate Randall” He said as I curled up to his body heat. “are you really going to get got up in this mess?” I asked sitting back up “look I’m not trying to fight with you, hell we just made up” He said laying me back down and holding me to him. “I just need to make up for being a dick about things…and getting Lori in trouble, she’s back now but” He kept going “ you should feel bad….it’s not on your shoulders but you didn’t help any either” I said with a yawn. He smiled at me and ran his hand through my hair “just go to bed and stop rubbing it in” He muttered drifting off to sleep himself. Before I could reply My dreams took me…or rather, my nightmares.

I awoke to being shook furiously “wake up…Bree wake up! You’ll wake up every one else come on!” I heard Daryl calling to me, My eye shot open and I quickly shot up, as I did so instinctually he took me to him, her put my head in his chest and engulf me in his arms, I shook lightly and shut my eyes. But the images came flooding back walkers breaking into a small log house from nearly every side, children screaming, dogs barking, and a gun shot. My eyes flung themselves open. “It’s just a dream” Daryl said for lack of anything else to say. It got quiet “who’s Russ? “ Daryl asked pulling me away from him slightly to look me in the eyes. “Dead” was all I could muster to say. Like everyone else here, I had the same resolve, my past, was going to remain my past, else I fear I’d just give up.

It was now morning; I never got back to sleep. Daryl stayed by my side and watched me through the rest of the night. I left the tent to go check on Lori I felt awful about what happened to her. Daryl followed me to the house; he stopped as she saw Carol hanging up cloths to dry. I saw him look between her and then myself before heading her way, He looked very serious, but I hadn’t the time or wherewithal to both wondering what he was up to. In Lori’s room rick sat at her side “sorry to bother you” I muttered lowly “I jus’ came to say I was sorry, and to see how you’re doin’” I said trying to offer up a smile, Lori smiled at me Tiredly “it’s not your fault…I was just worrying to much again, and got ahead of myself, I’m fine just a bit sore” She said, I smiled and nodded and quickly took my leave, it seemed like the two were having an important conversation.

Walking back outside I saw Daryl still talking to Carol, just caught the tail end of it though, he looked to me h looked somewhat hurt, but one couldn’t really tell what exactly he was thinking, Carol looked at me nervously I had to figure out what just went on. “Hey you two what’s up…why the long faces?” I asked walking over to them. “I’m sorry Bree…I had to tell him, He was worried after last night and...” Carol said quickly “don’t be sorry, Bree should have told me a long time ago, hell she knew my back story.” Daryl said dryly, he looked like he wanted to be upset with me yet at the same time; he looked as though he couldn’t bring himself to be. “What in the Sam hill are ya’ll talking about?” I asked leering “Russell Redman?” He said callously I flinched at the name “what about him?” I asked my voice freezing over “he was your fiancé…you took his last name…you had his kids, what happened to them?” Daryl said slowly I glared at him “what the hell do you think happened to them!” I yelled Carol jumped slightly. “Damn, there are reasons people don’t tell you things…not for secrecy but peace of mind, I didn’t pry into your past…kindly stay away from mine…” I muttered heading towards the Barn. Daryl looked at carol as if I had turned into the Blare Witch.

I stood outside the Barn tossing my throwing knives into its worn wood frame. The soft thuds of the knifes hitting the barn must have woke Randall, as he came to the close barn door, “hey whose out there?” I asked kind of fearfully “me..” I said dully chucking another knife into the wall “oh…oh, you’re the lady from yesterday” He said timidly trying to start some kind of conversation. However I just wanted him to shut up, I wasn’t in the mood for talking. “yep” I sighed throwing another knife, “what happened to you…if you don’t mind me asking…you sound like someone’s locked you in a barn” He said in an attempt to be funny, I couldn’t help but crack a smile, even if it was a really bad joke. “People are nosey” I muttered going closer to the barn to retrieve my knives from its wall. “How so?” He asked he paused “if it’s not you know nosey to ask that” He added, I glanced through the crack between the barn doors, He was blind folded. “Do you agree someone past, is only their past…and if they don’t share it with you…there’s a good reason?” I asked, He paused and nodded a bit, “it wasn’t their lives…so I suppose so” He said. Curiously I walked to the barn door and peeked through the crack, my eyes went from his blindfold to his feet, he look somewhat battered, “….what they” I started but was grabbed by the back of my collar and flung to the ground “what the hell!” I yelled looking up at Shane “you ain’t supposed to be over here!” He barked leering at the barn, “trying to trick us huh? Get someone to let you out so you can go run to your group huh?” Shane asked Randal darkly “no, no not at all! I was just talking with her, I swear!” Randall called franticly; he was afraid, very much afraid. I took to my feet “Shane leave the kid alone, pick on some one of you own stupidity why don’t ya…” I said slightly annoyed “ I gestured to the barn “what the hell did you do to the boy?” I asked He looked at the barn and then to me “it ain’t none of your business, let the men handle their business and why don’t you go back into the kitchen ok” He said before storming off, I leered at him until he went out of site and sighed. Randall was quiet, I peeked back inside the barn “he was sitting on the ground now, it was dark but he looked like he was shaking slightly “look….have you eaten anythin’” I asked he shook his head “I thought as much…I’ll be back with some lunch for you..” I muttered before walking back to the house.


	5. Not All Good Die Young

That evening I couldn’t find Daryl anywhere, Carol had convienced me to talk to Him a bit about my past. After a while of searching for Daryl and having no luck I ran inside the house and quietly grabbed a plate of what was left for dinner for Randall, it wasn’t quiet as warm as it should be but I was sure he’d like it either way. As I neared the Barn I could hear cries and yelps of pain, making sure I had a good grip on the plate I ran to the barn swinging the door open. Randall was crying out as to my dismay, Daryl was hovering over him, I watched in shock as Daryl’s fist one after another contacted Randall’s face as He was yelling at him to tell him the truth, Shane and Rick were just watching. Setting the plate down I ran, shoving Daryl off of the boy, I got to his level and held Randall like a child “What the hell is going on!” I screamed as Randall Trembled in my arms. I checked his face, and arms, his leg wound was gashed right open. Daryl sunk under my gaze as I looked at him horrified “you did this?” I asked squinting my eyes at him. Daryl looked to the side, my gaze turned to Shane and more so Rick “and you watched!” I barked at Rick, standing up to my feet “you lead this thing I know that much…but I expected more you of you rick…” I muttered glaring at them all “this ain’t none of your-“Shane started, I raised my hand silencing him. My gaze was cold, I could feel the chill myself “I’m making it my business, from here on in” I said, Randall felt for my leg and wrapped his arms around it, Leaning his head against my leg he mumbled thank you over and over again. Daryl stood up and quickly put away his knife. “Get out” I snarled at the three. Shane went to speak against me and took a step forward, I reached in my pocket and tossed a throwing knife past his face, He froze as it lodged in the wall behind him. “I said out” I spoke through clenched teeth and my eyes where low. Shane sneered at me but left the barn slamming the door, Rick followed after him, I watched them intently as they left. My eyes then landed on Daryl. He took a step forward and I stepped back, protectively in front of boy. “You too” I said softly, he took another step forward. “Out!” I yelled clenching my firsts and closing my eyes. When I opened them, It was just me and Randall left in the barn.

I walked over and picked up the plate, taking it back to Randall. I got down on my knees and went to take off his blind fold, I felt uneasy now. I knew Daryl was a bit cold, I didn’t think he could beat up a kid, that thought made me frown, what type of father would be make. Wait, father. I paused in taking Randall’s blindfold off, what would prompt me into wondering about what type of father Daryl would be. I shook my head and snatched Randall’s blindfold off. He face was slightly swollen. “I’m so sorry” I said slowly “it’s not your fault….Believe me, I understand what it’s like to be caught up with Bad guys and be nothing like them…” He said through a slightly busted lip. I frowned “yes, but that don’t make it right…it jus’ makes it worse” I said taking the paper towel off of the plate. Rick had hand cuff on the boys wrists, which had turned raw. Sighing heavily I feed the boy, “thank you” He said somewhat awkwardly when he was done, I just nodded. “the one..the one that beat me, he’s your dude right?” Randall asked. I sighed again “yea in a way, I guess” I muttered I left him my jacket as I got up to leave “ but…I’m beginning to wonder about that” I added before leaving. Daryl was waiting for me at the tent; he was wildling something with his knife. I walked right by him, I gathered he was waiting up for me but I didn’t even want to see his face. He stood up quickly as I walked by. “bree” He called after me, I kept walking, heading for the entrance gate to the farm. The barn..and that boy being in it, injured and bloody reminded me of that awful shed back in Virginia. A vision flashed in my mind, I was huddled up with two curlie haired toddlers, as gun shots rang through the air, scratching noises where herd outside of the shed. I shook my head trying to get the memory to fade.

Leaning against the gate to the farm I gazed up to the sky. Daryl leaned his back against the gate next to me. It was quiet, I guess that was something to be thankful for. “…Shane said that the boy was a threat to the barn and our time here….and the boy even said that the people he was with whre violent…” Daryl said slowly. “doesn’t make it right…Merle was a nigger hater….and you don’t hate me…so that didn’t make you one….so just because the boys company was bad doesn’t make him bad….” I said just as slowly completely undone “ but then again…Merle was a monster…and back there…I wonder” I said looking at him, Daryl glared at me “Merle wasn’t-“ He started but my attention went back to the sky “it was wrong…period” I sighed. “I thought this place was a place of peace…I thought I might be able to start over here….I had hoped…” I said trailing off, “but I’ve come to the conclusion that…there is no such thing as peace…or starting over, we’re here to survive…and with people like you, Rick, and Shane…we’re doomed as humans, we’re better off as walkers, at least they don’t kill each other” I said speaking my thoughts out loud. Daryl just stared at me; I could feel his eyes on me.

He brought me to him swiftly and held me there, I didn’t fight him or move, a gasp escaped my lips as I had sworn I had saw Russell in his place. Pushing him back with wide eyes I backed away. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked with a hurt expression. I shook where I stood for a minute before reality sank back in. I looked at Daryl’s face and closed my eyes tightly “I’m losing it completely…” I thought opening my eyes again. “ I just…I saw..” I stammered my voice trailing away. “You’ve been jumpy ever since we found Sophia was a walker…what happened?” he asked seriously, I looked through him in a daze, I could see their smiles, and I could hear their laughter. Tears fell down my face. “Their names where…Nicolai and Natalia…they were….” I paused my eyes fluttered trying to fight the tears “they were only two years old” I muttered.

“rolls through here, our boys are dead, and our women they're gonna, well they're gonna wish they were” Daryl said turning back to look at me as I walked in, I sat farther away from him Carol looked at me and then to him “what you do?” she asked him, He glanced at me, “we had a little chat” He said dryly “my ass” I muttered, Carol heard me and looked down at her hands. I watched in an almost detached air, as Shane began to rant about how Randall was a threat. Rick then stated the only thing to do was to kill him, I started coughing on air, was this really coming from rick. "You can't just decide on your own to take someone's life," Dale called out, I stood up “rick…he’s just a kid, what’s wrong with you?” I called out rick looked at his feet “monsters…every last one of you” I muttered standing up and leaving the room. I walked laps around the whole farm, on my fourth lap I was out of breath but I kept going round and round, my eyes kept going to the barn, I finally stopped and walked over to it. Randall jumped to his feet as sunlight poured into the barn. I quickly closed the door behind me. “ Who-who is it” He stammered but as he focused he saw it was me and calmed down “what are you doing here?” He asked with a week smile “hopefully saving your ass” I breathed taking a blind fold and tying it around his eyes “sorry…I wish I could say I trust you completely it’s just for safety” I said, he nodded “I’m going to try to get you into my truck and onto the road, I’ll walk back from there…” I said. Picking the lock on the hand cuffs “you can take my truck back to your folk…I doubt you’ll be able to find your way back here” I continued. Taking his hand, I peeked out of the barn, so far I saw no one. “come on” I whisperd, leading him behind me, It was white open space to my trust, I was only prayer I could move fast enough.

My truck was in sight, however I came to a halt, Randall ran into me because it was abrupt. “Before I could react, Shane pistol whipped me across the face, the last thing I heard was Randall yelled and being dragged off before I lost consciousness. I sat up, it must have been quite some time I was laying there, the sun was higher in the sky. No one was out, so I stumbled back to the house. As I did so, I saw Dale rest a hand on Daryl’s Arm “ you were right, the group is broken” Dale sighed, he walked by me shaking his head, I glazed past Daryl to the others, “what? What happen?” I asked they stayed quiet. “it’s been decided, Randall’s gotta die” Shane said, I looked at him in disbelief, was he really going to act like he didn’t assault me? “wha…I wasn’t even here so it wasn’t a fair trial!” I argued, Shane shook his head “it ain’t our fault you were napping” He hissed, I nearly lost it “you pistol whipped me Unconscious!” I yelled, at this Daryl stood up “what?” He asked glaring at Shane. Rick turned to Shane “is this true…did you hit her again?” he asked. Lori stood up and walked over to me, touching my forehead she whipped away a trickle of blood. She looked back at Shane with wide eyes. Daryl took a step forward “I’ll kill you” He muttered darkly, I quickly grabbed his arm “lead by example” I muttered pulling him back. Carol stood up furious “what’d you hit her for! You shouldn’t ever lay a hand on a lady” she called “that there ain’t no lady! She was trying to sneak Randall off without anyone knowin’” Shane shot back, “you were going to kill him, still are, I was saving a Life, which if you hadn’t noticed we’re running low on in the world!” I barked back, Daryl held his arm out keeping me behind him. Shane leered at me “you ain’t loyal to this group, you might as well die with him” He added in. “you crazy bastard, shouldn’t no one here listen to you, you haven’t been right in the head since birth… you can’t talk we all know you killed-“ Daryl started off on a rampage but for Patricia and Maggie’s sake I covered his mouth before he could finish “enough Daryl let’s just go please” I asked tugging on his sleeve.

Daryl left me with Lori and Carol to get my head wrapped up, I muttered to myself about always getting hurt, outside of the window I could faintly see Shane, Rick, and Daryl leading Randall out of the slaughter house into the barn. Looking around I opened the window and hopped out running as fast as I could across the dark terrain. I swung open the darn door Randall was on his knees begging and crying like a young child, “any final words?” Rick asked him raising his gun, Randall continued to plead. Wasting no time I bolted past rick and once again got on the ground and wrapped my arms around the boy. “no!” I said out of breath “oh my god!” Randall called crying harder as he leaned his hand into my shoulder “thank you…” He cried through not and tears. “Move out the way!” Shane called out I sat there like a stone wall, for the first time in a long time, my maternal instincts had kicked into full gear, I glowered at him. Rick looked stumped. My eyes darted up as Carl entered the barn. “do It dad, Do it!” Carl called Rick all but dropped his gun, horrified at the words that left his son’s mouth. “shhh it’s ok” I muttered to Randall whom was still hysterical in my arms. “Daryl get him out…take him back to the slaughter house, now” Rick ordered, Daryl went to grabbed Randall by the arm. He stopped as I slapped his hand away getting the boy to his feet myself I led him out of the barn, Shane brushed past us nearly knocking us over as he stormed away. Daryl followed behind Randall and I as we headed for the Slughter house, all Randal kept repeating was thank you. As we were half way there, Dale’s scream pierced the skies. I froze with Randall and looked back at Daryl “get into the Slaughter house… stay there until I come for you” He ordered running off in the direction of Dales voice and I hurried Randall inside.

After I had made sure Randall was safe I went after Daryl. In the middle of the field Daryl was leaned over Dale, He had a gun raised to his head; a Large gash lay in Dale’s abdomen. My heart sank. “sorry brother….” Daryl said his voice was unemotional like he had dethatched all of his feelings, Dale raised his head to the gun, with the last of his strength, and then Dayrl pulled the trigger. The group just lost its voice of reason “god have mercy on us” Muttered, before heading back to the Slaughter house.


	6. Not Quite Cattle

The Next morning most of us kept quiet, Rick had become more dependent of Daryl all of a sudden. It was like Daryl had replaced Shane in Rick’s life. Rick wasn’t the man he used to be, but that man was still in thre somewhere, behind the fear, confusion, and chaos. Over all I thought Daryl getting closer to Rick would be good for the both of them. Lori and I had been close since we met back in Atlanta. I remember her staying at my side the night I arrived at the survivor’s camp, a blood riddled mess, she was the first one to talk to me. I spent the morning with Carol, she was doing better, about Sophia, but of coarse she’d never be all the way right. She told me I was helpful and she was glad I was there. “at least…my past accounts for something then huh” I said to her, she smiled sadly and nodded. “we’ll get better….you’re not much elder than me you know…40’s not ol’ at all, we’ll find some place, where we can gather a whole bunch of survivors…and you’ll find yourself a nice strapping bow….and start up a family again….” I said to her trailing off. She smiled and laugh “and what about you and daryl” she said like a giggly school girl I glanced at her, looking out the window I could see him talking with Rick “not sure…he’s not really the fatherly type…I don’t think I’ll be much ready for a family again” I stated Carol nodded. “you said you never found Russell’s body?” She questioned, I paused and nodded slowly “no just his torn shirt, blood, his riffle, and his hat” I said reaching for the riffle I always carried on my back., holding it out in front of me. Carol looked at it “was that the riffle?” she asked, I nodded. Suddenly Carol smiled at me “he may still be out there” she said, “he was out there with over 2 dozen walkers….and where ver he went, he left his riffle….if he isn’t ate up he’s one of them now” I said darkly stroking the gun. Carol looked down “well in a way…it works out…What would Daryl do….” She said looking out the window at him and Rick.

The first half of the morning as spent organizing, We had all realized we had gotten to comfortable and had almost completely forgot about the danger of walkers coming to the farm. Dale’s death was a crippling wakeup call for all of us. Daryl and I where set up on major security detail around the farm. Daryl had the best aim, while my aim was good, my eyes were worth more, that and I was the one with the most left over ammunition. We had all worked the day away after Dale’s funeral, with new found drive. Andrea, t-dog, and I moved the Cars closer to the house, for better security and now everyone was being arranged to sleep within the House. I had been gathering supplies from the Barn, fields, and slaughter house, the main house needed to be stocked up with food items and protective gear to last at least a couple of weeks, so that no one would have to risk going out for long periods of time. I wiped the sweat away from my forehead glancing around; so far everyone was working together in harmony, not even Shane was acting out of turn. “Well you managed to set us all straight after all” I muttered referring to Dale. Sighing heavily I threw the heavy bag of supplies over my shoulder and headed back towards the house “To bad it was at such a great cost” I thought. Walking into the House I saw Carol, Daryl, Andrea, and Glenn taking a break. We had all been working since 6am and it was just now around 10:30, time seemed to be moving slowly, either that or we were really working our tails off. I walked past them silently to Carol’s and I’s shared room, grabbing my riffle I loaded it while walking past the other again. Daryl watched me silently as I continued to load the gun. He hadn’t said a word to me since last night. “I’ll be back…we need more meat to stock up on, deer are runnin’ low…so we may have to rely on the unusual….I’m talkin’ foxes, birds, squirrels..rabbits…whatever’s out there” I said blandly “it may take me a few hours, If Rick needs me for anythin’ give him my time frame” I added looking my riffle in place checked my pocket for throwing knives before walking out the door.

Jessie howled as she sniffed out a raccoon, she was able to take it on her own; none of the bullets had to be wasted. I smiled at her and ruffled her fur “good girl Jess” I praised her, and wagged her tail and barked happily as I took the raccoon from her jaws, and slung it into my bag. So far, no deer, but this was my third coon, in addition to that, I got an owl, a fox, a hand full of birds, and two rabbits. Not counting various squirrels, but that fact was we needed a deer, at least one to tie us over, after all the walkers had been attacking the cows as it is, we were sure we could no longer depend on those. Sighing I threw the bag back over my shoulder and took a drink of water from my canteen, I poured some out to the ground so that; Jessie may drink some from the stream. I had one last piece of the terrain I wanted to check before heading back and that was the lake, if I was lucky there’d be at least one duck in its waters.

When I reached the lake Jessie happily threw her into the water, swimming around it was probably the most fun the dogs had in a while other than hunting. I dared not to strip and get in myself as some walkers have been known to be able to lurk within water. Sighing I sat down on the banks and let Jessie swim. I needed a rest and there wasn’t a duck in site, Looking to my side I saw a single Cherokee rose, it was new and just starting to grow, a baby bloom. I smiled “maybe there is still some hope after all” I muttered, I heard twigs snap behind me, without a second thought I jumped to my feet, whirling around I aimed my riffle “well damn, I knew I freaked you out the other night…but don’t shoot me” Daryl said calmly walked past me and taking a seat on the bank. I eyed him for a moment before lowering my gun and sitting back in my place. Daryl looked at me and then down to the gun, my hand was over it almost protectively. “we need to clear a few things up” he said as we both watch Jessie swim, he paused waiting for me to talk, but I said nothing “I don’t want you running around thinking I’m some kind of monster around here…I do everything I do for you and the group…” He said I side glanced at him, “that boy said some guys in his group raped a man’s daughters….and he just watched, not tried to stop him, just watched” Daryl said his voice trailed off, turned to look at him. “Their group out numbers our own…if they had come we all would have died and you, Lori, Carol, Maggie, Beth and Patricia…well you can just guess. God only knows what they would do to Carl, that’s why I helped Rick and Shane the other night” He said turning to look at me, I just nodded, I understood now, it didn’t make what he did right, but I got it. Daryl wasn’t sentimental openly and I wasn’t about to be either “ I understand…I’m not going to say that makes what you and rick did right…the boy was probably just afraid of his own people….it happens in time like these… it happens a lot” I said standing up, Jessie had begain to swim back to the bank. Daryl stood up after me, taking my hand he guided me to him, holding me arms with his hands he looked at me, with determination “ I’ll find a way to make this place stable…and if not this place, we’ll find another” He said his eyes left mine and started to scan the area. “I don’t think we’ll be staying here to long” he said “we’ll starve out if we do” He added. I broke away from him and tossed the bag of my various kills over my shoulder “ that might be sooner than you think” I muttered as we headed back to the house.

After resting a while, Rick sent T-dog to check the Barn, we had moved Randall back in there latter the night before, I went with him carrying a plate that contained lunch. T-dog eyed be “why on earth are you taking care of this kid anyway?” He asked I looked him and then the plate “because he’s just a kid, caught up in all this mess…and on top of it, he’s got 3 southern hicks threatening to kill him” I said laughing slightly T-dog shook his head “you got your nerve, you’re a southern hick too” He said laughing. I leered at him as he opened the door, the plate I was carrying fell to the ground “he’s gone!” T-dog said, I ran into the barn looking around. “Well where’d he go?” I asked “how the hell am I supposed to know?” T-dog said, before we both took off to find Rick. In our frantic search for Rick the others seemed to flock to us, we finally found him talking to Daryl. “Rick Randall’s gone” T-dog said, Ricked looked slightly distressed “he was handcuffed” He said in confusion “ain’t no more” I muttered as T-dog handed Rick the Cuffs. Rick and Daryl exchanged glances, somewhere along the lines of a silent “I knew it” But it just didn’t add up, no one just gets out of handcuffs without a key, unless the boy gnawed his hands clean off. “he couldn’t have jus’ got away like that…somethin’ smells rotten ‘round here..” I said looking around. Rick’s gaze went to the woods, as Shane came bolting out of it, limping slightly, his face bled from the center and he seemed out of breath. “Randall Got away, busted me in the face….took my gun!” Shane breathed. I looked at him in shock as did the others. I raised a brow at him as he side glanced at me. Now I knew something wasn’t right. But before I could question him, Rick had ordered Glenn and Daryl to form a search party. As Daryl went to gather his Crossbow and gun, I pulled at his sleeve, “no wait, it doesn’t add up….randalls not got he kind of power to bust Shane’s face in let alone find an opening to land a hit on him…and what about the cuffs” I asked Daryl looked back at me and kept walking “Shane’s to damn proud to pretend he got busted in the face by some kid, I know you’re trying to play mother but this is children playin’ house no more” Daryl said grabbing his gun and slinging his cross bow over his shoulder. “then let me come with you” I argued, Daryl held me still “no we don’t know what he’s doing out there” “if he is out there” I cut in “Or if he is reached his group…I don’t want you out there like that” He said the tail end gently and I found I couldn’t be made at him. With an unpleased sigh I watched him go off with Rick, Shane and Glenn.

The rest of us gathered in and around the main house, I paced back and forth across the porch, My dogs watching walking to and fro nearly wearing a whole in the wood. Carol and Lori watched me as well, Lori’s eyes as well as my own at been fixed upon the Woods since the guys left in search for Randall. My heart thumped disquietingly in my chest. My nerves were on edge, I gripped my riffle tightly, and my pacing became faster. “Bree….stop, you’ll make yourself dizzy sick” Carol called out to me; I stopped and looked up at her, my eyes turning towards the woods. “It’s the same feeling I had, back then…” I thought looking down at Russell’s riffle. Visions came back into my mind of Russell pushing me and the twins into the shed, the sound of the door latching shut. My eyes shot back open as I could hear footsteps. Looking up I could see Daryl and Glenn returning. Maggie shot out of the house into Glenn’s arms, I searched Daryl’s eyes. “Did you find him?” Carol asked timidly “yeah he was a walker…only thing is…he wasn’t bitten…his neck was broke” Daryl said never tearing his eyes away from mine. I knew why his neck as broke, that part was obvious, the disheartening news was…if he wasn’t bitten, how had he become a walker. As Daryl looked in my eyes I could see, he was asking the same thing. “Great just what we need…another problem” I sighed.

A gunshot rose into the air, our gaze turned towards the fields, there stood rick and Carl, but more importantly, headed for them, and us, was a large herd of walkers. Their numbers where far greater than the herd we had encountered on the highway, far greater. I froze we had to leave, and we had to leave now. “So much for paradise” I said as Daryl and I went for our arsenal. Arriving back on the porch I spotted rick leading Carl to the Barn, tugging on Daryl’s sleeve I pointed to them “what are they doing?” I asked Daryl loaded his gun “trying not to lead them directly here that’s what, buying us some time” He said quickly “dim the lights!” Hershel called into the house, Maggie, Patricia, Beth and Carol ran around and cut out the lights. Looking towards the Barn it had began to go ablaze. “Smart, very smart, always go with the fire” I muttered with a light smirk on my lips. “We can lead them away from the Barn with the cars” Andrea said, for the first time in a long time I had to agree with her “she’s right, I’ll take my truck and the dogs” I offered. “I’ll go” Glen offered and we followed after Andrea to the vehicles. I piled my four dogs in the truck, three in the bed, and one in the inside with me. Staring the truck up and pulled around, taking one last glance back at Daryl whom had mounted his Motorcycle. I winced, I hated that he road that damn thing. I love Motorcycles, but it left him exposed to the walkers. His eyes met mine, and I would tell he wasn’t thrill about the job I offered to do either. Not wanting to waist anymore time I pulled out and headed for the horde of walkers with Andrea and Glenn.


	7. Check The Body Before It Gets Cold

I fired shots out of the window as we herded the walkers like sheep, in hopes a good lot of them would follow us. “row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream, Aim for the head, of the walking dead, shoot and watch them bleed” I sang dryly firing off another shot, Glenn pulled around in front of me “that song is disturbing” He called out “this whole ordeal is disturbing!” I called back, it worked the walkers had begun to follow us, problem was now we were trapped within out cars until we could pick them off, luckily that didn’t take much time or effort. Looking up I spotted jimmy, he was in Dale’s RV trying to rescue Rick and Carl from the barn, the boy no one hardly talked about or talked to, from Hershel’s clan. There was always a gut feeling he wasn’t going to make it long, as Rick and Carl climbed down onto and then off of the RV blood splattered from the inside onto the windows. “gut feeling confirmed” I muttered in mild shock.

We were able to pilot a good number of the walkers away and kill that small group. Still far too many were left out, of all the ones we had managed to kill the horde still looked the same size, and where now headed for the Main house. We couldn’t corral them, that was now evident, we had to flee, quick fast and in a hurry. T-dog took his truck and went to gather some of the others. With my dogs and ordnance filling up my truck I hadn’t any room for anyone else, however I could buy Glenn and T-dog some time. I pulled the truck to a stop in front of the house; climbing on the small roof of the truck I began picking off walkers as they approached. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Carol had been pinned down by walkers behind a board, I wanted to go and help her, but I was surrounded by Walkers myself on top of my truck, My dogs ripped at the dead flesh of the walkers, they hadn’t caught on that they could actually attack dogs just yet, for that I was grateful. Panicking that the thought that Carol was in danger I was about ready to through myself into the sea of walkers below me and try to make it to her. Andrea jumped out of the passenger’s seat of T-dog’s truck and ran for Carol; she managed to get her away from the Walkers, but was taken to the ground by them shortly after.

The walkers began to scale the truck, a female grabbed my shoe, I slid backwards and landed in the middle of them on my back, scrambling to be feet, I kicked and punched them away from me, taking my riffle I blew away the others. Whistling for my dogs I fled from the truck. Carol had been cornered again by a tree, running to her I quickly swiped her hand almost dragging her behind me as I ran with her firing behind me at the walkers. “Bree!” she gasped happily, I was out of breath as we reached the side roads, walkers were inching their way to us from behind. I stood in front of Carol firing at them while they were still at a distance. I could hear the roar of a motor as Daryl road up beside us. “Hurry get on” He said. Carol quickly got on behind him. I stayed my ground firing at will. “Bree!” Daryl barked impatient with me as the walkers came closer. “Go Daryl get Carol out of here” I ordered. “Are you insane get on” He called back “come on Bree they’re coming” Carol cried reaching for my sleeve. “I said go Daryl, you’re running out of time…a third person will slow the bike down…” I said they didn’t move “Go, damn it!” I yelled kicking the wheel, “keep her safe” I said softly Daryl looked at me blankly before gunning it, Carol’s screams of protest rang out loudly as he did so.

Jessie, Billy, Boss, and Becky snarled at the oncoming walkers, I eyed my goal, my truck in the distance; the walkers had finally come away from it. Firing my riffle one more time before reloading I made a mad dash to the truck, it wasn’t hard to weave around the slow moving walkers. As I made It to my truck I quickly hopped in, Becky, Billy and Boss naturally jumped into the bed of the truck. My heart sank as I could hear the blood curdling yelps from my dog Jessie, whom had been attacked by a walker they had finally figured out they could attack dogs, not wanting the three in the truck bed to face the same fate I quickly pulled off onto the road, my heart beating rapidly the sun was starting to rise and I knew I was far behind the others. Day light came and I had barely reached the spot of the highway where we had left supplies for Sophia. I got out the car and looked around. “Shit” I muttered darkly I didn’t blame them for moving on, It wasn’t safe to stay on the highway in large numbers. A piece of paper flapped in the wind. It was tucked into the windshield wiper of the car; Sophia’s supplies had been sat on. “Andrea/Bree, went east” It read, I looked around. “East it is” I muttered hopping back into my car.

**: : : Meanwhile with the rest of the group : : :**

Daryl sat quietly as they tried to get some rest; night had fallen and after a less than pleasant group meeting everyone was trying to rest up. Everyone had been giving rick the blues, not for killing Shane but for keeping away information that everyone carried the “walker” virus within them, He had shared this with the group in the first meeting, in the second half, it had been agreed that he was to be listened to, trusted, and the he would lead them. The groups goal now was to find a place, they could keep safe long enough to live and thrive. Carol was currently upset with Daryl for many reasons, the foremost reason being that he had left Bree behind, even though she had protested against both of their wishes, he had cost her another daughter. On top of that, he refused to take lead over the group and sided with rick. She watched him from where he stood. He was gazing out upon the road. His eyes were fixed on it. Carol found it harder and harder to be mad at him as she watched him. “He didn’t want to leave her…he just knew her mind was made up…and that she was right…the bike couldn’t carry three” Carol thought with a sigh. After Lori made sure Carl was asleep she came and sat by Carol glancing at her she looked up at Daryl shaking her head slightly “do you think she made it out?” she breathed, Carol’s eyes fluttered as she fought back tears, “ I’m not sure…..but I’ve learned not to hope…” Carol said, Glenn walked up behind the two women “hey is he ok?” Glenn asked “we don’t know” Lori whispered back “He won’t say much…” Carol added.

**: : : Back to Bree : : :**

Night had fallen, and my truck as slowly running out of gas, I tried to remain calm but it wasn’t working. The road was pitch black, and the woods lining it were haunting. A figure walked into the middle of the road, I was prepaid to run over it. As I went to press down on the gas it put out its arms in a halt signal. I quickly hit the brake, nearly tossing my dogs out the back of the truck. Breathing heavily I watched the shadowed figure as it let down its arm. It was tall, most defiantly a man. My heart race, it wasn’t a walker, but was he a friendly or was his intentions bad. He slowly walked to the truck. Billy and Boss jumped out of the truck snarling at first. Baring their teeth head hung low. Suddenly Billy stopped snarling, he tilted his head and began to whine, slowly his tail wagged. Before I knew it he had bolted for the shadowed man. Then I heard it, a sound I had thought never to hear for my remaining life time. “Billy boy is-is that you?” the man asked, I slowly slid out of my truck, as I did so it stopped running finally out of gas.

Either way this played out it didn’t matter I was stuck here. But I was certain I knew that voice from somewhere. The man managed to get Billy off of him, Boss and Becky tore past me as I walked, leaping onto the man happily. He was so occupied with controlling the gleeful dogs he had forgotten about me. As I got close I stood over him in shock. Watching him play with the dogs and he knelt on the ground. He knew someone was standing before him though “these are my dogs, I don’t know how on earth you managed to find them, nor do I know what strange miracle brought you to me with them….but I thank you” He said looking up at me with a smile. His smile quickly faded, and my light grey eyes latched onto his blue ones. The breath he once had seemed to leave his body and my eyes grew wider. My gaze stayed fixed upon him as he got to his feet. “Bree?” At the sound of his voice I collapsed, fainted is a better word, my world went black.

“Who is she? Where’d she come from?” I heard someone ask slightly perturbed, No answer came “hello?” It asked again rough fully this time, “shh…she’s wakin’ up” another said, My eyes fluttered open blue ones burning a hole through my face with their gaze. Arms where wrapped around my body and I was being held within someone’s arms. Arms that felt both alarmingly foreign and remarkably familiar. “rise’n’ shine Clementine” My holder called. Fear and confusion took over my shock and I began to flail around madly. “ey! Wait, calm down, Bree, Bree! Calm down Bree!” He called fighting to keep me still in his grasp. “Let me go!” I barked pushing against his chest, to my dismay he enveloped his arms around my back pressing me to his chest. Loud thundering thumps came from it, he was breathing hard. I calmed myself I knew that heart beat; I knew this man’s sent the feel of his body heat. It was him, no I hadn’t a clue in the world how, but it was. “Russell….”


	8. The Ice Age

**Back at the camp site with rick and the others……**

Daryl lay on his side, his eyes opened quickly as there was the sound of footsteps. Her quickly sat up, his crossbow aimed at the visitor. “Whoa, wait it’ me!” Andrea called out holding her hands in front of her. This awoke the whole group. “Andrea!” Lori said in shock. “how’d you get past all those walkers?” Glenn cut in with wide eyes. Andrea shook her head “not alone, I had a bit of help…Theres a safer place up through the woods.” She said pointing. Daryl eyed her Carol locked eyes with Daryl, her heart sinking. What would be the chances of Andrea and Bree surviving the Horde. “Did Bree help you escape? Did you see her?” Carol asked helpfully, Andrea looked at Carol sadly “no, you mean she’s not here with you?” Andrea asked looking Intently at Daryl, whom cast his eyes to the right. “She stayed behind” He said dully. Andrea nodded. “come on, it’s not safe out there…the herd is still moving…follow me” Andrea said walking off into the woods.

**::: Back with Bree :::**

I gawked at him; He smiled at me his smile growing slowly as he planted little kisses around my face. “St-stop it…please…” I managed to find my voice, but my words surprised me. He pulled away with a wounded expression as I closed my eyes and removed myself from his lap. I rubbed my temples, The image in my head was of Daryl, then to the torn shirt, blood, and riffle that was left behind the day I thought I had lost Russell and then, of our twins. Suddenly a burst of rage surged through my body, if he had not been dead, where had he been all this time? Why had he left me alone in that shed with the twins to find for us alone? My eyes opened and I found myself glaring at him getting to my feet. My surrounding had not occurred to me yet. “You’re not dead?” I barked at this He quickly got to his feet as well “well damn…high honey, I’m so glad you’re ok…I missed you, yeah I know I missed you too….hey can I at least get a I love you?” He sighed, my glare stayed where it was. “I thought you were dead….why’d you leave us in that damn shed if you weren’t!” I barked. Taking a step back from him. I bumped into someone, looking behind me, I saw a woman she was cloaked and hooded. She stood rigidly and her face was hidden. This threw me off, looking around; I saw we were in dimly lit Prison mess hall. I froze “where are we?” I asked “A prison….a high security prison...or at least it used to be” Russell said dryly. “Why?” I asked, the woman circled me, I glared at her, to which she laughed lightly “oh a tough one” She said in amusement. “I’d be careful…she really is” Russell said. I sighed “just what is going on here?” I asked. Russell pushed pasted the woman, and took my hand, “walk with me…I can explain it all” He said.

I followed him as he lead me out onto the front grounds, we winded through the thin halls of thru prison. “Why’d you leave us?” I questioned bitterly He sighed “I knew too much about the Virus…. They wanted you…and if they found the twins” He said darkly. “So there were no walkers left when you put us in that shed?” I asked blood boiling over. “They wanted to draw blood from you… you’re an adult but the twins..” He muttered, I wanted to deck him, square in the face, Was he really so stupid. “Oh so you were trying to save them…” I said in a low hiss, clenching my firsts tightly “was that it…” I muttered. He went to touch my shoulder I recoiled “They died anyway Russ! You weren’t there, I needed the extra pair of eyes, I couldn’t leave them in that shed by themselves while I went into the house and the nearby woods trying to find something to feed them with!” I yelled, not able to look at him. He gasped and stepped back “Bree…I” He started, “Momma, want Papa, Momma hungry, Momma want to go inside!” I yelled tear leaking from my eyes. “Their nightmares…staying up all through the mornings and nights, trying to make sure they were safe and sleeping well.” I said my voice escalating. “Bree…calm down” Russell said looking around as we where now outside. “They cried for you!” I barked pointing at him, rage burring in my eyes. “Your babies cried for you, in the end….When the walker…” I started but stopped as I heard groaning from behind me. Turning around I saw 3 walkers headed out of the forest and tot eh gate surrounding the Prison. I stepped back; Russell grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, for a second my rage melted away. I reached for my riffle only to find it was gone. Russell smirked and aimed over my shoulder with my riffle. This was really his old one. He shot the three walkers in the head, however two more walked out, and then three more. Soon it was four more. “Did the herd find it’s way back here?” I thought out loud. “they’ve been trying to lead them here on purpose for months” Russell spat bitterly. “they?” I asked as Russell shot at the walkers who were coming in threes and fours now.

Russell went to open his mouth with a familiar sound pierced through my ears. The sound of an arrow whizzing through the air “It can’t be” I breathed running to the gate. Out of the woods emerged Rick and the others. Daryl leading the front and rick the rear. Lori, Beth, Carl and Carol where in the middle while the men, Maggie and Andrea smashed and shot their way through. Taking four of my throwing knives out of my jean pockets I jumped the gate, landing with a thud I tossed the four knives, landing them into four different walker’s heads. Daryl looked up as a knife landed in the center of the walker’s in front of him, skull. His eyes brightened as he looked up at me. I smirked “oh really you thought I was that easy to get rid of?” I asked, raising his cross bow he fired killing a Walker that had hobbled its way to me. “Bree!” Carol called breaking away from the group as she ran for me, Daryl made sure her way was clear. She flung her arms around my neck. “Yeah momma I know” I said quickly pushing her behind me. I heard the gate rattle and shake, then a thud. Russell walked to my side and began picking off walkers with his riffle left and right. He walked in front of me and Carol “come one hurry! Over the fence” He called out to the others. Rick looked hesitant but quickly enlisted T-dog into helping him left the women over the fence first. While Daryl, Glenn, and Hershel picked off walkers, with Russell. Soon that same woman came running almost gliding over the gate she cut through the walkers with her kitannas like butter. Russell stood his ground as well. I took the chance to help Carol over the gate. “Come on!” I called holding out my hand to Daryl “they’ve got this come on!” I called again seeing him he was tentative. He looked back at Russell quickly before taking my hand, He grabbed my waste gently and tossed me over the gate, He quickly followed after me. His arm latched around my waste tightly “Daryl” I said softly brushing a hand through his hair. “Next time…just get on the damn bike” He said leaning in and kissing my forehead. I almost completely forgot about Russell “you better go real in your girl” The woman said smoothly, Russell looked back at me, his eyes flashed as he quickly hopped the fence. He snatched my arm pulling me away from Daryl “Hey what the hell are you doing?” Daryl called out angrily. Russell turned around to glare at Daryl but his baby face, failed him “Takin’ my Faince to safety” He growled Daryl looked taken back, but his face grew cold “Russell?” He said somewhat bitterly. The two locked eyes. “Come on we can’t waste any time we’re only egging the walkers on” The woman said waling ahead of the group. Carol ran to catch up with me nudging my side she smiled “he’s cute” She mouthed nodding towards Russell. I smiled but frowned a bit looking at a fuming Daryl. “…talk about a rock and a hard place” I muttered, turning to look at Daryl one last time, He caught my eyes, and my heart broke in half, the first full emotion I had seen in his eyes since I’ve meet him, but why did it have to be pain.

Inside the Prison the woman, Michonne said to keep our group away from theirs for a while to let us regroup. Daryl hovered over me, standing close behind me as he leered at Russell, Russell looked down at Carol and Smiled, “you gon’ introduce me to moms?” He asked flashing a charming smile, Daryl rolled his eyes. “oh yeah…Russ this is…Momma Carol…” I said taking Carol’s hand and leading her in front of me. “Glad to meet you Carol” He said Carol smiled “likewise, I’ve heard a lot about you” She said with a warm smile. Russell eyed Daryl “is that so” He said slowly “Bree’ra….who’s your friend” He said portentously, I looked back at Daryl worriedly his was sending daggers. “eh…this is Daryl…Daryl Dixon” I said awkwardly Daryl glowered “Nice to meet you..eh…Russ?” Daryl said holding out his hand, I looked at Daryl amazed, I had expected much worse, than a ridged handshake. Russell looked down at Daryl’s hand coldly before shaking it “ Daryl huh, Thanks for protecting my Bree…” He said with a devious smile, Daryl flinched “yeah whatever..” Daryl muttered, readjusting his crossbow over his shoulder. I bit my lip, this was a curved ball, I was glad to see Russell…and of course I loved him. Yet I gave Daryl much more of myself. “I’ll leave you to your man” Daryl said brushing past me swiftly. I froze glancing at Carol before running after Daryl.

“ Daryl, wait!” I called out, grasping his hand, he pulled it away from me sharply “what the hell do you expect me to do….fiancé?...who’s your friend?” He asked pointedly “I can’t help that he’s alive…and I can’t help my confusion…” I said softly “I don’t really know why I’m upset anyway…it’s not like we were ever really anything” He shot; I deflated “really?” I breathed. He stood with his back to me. “….but, at camp back in Atlanta….and at the Lab the center of disease control….” I whispered. He turned a bit. Images flooded into my mind of the unexpected kiss at the camp. Daryl and I had been at each other’s throats 24/7 when we first met, It had all started over his brother Merle. Merle had always hated me, and I him. Daryl was just being loyal to his brother. However when Daryl had lost Merle. It was obvious he was at a complete loss. I had tried being nicer to him. I knew I was breaking through his walls. But one day, he crossed the line….It came into my mind like it was yesterday…

**: Flash Back :**

The walkers had just attacked us in the night; we lost many within our group. Including the young Amy. Carol and Lori had patched up and splinted by broken finger, and cut side. I had obtained these wounds because of Daryl. He tackled me to the ground as a walker launched itself at me, He saved me, but is arrow stabbed my side, and he landed so that out body weight crushed my finger. I hadn’t thanked him. That same night we had gotten into another agreement, when I was trying to be kind enough to invite him to talk with me and a group of survivors, as he was sitting on his own. I was still bitter. I was joking around with Lori about how Daryl broke my finger, He over heard and took it personally I guess “ Ungrateful Nigger….” He muttered walking by” I jumped to my feet and stormed after him. Wirlling him around by the arm “what the hell it was just a joke! Damn I know your bro is gon an’ all but pull up your big boy drawls and lighten up!” I yelled He leered at me “Lighten up! We lost what 5 people, your ass would have been one of them if I haddn’t had save you, Don’t know why I did cause we’d all be better off with you gone, danger prone you attract trouble like honey does bees!” He shot back. “Oh really? All this time I’ve been trying to cheer your but hurt ass up! So tell me why’d mister hard ass save lil’ ol’ tarbaby huh?” I called “what is mister confederate? Tounge tided now? No wise ass remake!” I called after him as he went to walk away, He turned sharply and grabbed my wrist pulling my to him, she pressed his lips against mine forcefully “just shut the fuck up” he muttered softly before doing so. I froze, he pulled me closer to him. My face grew hot as his arms wrapped around me. I could feel the others looking. As he pulled away he glared at me “answer enough for you!” he barked before storming off. I stood there trying to catch my breath before quickly darting off in the opposite direction…..

**: End Flash Back :**

My eyes fluttered “that ment nothing?” I asked He stood still”….and the Night at the Center of Disease control….I gave myself to you. I don’t just do that….not since…the twins…” I muttered softly, he looked back at me flinching but he recovered quickly. “I never said I was with you…hell your better bodied than than Andrea or Carol, and there isn’t a lot of other wemon to choose from if you haven’t noticed…. You take what you can get” he said bitterly yet slowly as if he new he had made a mistake. “I…you…you were just?” I stammered baffled. “think about it….have I said I love you” He said sharply. I froze.. Not I wasn’t sentamenal, hadden’t been since the loss of my children, and what I thought was the loss of Russell. But at that moment, I wanted to cry, however If that’s how it really was. I forced Daryl to turn around, he leered darkly into my eyes, but as he saw the acid like tears forming in my eyes he drew back, not fast enough as a balled up my fist and connected it with his side jaw, it only turned his head, much like a slap would. “You filthy bastard…your worthless! I suppose Merle will be proud…maybe your pa to!” I yelled drawing the attention of the others. “You’re no better than Shane was…hope to die generic male… another person whom doesn’t deserve to have survived the outbreak…so many good people died yet another worthless life slipped through…your selfish…..I knew it, I knew it from day one, I was better off just hating you! “ I yelled. Leaning up into his face “you ol’d immature, crook, make your brother proud, maybe we’ll chain you up to die to, and more the better, maybe I can watch the walkers tear you apart, and then as you rise to your feet…if you still have any as one of them, I’ll dismember you peace by peace before smashing your head in….and see if any tear comes from me….” I barked. His eyes where wide by now, and tear slipped down my face, Russell came up behind me. “…I…had…” I said my voice trailing off. Russell wrapped his arms around my waste, glaring at Daryl. I threw Russell’s arms off “I don’t need either of you…or anyone” I said quickly storming off. Carol ran after me but I shook her off to. I didn’t want to be near anyone, no one, my pride was wounded, that I could trust anyone whom would hurt me, no not that, it was the sheer humiliation. I was done with people, the world was bad before, and now the hearts of men had waxed cold, and if that’s how the world was going to be, I would go cold to. Carol whipped around and glared at Daryl, whom stood there looking much like a wounded dog.


	9. Boiling Over

Carol looked at Daryl nearly stomping up to him she slapped his face, “are you going to push everyone away?” She said hurtfully “ I trusted her to you…I thought you’d be good for her after hearing her story…I thought maybe she would start over, I wanted for her a love without pain..Without the pain I suffered by my husband, so much emotional abuse.” Carol seethed. “We weren’t ever together!” Daryl barked as if Carol was slow, he said each word as if periods where between them. “Bullshit” she said tanking everyone back. “Really though it is…you hawk over her like a hunger vulture. Looking for food, you didn’t even sleep when she was gone. You too damn prideful is what it is, we all knew you could be an ass” Glenn said dryly Maggie looked proudly at him latching her arm in his. “Finding someone who cares about you now is like….finding a large chunk of gold in the Yukon Rivers…it’s beyond rare…and it’s the only thing that keeps us sane. You and Bree are both proud as hell….but regardless of what she would admit too, she cares about you a lot….” Glenn ranted on, Russell stood their awkwardly, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Had he lost her to this man? He had been genuinely trying to help protect her and his twins that day. Had mistake caused her all that inner pain? Carol looked up at Daryl sadly “you know how you find out how much you really cared about a person” She said softly. All eyes fell on her “when they are taken from you forever, in a way where you can’t even glance at them….their voice echoes in your head, but you know they are not there, you see their face all the time….but they aren’t anywhere near you. You want to just reach out for them, and you can’t” she said in a daze. “What would you do….if you walked outside, and saw her as a walker…what you feel, if you had to watch one of us shoot her down…or could you do it?” Carol said dryly. Daryl looked away. “He won’t have to do it…Bree has me…that’s all she needs, we’ll reform our life” Russell said earning a glare from Daryl “where the hell where you? If you weren’t dead, why weren’t you there for her then” Daryl said coldly “that’s no business of yours is it…you weren’t ever really close enough with her to care, am I right?” Russell barked. Stepping closer to Daryl “ I should kill you…I should kill you for touchin’ her…for even sticking yourself in her let alone putting your filthy arms around her…I know your type…I grew up with you..People like you, you give a bad name to a beautiful back country” Russell hissed. Daryl glared at him. “And you’d think you’d be wiser…I mean…what your 4? 7 years older than me…But I know just by looking at you…you’re not a man….just a Hick” Russell said darkly. Daryl glared at him, stepping to Russell’s ear he hissed “something reeks about you….like rotted gizzards… you knew about her…what she is… When I find out what’s really under that sheep’s skin or yours” Daryl threatened. Russell’s eyes locked with Daryl’s and tension rose in the room. The two men held an almost animalistic malice between them. Russell smirked “and if I was dirty….it I was rotted….she hates you, do you think she’d listen.. I knew her heart inside and out…face it even if I wasn’t alive, her heart.. it lives in me…that means you are dead already” Russell said before going back to his group.Daryl stood there leering at the ground, before going to follow after Bree.

**::: With Bree:::**

I stood outside on the grounds, watching the gates, someone stood at my side “I learned a long time ago, the best way to survive this…is to keep everyone at a distance” Michonne said calmly. I looked up at her, my eyes fluttering. “You where a mother?” She asked, I nodded. “how many?” she asked simply. “twins, a boy and a girl…” I said softly, “with the blonde one?” she said I nodded “we had tried…5 times to have a baby…I jus’….I wasn’t capable of giving healthy ones… 3 times I was pregnant…we lost ‘em….then we had the twins….they were miracles…” I said Michonne had gotten me on a role. “they were born completely healthy…that was the time when, the reports started to come in on the news of people brutally assaulting other people, by the time they were one, those reports had turned into people trying to eat other people, when they turned two….the outbreak” I mumbled. “ we were scared…but Russell promised it would be ok…this ol’man worked for the government…a doctor for the army…he knew inside stuff…we thought we would be safe. Walkers attacked the house, Russell got us out, put us in the shed, next thing we knew he was yelling that they had surrounded the shed…but just before he had claimed he killed them all. There was a gunshot and then it went quiet…I thought he was dead” I said. Michonne nodded “we’ve been through similar stories, I and my group, however we were in Russell’s shoes.” Michonne said darkly. “It will be explained when we have the meeting for now try to rest.” She said. I watched her as she got up to leave.

I sat out there until night fell, then curiosity hit me, I gazed out at the few walkers outside of the gate. “I wonder” I thought getting up I scaled the fence, jumped to the ground looking at the two walkers. “Come on, I’m right here” I muttered stepping closer, It reached out for its meal, “don’t get to happy…it’s just a nibble” I said holding out my arm. “ Bree! What are you doing stop it!” Carol called out at the top of her lungs. I froze, I hadn’t thought anyone was out “ Go back inside Carol!” I yelled. She ran to the gate, shaking it yelling at me making as much noise as she could. Suddenly Rick and our group came running out into the front grounds. Daryl stopped to see what was going on, before darting for the gate. He quickly started to scale it as the walker bit down on my wrist, I cried out slightly as its blunt teeth tore through my skin, it gnawed at my wrist tearing away the flesh. “oh my god” Carol called covering her mouth. Daryl jumped down over the fence jamming a knife into the walkers head. He quickly tore his shirt and wrapped my wrist with it. “are you crazy!” he yelled at me dragging me over the gate with him. Carol ran to Daryl beating on his chest “you pushed her to this!” She hissed. Daryl grabbed her wrists and pushed her away. I was mildly concerned; I was hoping not to cause such a scene. Daryl looked at me mildly concerned as well. Michonne pushed past everyone taking my hand she lead me away.

“you thought you’d test it out…it’s risky” Michonne muttered as she cleaned my wrist in the bathroom. “hey at this point…it doesn’t make a difference…if I’m fucked fine….I’m fully ready to go, if not, hell it doesn’t matter” I said. Michonne nodded “it looks ok for now…we will see, it usually only take a new minutes….maybe a day…we’ll watch you for fever…you do know…we’ll have to put you in a cell” She said slowly, I nodded “I’m fine with that” I said as she lead me out of the bathroom. I felt guilty as I watched Carol cry as they locked me within the cell. Daryl stopped Michonne from closing the door on me, sliding in himself. “What are you doing” She said “what the hell does it look like” He said closing the cell himself. I eyed him “cool I get my revenge after all…” I said with a morbid humor Daryl leered at me “that ain’t funny” He said I rolled my eyes. “What the hell is going on!” Russell yelled “let her loose!” he called Michonne turned to him and they exchanged hidden glances “he’s been bitten” She said there was something hidden in her tone. “We have to keep her locked up…you know it usually takes a matter of minutes” Michonne said glancing to the side. Russell nodded slightly. Rick exchanged glances with Hershel, something didn’t seemed right. “We’ll watch her for the next few days….get yourselves settled here…on the third day will have our groups meet….there things that need to be talked about” Michonne said looking toward me before walking off. I sat as far as I could form Daryl. However he never took his eyes off of me. I propped myself on the top bunk of the cell and went off to sleep.

I felt something drape around me in my sleep, opening my eyes I saw Daryl’s leather jacket around me. “you were shivering…” He said his tone was odd, “I was?” I asked dryly “it’s not cold in here” he added “I never said I was cold” I yawned going to lay back down. Closing my eyes, I felt body heat, glancing behind me I saw he had laid next to me, his back facing me. I turned back around and tried to catch some more sleep. The next morning everyone was staring at me. “I’m not walkerfied yet!” I said getting them to advert there gaze. Guilt rushed over me, as Carol, Lori, and Maggie looked so distraught. I sighed. Daryl was once again on the other side of the cell even he was watching me as if I was going to turn. He fidgeted. Michonne slid breakfast to us under the cell bars. After a few bites of the powder eggs I made a break for the toilet and lost it all. Daryl set his plate down and went to me, without speaking a word he rubbed my back gently and held by my hair. I looked up to see everyone gawking at me. “I’ve always gotten sick over eggs in the morning just as Russ” I sighed. They all just looked away. I pushed Daryl away from me. “Don’t touch me again” I barked. “I’m sorry” He muttered. “Save it” I spat climbing back on to the top bunk. Noon rolled around and Carol wrapped her hands around the bars “hey Bree….how are you feeling?” She asked timidly her voice slightly shaken “I’m fine…really, don’t worry yourself” I said softly with a smile. Carol just sighed tiredly before leering at Daryl “are you happy now, look at what you’ve done” She shot, Daryl looked at her blankly. That night I could feel Daryl hovering over me. He went to brush my hair, I flinched and swatted his hand away “I said don’t touch me….” I said my words were cold. He lay down beside me. His back turned to me “look…I’m sorry.” He sai1d, I stayed quiet. He glanced back at me, and took my hand, forcing my fingers to intertwine with his. “your hands are cold” He stated, “don’t tell me you’re scared?” I asked bitterly. He turned over. “Of course I “ he started he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. His heart was beating faster. “ I get ahead of myself…I’ve built up a will to fight off any kind of fear, since I was little.” He said in a whisper. “so” I said. “so…if you turn….I’ll pull the trigger…” He said his voice trailing off “don’t make me do that” He said quickly turning back over on his other side.

It was day two and my shivering had gotten much worse, but I was still calm Daryl on the other hand looked like he was going to be sick “where the hell is Russell?” He called going up to the bars “why isn’t he here?” he asked. “Michonne had kept him tied up on the other side of the prison, no one’s come out from that side” Andrea said calmly. As the day progressed my breathing sped up, I was still calm. Daryl walked over to me, he placed his hand to my head and then behind my ear, He grimaced “fever” he muttered, Carol had watched him, she quietly turned away, I knew that they group had already made up their mind. Rick stood up “we can’t just put her through this and watch her go through this” He said taking his gun, He aimed it at me. Daryl pushed me behind him “Daryl move” Rick called “No…the fever might calm down…we don’t know, she’s already gone longer than most” He said calmly. “Besides if anyone pulls the trigger it’s me” He added Ricked still aimed his gun Daryl raised his Cross boy “don’t make me, brother” He said calmly and almost deadly. Rick sighed and lowered his gun. “fine fair enough” He said walking back to the group. Daryl slowly lowered his Crossbow he paused before turning to face me. Before I could protest for fight him off, he took me into his arms and sat in the corner of the cell holding me there. In the middle of the night, Michonne entered the cell, and ripped me from Daryl’s hands, he quickly jumped to his feet “what are you doing!” he called, but she continued to lead me down the hall ways. Two men followed he “restrain him” Michonne ordered them, they both took Daryl by the arms. Daryl fought against them, but they were larger and took him to the ground. “Bree!” He called after me trying to find them off and waking the rest of the group. Michonne took me to what looked like the prison Infirmary, Russell took my hand and lead me to a hospital bed, laying me down he stroked the hair out of my face “You’re mad at me now…but it’ll make since very soon, if I’m right…” He said softly kissing my forehead; right now the fever had me confused. A Lady in a doctor’s coat stuck a needle into my arm, and then everything faded to black.


	10. Thou Art Frail

I woke to the sound of loud mass arguing. I groggily sat up on my elbows, trying to focus my eyes. “That’s the end of it both of you” I heard Michonne yell. “Do not test me” she said gravely. “What the hell” I muttered lowly. I felt all eyes turn to me, my own eyes where open but all I could see was white. “It’s the injection it’ll pass soon” I heard Russell coo. “What did you stick me with?” I managed to ask, I didn’t get an answer. “He’s injecting her with the virus!” I heard Daryl bark, “You’re supposed to be her fiancé…why are you trying to make her turn!” Daryl continued on he sounded absolutely furious. “What? Is this true?” I asked looking around aimlessly. Russell was quiet my site began to inch back slowly, the whiteness faded away and colors came into view. “Why?” I asked looking at Russell intently “why…why are you pumpin’ me full of the virus” my voice was void of emotion I couldn’t gather together what was happening, Russell wouldn’t hurt me, he just wouldn’t, or would he?

Russell took my arm and helped me off of the bed “the only way I can explain is if I show you” He said dryly, leading me away behind him. Daryl went to race after us but Michonne stopped him “only if you behave yourself” she barked “yeah whatever” Daryl muttered pushing past her. I glanced back at him, he scowled at Russell murderously. We came to what had to be the darkest side of the Prison I had seen. Light growls and banging came from the very last cell. Russell took my hand and led me to it. As my eyes focused on the figures moving in the dark I screamed horrified, I backed up into Daryl covering my mouth and sinking to my knees. My body shook, and flash back upon flashback flew through my mind. Their birth, their first steps, the 1 year birthday, the nights in that horrible shed. I lifted my eyes back to the cell, two once perfect, beautiful twins where now rotted, miniature walkers. Reaching and grabbing out of the bars, for the meal that was just out of reach. “See…see Bree they know their ma” Russell said softly. I shook my head and looked up at him in disbelief. “They’re not reaching for mommy they want dinner” Daryl said looking at Russell hatefully “you’ve lost your mind….you’ve completely lost your mind” I breathed. “What the hell is this?” I asked. “You didn’t shoot them in the head… you didn’t know to do that, earlier on in the outbreak…so I was able to save them…” Russell said with a large grin. “Save them?” I asked revolted “you can’t save them…you can’t bring back the dead…even those that walk” I said. Russell shook his head “no, you don’t understand, your blood holds the key, Bree your system rejects the virus…with it we can make a cure a shot that will keep the virus at bay” He said. “That won’t work on those who are already walkers, commonsense well tell you that’ Daryl said helping me to my feet. “so why are you giving shots of the virus….” I asked darkly “ we already took samples of your blood…so now we were testing to see just how much of the virus your body could take…even if you turned….we could save you with the anti-virus we’re making from your blood” Russell said, he said this like it was nothing, like everything was going to be ok. I reached for Daryl’s Cross bow and aimed it at him tears burning in my eyes “you’ve lost your mind….you’ve put my babies in a cage letting them walk around as filthy little monsters….” I said through gritted teeth. Michonne stepped in front of me and lowered the cross bow, She rose her gun and fired into the cell. I watched in shock as the twins lay on the ground. Russell yelled out, lunging at Michonne, whom effortlessly pushed him down onto the ground. She quickly had his wrists bound “Your time will be spent in the physic Ward” Michonne said coldly. “for give me…I had not known what he was keeping down here…” She said before pulling Russell to his feet and pushing him down the hall.

Daryl stood next to me as I gazed at what used to be my life, in that cell. Daryl rested his hands on my shoulders. “It’s my fault…I hooked up with a man, whose father was working on this horrible virus…My body just had to be immune to it….and I had to have those kids…”I muttered. “Don’t regret that…ok so Russell’s a nut job. Your kids, they didn’t have anything to do with this...You can’t regret them” Daryl said. I looked up at him a bit shocked, “so are you gonna tell the others” Daryl asked, I paused “I don’t know…you saw how they reacted to Ricks news” I said slowly. Daryl took my arm forcing me to turn my gaze away from the twins and follow him. I took one last glance behind me, it was like an official statement, my life that I had was gone, and there’d never be another one like it. Same I guess could be said for the world, the world as we knew it was distorted, centuries, and generations of invention, great health strides, and technology had to be rebuilt. Crops and governments restored populations reborn. Everything had changed and it had just begun to sink in. Daryl glanced down at me, he stopped me in my tracks, I nearly bumped into him. I looked up at him in confusion, his eyes hid any small trace of emotion he usually felt safe with giving away, as they tore through my own sending chills down my spine. He framed my face in his hands, my chin resting in his palms. “Do you still love Russell, Even now” He asked his voice was serious and his eyes were searching mine. I couldn’t speak because I didn’t have an answer for him. I hated Russell now, but anyone would lose their mind upon finding their children as walkers, and their fiancé gone, plus on top of that I knew he knew it was mostly his fault. Could I hate him for that completely? Daryl began to look defeated as He realized I didn’t have an answer to give. I wanted to, I wanted to tell him, no, that Russell wasn’t anything to me anymore, like a removed appendage. But I couldn’t, not just yet. Daryl sighed letting go of my face he continued to lead me back to the others.

As I returned to the group, I was quickly mobbed into the arms of Carol; shortly after Maggie had attacked me as well, followed by Lori, and then Glenn. “Bree!” Carol called looking me over like a fussing mother, I couldn’t help but laugh. It wasn’t funny because I knew I had truly worried her. But I had to make sure; my antics were just to make sure I was still immune. I had known about my Immunity ever since the outbreak started, back when I was held up in the shed with the twins. I took several bites from walkers while trying to shield my children from them. Aside from feeling like I had the stomach flu, nothing had every happened. It’s been about a year now. “You are like freakin’ wonder woman or something” Glenn said laughing Maggie slapped my arm “why’d you go scare us all like that!” She said with a small smile. “How?” Lori asked as the four pulled away from me. Rick Looked at me intently as Beth, T-dog, Andrea, Carl and Hershel all focused on me “how’d you survive and direct bite from a walker like that. I looked up at Daryl “I uh…yawl might want to sit down” I said brushing back my hair. “What is it?” Carol asked as I gestured for her to sit. “The virus, that’s causing people to turn into walkers, weather by bite or by the natural process it’s now taking through the blood stream…Doesn’t affect me, my body somehow, rejects it.” I said slowly “so you’re a walking antidote” Rick said with a large sigh. “In a way, nothings promised however, we don’t know how much of the virus my system can take…That’s why I let the walker bite me I had to make sure. If I become to full of the virus at one time, I suspect I’d be a walker within seconds maybe…I’m not sure…but that makes more since” I added. “if you body rejects the virus how can you have to much of it in your body?” Carl asked, I blinked for a minute and looked at the kid, He had a good point. “I-I’m not sure kid…But I know everything has a breaking point…besides that with Ricks Added discovery…we know that the Virus is adapting rather quickly, and is more advanced than the creators thought.” I said feeling mentally bushed. Carol got up and patted my back. “you look like you need rest, while you were out Michonne gave us a tour of the Prison” She said with a grin “you won’t believe what this huge place is really hiding in the back of it” She said I raised a brow “but we’ll show you that latter, you should go take a shower” She added. “They have showers?” I asked confused “the waters not hot, but it feels nice all the same” Beth said lowly, “I’ll take her” Daryl said almost refusing to look anyone in the eyes. Carol gave him a knowing smile and nodded. “Fine you do that” she said ushering us off.

“What did she mean?” I asked Daryl glanced back at me “there’s a whole community here in this prison, outside in the back courtyards, they’re growing crops and all kinds of things.” He said, “Really?” I asked half heartedly “Although with whomever started making this virus leading hordes of walkers to this place….I don’t know how long it’ll last…realistically” Daryl added, I nodded I didn’t have much to say, the image of the twins as walks was still vivid in my mind, and all I wanted to do was collapse and sleep for months on end, I hadn’t any mental strength to add anymore, my mind was done for quite a while. I silently slipped my hand into his, looking away avoiding his gaze as he knew he would turn to me. His grip around my hand tightened as he continued to lead me. We stopped in front of the prison showers; It was a large room with multiple shower heads hanging from the ceiling. I started to walk inside but stopped as Daryl wasn’t following. I looking down at my feet and I knew I was blushing. “Um…” I stammered, He smirked at me “you scared?” he asked amused “it’s a large empty room in a prison” I stated, but his smirk grew. “You’ve been walking around killing walkers” He added “an’ this is different…jus’ come on, it’s not like its nothin’ you’ve not seen” I said. Daryl walked by me still holding his smirk. I turned on the water and stripped down, the water felt nice as it cascaded over my skin, but it was as cold as ice and shivered under the force of the water. “Cold this…this is freezing” I thought. A surge of warmth spread over me as strong warms wrapped around my shivering frame. Looking up I saw Daryl’s eyes. My face grew hot as I tried to play off how flustered I had become. I was mentally kicking myself, as he was so calm, I could feel the rhythm of his breathing with the light heaving of his chest. “What are you doing?” I managed to ask “you were shivering” He said simply. “That didn’t mean it was ok for you to strip and come over here” I added leering ahead of me. “Why it’s nothing you’ve not seen before” He said mimicking my words. “Smart ass” I muttered he laughed and spun me around. I tried to avoid his gaze, “go hand me the soap” I muttered, he grabbed the soap and a wash cloth, but instead of handing it to me, he lathered up the cloth. “What are you doing now?” I asked eying him suspiciously; He took the wash cloths and ran it over my shoulder, across my collarbone to the opposite shoulder and down my arm. My face grew hot again but I tried not to let it show as I’m far too prideful. Daryl trailed the cloth back up my arm, across my chest and down to my stomach. He was being gentle, It was weird, I’ll admit, I was fully able, a grown woman, and yet this man was bathing me. Beyond that, It seemed like something Daryl would be incapable of, that kind of tenderness.

He handed me the cloth and turned his back to me, allowing me to cover obvious areas. Tossing my rag to the side I pick up another and lathered it up. Daryl almost shivered as I glided the rag across his back, as he turned I washed his chest and arms. Taking care at his side where the arrow wound was still trying to heal. As I let him finishing washing the rest of him I headed farther off into the showers, to wash my hair. He soon followed, pulling me closer to him. He held me tight, nuzzling my neck his right hand in the small of my back, his left rested on my hip. Both arms soon wrapped around my waste, and he pulled me even closer. My whole body felt hot, not even the freezing water seemed to make a difference in his embrace. Under the almost rain like song of the showers, we let nature take its course.

When we returned from the showers we received knowing glances from nearly everyone, while Carl looked confused as he sat playing with my dogs. Feeling uncomfortable I grabbed my things and slung them over my shoulder. I began to distance myself for Daryl remembering the fight we had had a few days ago, suddenly feeling cheap and very foolish. He looked at me slightly confused as he notice I was shying away. Carol sighed and shook her head. “Your rooms are ready” Michonne called I jumped slightly; she always seemed to come from what seemed like nowhere, it was slightly disturbing. Without a word we followed her, we came to a ward that was brightly lit, the cells had been fashioned like very simple bed rooms, “take your pick…it’s late, get some rest, you meet all of the other tomorrow” Michonne added before swiftly leaving the room. I took a small cell it had one bunk I slid my things under the bunk and walked to the sink, it had been cleaned, Prison sinks are usually dirty, and the toilet that is usually in the cells had a veining plant planted in it. Its many vines hanging down out of the toilet made it look like a flower pot. Daryl soon followed in after me, I didn’t want to share a cell with him at this point, yet, I can’t image getting any rest without him there. It had been far too long of a time that I had been sleeping under him; he made me feel safe, even if he wasn’t in good graces with me.

I lay down in the bunk facing the wall; He crawled in after me, “what’s wrong with you?” He asked. I kept silent and adjusted my arm under my head. “I can’t believe I got caught up back there, even after you blatantly told me what I am to you” I muttered disgusted. Daryl sat up, “I was just running my mouth” He said mildly shocked. He put his hand on my side and locked his other hand in my hair. “You take things way to seriously…I’m hot headed you are too, we both shout out a bunch of air it doesn’t mean anything” He said. I glared at the wall I could almost feel the smirk come to his face, as I awaited another smart comment. “Besides…I know that you’d never let a walker near me, let alone be able to dismember me if I had gotten turned into one” He added. I wiggled his hand off of my side and swatted his hand out of my hair. “Forgive me if I have a hard time believing that” I garbled Daryl looked down on me, before turning his back to me and settling into the bed. I sighed silently and closed my eyes. I only needed to her one simple thing from him, just one thing, but I knew he was to prideful and to closed off to admit it. On the other hand there was a fact I didn’t want to face. Maybe there was never anything there at all, Just human desperation or companionship of any kind. Quickly shutting off my thoughts I tried to find sleep.


	11. Splitting Atoms

I awoke entangled in Daryl’s arms, He looked at peace in his sleep, and I found myself staring at him. His eyelids quivered between half open and closed as he began to wake. I rolled over him, and got out of the bed, the weight of my body in that quick movement made him wide awake as he groaned “what was that for” He asked rubbing his stomach which my elbow had landed in. I stood up and put on my cropped jean jacket, looking at him blankly before walking out of the cell. He looked around confused but quickly scrambled to his feet after me. I walked around the Prison trying desperately to find Michonne. I didn’t know why but she made me feel calm, she seemed to know what she was doing, like she held the key to the end of all of this. My search led me back to the front of the prison. Outside of the gate Michonne was fighting off walkers with her Katannas. She was doing very well, but there were to many of them. I quickly hopped the gate, and threw a knife in a walkers head. “Another Helicopter passed by in the night…” She grumbled. “Why do they keep leading them here…who are they?” I asked her as we stood back to back. “We are not yet sure….but it is obvious, they know we here know too much…they want us gone” She said darkly. “What do you know?” I asked driving a knife into a walker’s skull it cried out rotted blood shooting out of its head as it crumbled to the ground. Soon we stood in bodies of walkers, Michonne put away her swords and turned to me “ why the Virus started…” She said looking me deep in the eyes.

I wandered around the prison aimlessly; I heard the sound of paws slopping across the floor at high speeds. My dogs nearly attacked me with aging tails. Big balls of happy fur. “Alright alright I was missed” I said laughing, Carol laughed as well. “I hadn’t seen you so I took them with me to see were you were.” She said with a sweet smile, I had spaced out as she talked. Carol frowned “are, are you ok?” Carol asked. I looked up at her my eyes were glazed over “it was all population control” I said softly, Carol walked closer to me searching my eyes “what? What are you talking about” Carol asked. “It…the virus…the walkers” I said “what?” Carol asked slightly panicked placing a hand on my forehead. “You’re running another fever…” She muttered taking my hand “come on let’s get you back to your room” she said tugging me lightly. My dogs began to wine, and barked, I slowly reached my hands to my head, groaning slightly “Bree?” Carol asked concerned, her voice began to swirl around as it reached my ears and I became dizzy, stumbling a bit I grabbed a cell bar to support myself. Carol looked down at Boss she knew he was a smart dog “Boss go get Daryl, go get Daryl!” She called, Boss bounced on his front legs twice before barking loudly he then tore off through the halls.

I had sank down to the floor holding my head tightly Carol hovered over me with her hand over her mouth. It felt like my eyes and ears were going to bleed, like a high frequency pitch was ringing in my head. Billy and Becky whined at my sides footsteps came barreling down the hall, each thud made my head want to explode, I groaned again scrunching my legs up to my chest. “What happened?” I heard Daryl ask almost franticly as he scooped me up into his arms. I wasn’t in the mood to play tough I just wanted whatever was going wrong to end. I hid my face in his neck “make it stop” I whispered softly, Daryl froze in place and held me tighter “I wish I could, I don’t know what the hell is going on” He said looking back at Carol “we’ve got to find Michonne” He said as the two ran through the Prison. “Hey, hey Lori you seen Michonne?” Daryl asked speed walking almost running, Lori looked down at me shocked and shook her head “um, I think she went to the physic ward to talk with Russell” Lori said, at the sound of Russell’s name my headache doubled and I groaned louder. “Daryl” Carol gasped her eyes darting from me to him. “Which way did she go?” He asked, Lori pointed and we were off again.

“What do you mean? What have you brought here! We are trying to protect these people!” Michonne barked “Michonne!” Carol called causing the angry woman to whirl around to face us, “what happened?” Michonne asked calmly placing her hand on my forehead she quickly snatched it away “she’s burning up” She gasped Russell laughed from his cell, I wanted to leer at him, to curse him out, But I couldn’t unlatch my jaws away from one another. Daryl held me tighter “shut up” He barked at him. “Quick there is a med room in this wing get her here” Michonne ordered leading the way. They lay me down on a hospital bed. Daryl went to move away from me to give Michonne the room she needed. Without thinking about it my hand shot out and gripped his shirt tightly at stomach height. I could hear the clanking and vales bumping into one another. The next thing I knew a needle was jammed forcefully into my arm I yelped, yet the sound soon became soundless as another was jabbed in the other arm. “There that should calm her down….her mind is far over stimulated….she’s trying to remember to much” Michonne mumbled. “Remember too much?” Daryl asked glaring at Michonne. “What do you mean?” Carol asked. “I should explain it to your group as a whole…go retrieve them, and all will be explained” Michonne said slowly as if she was hesitant. I took a gasp of air as my lungs felt tight, Daryl grabbed my arm tightly, “do not worry it’s an effect of the medicine…she’ll be fine” Michonne muttered. “Maybe it was a mistake coming here” Daryl muttered.

“We’re here” Carol called timidly as she came back from getting the others; she quickly scurried to my side. “Stop worrying yourself “I muttered as my head was still throbbing. “What’s wrong with Bree’ra ?” Maggie asked protectively I wanted to laugh. “She’s going to mind fine, her minds just over worked” Michonne sighed “please get to the point” Daryl said impatiently, “be nice, ass” I muttered, He glanced down at me, “yes I’m still pissed” I whispered. “ Bree & Russell’s meeting was no mistake…” Michonne said rubbing her temples and crossing her arms. “What do you mean?” Carol asked I was sick of the word what. “I mean, It was well planed out, since she was ten…You see the United states had been working on a virus that would reanimate the dead…they wanted to use this virus to keep soldiers even if they died, that way there would never have to be another drafting.” Michonne explained, Rick looked like he wanted to be sick “you can be serious…” He said Michonne looked at him dryly “Russell is the son of one of the higher up scientists within the American FBI… they had been looking for years for someone who’s immune system was strong enough to withstand the virus…then They found Bree, from an South African orphanage, she immune system was record breaking, they paid off a couple here in the states to raise her up. They raised her alongside Russell, around about her 7th birth day.” Michonne said, My headache began to fade away even more. “around that time she when she met Russell in elementary school, they became best friends from there in there teens, the fell in love” Michonne said I sat up in bed “at age 16 she was going ot have her first child…but do to secret testing that was done on her it failed like many others. Then she gave birth to the twins….however unlike the others had hoped…they were not Immune…the operation was far more flawed than that however” Michonne kept going, I blinked, I could feel the blood boiling in my body. “Russell hadn’t planed out that he would actually care for his children….and the act began to fall apart, He ran from his father and moved his family out in the woods to a cabin...” Michonne said, I remembered that day, he said he had gotten a lumber jack job; I had always thought it sounded strange.

“from that point on Russell’s father sent bounty hunters after him, and when they found him, the sent the walkers… to eliminate the evidence…a cleanup crew if you will, but they still wanted Bree…they needed her blood. Russell defended her for his kids for his family they locked him up here, with the rest of us who wanted to bail out of the plans” Michonne sighed heavily “but that’s not the only reason for the virus…it got into the wrong hands, a Man within the company thought that only the rich, Genius, and Beautiful should be allowed to populate, that our world was dirty to do those lacking in those three areas. He let loose the virus… somewhere underground the “right” people are safe and sound, the rest of us, are left to be exterminated.” Michonne finished up. I blinked “this lady can’t be serious…she’s out of her damned mind!” T-dog called. “Really you don’t believe the government would hold a whack job crazy enough to do this?” Daryl asked. “Well what about Bree?” Carol asked. “They are still looking for her…” She added simply. “so basically you are one of us…you can stay here because it’s safe, here we can fight off the walkers…the others…they know we are here but, the worst they will do is lead the hordes here, and we are more than capable of killing them off” Michonne said with confidence. “Are you kidding? They’ll just keep sending more and more, if they know where this place is….how many of you defected where you all locked up here?” Rick asked. “No we were locked away in prisons across the country.” Michonne stated. “So if we round them up we might be able to find someone who can find a cure, before whoever these others are, find Bree and beat us to it…” Rick added. Michonne stayed quiet “if we wait out the storm here, we have a better chance of survival” She said. “But if you fight back, leave, and try to find the other ones that defected we can end this.” Rick said. “you have a kid…your wife is pregnant…what can you hope to do?” Michonne asked. “it needs to be done… Rick is right…we’ve got half of the answer…I don’t want to rot here if this can end…” I said. “well…rick can go and I’ll stay here and wait…” Lori said speaking up weakly Rick looked at her shocked. “I wouldn’t be here alone…I mean I’ve met the other survivors here” Lori added in quickly. “we’ll stay here with her, watch over her” Hershel added in as Beth nodded. “so what will it be Rick?” Michonne asked as if she was completely unaffected.


	12. Skip Beat and Pause

“lets do it”Rick said my eyes darted between Rick and Lori. “No This ain't right we jus' got here...we all need rest....I ain't dying no time soon....my bloods not going nowhere....” I said re thinking m first thoughts. “why the change of heart?” Lori asked I smiled faintly and chuckled “I want to see the baby” I said feeling a bit foolish. However Lori smiled at me and chuckled softly. “hell” I added “I expect to be god moth-” a pain rushed up my spine and a scream flew from my lips. Daryl grabbed my arm gently his eyes danced around my body. “what is it now!” I Heard him cry out his voice high pitched. Michonne rushed to my side. “I do not know...” she said the pain became worse my site blurred I looked up into Daryl's eyes as her leaned his body onto mine. He tucked his hands in my hair, “Bree”He called for once his voice, it was so afraid. I went to speak my vision on its last leg but I managed one word “Daryl” He froze as my could hear him yelling for anyone to help, I faded out completely, wishing I had forgiven him.

“God damn it!”Daryl called whirling around to Michonne who shook her head baffled. “wake her up, help her! Damn it do something!”He called. “this is new”Michonne gasped Daryl rolled his eyes and pressed his body on top of Bree's, suppressing her seizures. He leaned his forehead to hers and tried to calm himself down. “don't do this to me damn It” he whispered to her. A woman came barreling into the room “they've broken through! The herd! They..They!...Michonne, They've taken the main wings!” she yelled, “go all of you Daryl take Bree, keep her safe, lets clear the walkers out but be careful”Michonne ordered. The group scattered. Daryl went in search for a safe place to set Bree. The group ended back together. they managed to take over a small cell block. “in here Daryl”Carol called ushering him in. He laid Bree down gently on the bottom bunk he gazed at her for a while before looking between Lori and Carol. “we'll watch over her tonight Daryl...go help rick”Lori called as Carol sat by Bree's side fussing over her. “Please Bree....He needs you...but don't worry....momma Carol's right here” She Whispered bushing back her hair.

Weeks past and things went from bad to worse. Most of Michonne's group had been picked off, and Ricks group had now been pushed to a foreign wing. Hershel was hurt and the found stranded Prisoners. On the upside the prisoners were willing to share food. Carol took some time to look after Bree. She was still breathing but Carol was finding it hard to keep up hope for her. She whipped a tear from her eyes “its not right....you Hershel....you can't both go....” she whispered tucking her in more. She smiled faintly “Daryl's working hard you'd be proud...so is Maggie...even with Hershel down.” Carol paused and looked around the dark cell. “Michonne and Russell are nowhere to be found...and he thought of strange prisoners...is scary.” she went on kissing Bree's forehead “but don't you worry...for now we are all safe” she sniffled, Bree's eyes although closed flickered a bit “what have they done to you”she asked. Rick walked in holding a pair of cuffs, he held them out to Carol. “Cuff her...I don't like it either...but....if she doesn't make it” He said. Carol nodded and did as told, hoping Daryl would not take notice when he returned.

That evening, Daryl helped the prisoners make clear their new cell block, he Rick and T-dog gave quick hands on lessons, how to kill a walker 101. they learned fast, Daryl and Rick kept a close eye on Tomas, “did you see the look on his face...he makes one move...give me a signal”Daryl warned, rick nodded and hey went on. It didn't take long for them to see Tomas was bad business and to protect themselves in the future, rick ended him, Andrew the smaller of the living prisoners, made a run for it, rick quickly went after him, “On your knees!”Daryl barked aiming his crossbow at Oscar, who quickly dropped his ax and did what he was told. T-dog got Axel to the ground as well. Daryl looked down at Oscar coldly, this is just what he needed, for Bree to wake up and see with man...more so after treating her so badly. Rick returned and Axel pleaded for his life, Rick saw the men were no threat, and let them live, the managed to clear a cell block for them and headed back to the group.

Daryl went to Bree's cell, and brushed back her hair. “I don't say this lightly...but I need ya here..”He said softly. “daddy?” Maggie said as Hershel began to wake, Daryl could hear soft happy sobs from Hershel's daughters, and while he was happy for them. His own heart broke , he kissed her lips softly and closed eyes in frustration. “If you didn't love the bastard....I'd kill him...lets hope he's dead already”Daryl muttered thinking of Russell. He curled up next to Bree, drawing her into his arms. Carol stood silently watching them as she had just returned from practicing C-sections on a walker female. Daryl was talking to Bree softly, tenderly. Carol could not help but smile, even if she could not hear him. “I don't trust them prisoners...there's only two left, but still.” he paused stroking Bree's hair “they ain't as tough as you'd believe...they're gonna want into our cell block....It's been a long time since they seen a woman....you're a sitting duck, they cannot be let in here” Daryl went on, he became quiet, and gazed at her “why can't you just open your eyes for me...” He added, his voice was horse and tired, Carol heard him say this and her smile faded, as the pleading undertone that lie hidden within his words, it wasn't like Daryl. “Bree's strong...Daryl...she'll make it” Carol said trying to uplift him. He glanced back at her and then turned back to Bree, scooping her body into his, closer. He hide his face in her mass of curls and took in her sent. “ when you get up”he said to her his voice iced over “this aint gonna happen again, I can promise you that” He added closing his eyes, he knew he would not find rest, but he also knew,he had to get at lest an hours worth to keep on going.

 

**Weeks Later**

 

Daryl held Bree in his arms as the group went out into the courtyard. “here...rest her head on my lap..the sun is good for her”Carol said urging Daryl to lay Bree down. He did so and went to Rick. Both men looked at one another both ragged with their own personal problems, but both to driven to wear down knowing if they both break, it's over. They cast their eyes on Oscar and Axel. “they want to stay with us....”Rick said as T-dog walked up. “I think it's better we just let them free...I know guys like them. Hell they ain't psycho’s...they are good guys.”Daryl said he sighed and looked at his feet “I wouldn't want them stayin' around, it's better they leave” He added, Rick nodded Slightly.

Gunshots rang out loud and clear, Daryl, Rick, T-dog, Glenn, and Hershel ran out into the courtyard. Walkers had taken over, how they had gotten in, They had no time to figure out. The men got to work helping out the others, trying to kill the walkers. Giving the women and the one legged Hershel find an escape. Carol tried to drag Bree's body away from on coming walkers. It was a slow and painful process. Daryl and T-dog ran to Her killing the walkers first. Daryl took Bree into his arms swiftly and ran. “come on this way!” T-dog said leading Carol away as well. Daryl looked around franticly for somewhere safe to lay Bree until He could come back for her. He ran into a cell and laid her down on a bunk. Kissing her forehead he gazed at her for a moment. “I'm coming right back” he said running out of the cell he clicked shut the outside lock. And ran back to the others.

**Hours Pass**

A baby's cry rang through the air, It ripped me from my sleep. My eyes fluttered open and for a moment, I had forgotten, where I was and what the world had become. It was hard, realizing that it was all true, my children where dead, my husband was crazy, and the man I cared for, might not have cared for me. “wait”I breathed getting up from the bunk (it had not crossed my mind that I was no longer in the infirmary) “my children are dead...so the baby's cry..” I muttered, at that moment my heart sank I ran to the bars of the cell pulling at them, shaking them, the the previous prisoner might have done many times. “Lori!” I called out at the top of my lungs, fear rising in the pit of my stomach. “LORI!” I called louder. Groans, and moans came from down the hall, I quickly got quiet and backed up against the wall. Fear ever rising, I was trapped, alone, and gun-less. “walkers?” I muttered confused “Daryl” I whimpered sinking down trying to be unseen.

Slowly one by one, the group returned to the court yard. Daryl walked through the halls of the prison with Rick and Oscar. Things had calmed down a bit but now they had to find the others. Daryl and Rick quickly lifted their weapons as two bodies rounded the corner. “whoa!”Glenn called raising his hands in the hair. Axel's eyes darted between Daryl's bow and Glenn, once his mind took hold of everything he sighed in relief they weren't walkers. Both men lowered their weapons, Glenn held out a scarf in his hands. Daryl’s heart sunk “Carol” he asked Glenn just looked distantly aat him. A scream rang out through the halls. Daryl snapped his head up “Bree!” He called tearing through the halls”she's awake?”Glenn asked confused as Rick went to follow Daryl “she's in trouble” rick called signaling for Axel and Glenn to follow.

“You ugly bastards!” I yelled backing up as far as I could to the wall, walkers, maybe 10 at the most reached their hands through the bars,trying desperately to reach a meal. The bars started to shake and creek, the lock on the cell was becoming loose. “Bree!” I heard him call, my heart skipped a beat “Daryl!” I called back hopeful “Daryl!” again, I got to my feet “Bree!” he called “Bree!” came rick's voice, “help!” I cried, an arrow sliced through the air. It was a sound I loved dearly, a smile came to my face as one of the walkers fell dead. Rick took a knife and jabbed I into another walkers skull, Daryl retrieved his arrow from the walkers head and used it to stab another. As the walkers lost the battle I pried my body away from the wall. Daryl quickly busted the cell lock. He stopped in front of me, his deep brown eyes digging into mine. He looked like he didn't know what to do with himself “come on Daryl we gotta get back to the courtyard” Rick urged. Daryl and I hesitated for a moment, I was confused, I was lost, and this time him just being there wasn't making it ok. Effortlessly Daryl took me into his arms, as he had so many times before. As if on instinct my arms latched themselves around his neck, he held me tighter, his arms trembled as he followed rick.

Outside in the courtyard we were met by Hershel and Beth, but something wasn't right. As I looked Hershel over my jaw dropped slightly “what the hell happened to Hershel!” I cried “shhh” Daryl hushed me softly “damn it don't shush me...what happened to Hershel!” I called shock, panic, fear confusion all coming to a head. “where's Michonne?” I pressed further. “we lost her the first time they attacked...”Daryl muttered, “the first time? Wha-” I wanted answers but as a near by door swung open revealing Maggie holding a new born, and Carl following behind her, with soulless eyes, my words were taken from me. All our eyes landed on Rick, I watched as our leader slowly fell apart. We all knew,even as confused as I was, I could still put it together. Liquid fire stung at my eyes, in his pain I saw a pain I knew to well. As the former sheriff fell to the ground on his back sobbing and wailing, I could no longer take it, biting my lip I hid my face in Daryl’s neck. Then it hit me, pulling away from my safe place “Daryl?” I asked slowly afraid of my following question “C-Carol? Where is Carol?”


	13. Uses of Adversity

“Daryl?” I asked but he wouldn't look at me, I felt sick, a turning lead from my stomach and into my throat, like the nausea of reflux that was from a night of gorging yourself on 2 day old pizza in the middle of the night. That awful queasiness of a hangover from hard liquor. “Put me down….” I said into his ear in a softer tone, he hesitated for a moment and then slowly let me go. The baby began to cry, Maggie held her close but was still crying slightly herself. Something kicked in, something clicked within me, without realizing it my feet swiftly took me to Maggie. I rested a hand on her shoulder and held out my arms. We carefully exchanged and the Baby now lay cradled in my arms. “Hush now lil’ one” I cooed lowly bouncing and rocking gently. Rick quickly got up from the ground and grabbing his weapon he went back into the building. None of us dare stop him, for we hadn't the slightest clue what he was up to or what was going through his mind. So we just let him go. “Bree” Hershel called, I drew my eyes away from the door Rick went away in and briskly walked to Hershel. He looked over the baby girl. “The good news is, she looks healthy. But she needs formula, and soon or she won't survive.” He said urgently. “Well would there be anythin’ like that here?” I asked quickly glancing down at the now calmed newborn in my arms. “I doubt it, this is no place for baby formula” Hershel said “well what about in town, there’s got to be a daycare” Beth said quickly, I glanced down at the new born, this baby needed a chance, even in a world in such a state of doom, this little girl still needed her chance. Daryl watched us “No. No way. Not her. We ain't losing nobody else. I'm going for a run. ” He called out before running to his motorcycle. “I’ll back you” Maggie called out, going to follow Daryl, Glen followed her steps protesting. I looked back down at the Baby and smiled softly, she looked back up at me blankly. A warm fuzzy feeling bubbled up within me. I eyes wandered away from the baby, Daryl who had been talking to Beth looked up at me. Our eye locked and I know I looked like a fool, with stars in my eyes, even with no smile on my face, I was far beyond just content. I felt like I had a small purpose again, sure the baby wasn’t mine, I wasn’t it mother, but I had a little one that needed protection and care. I knew Daryl could see the quick change in me, as his face became even graver “You two get to the fence. Too many to pile up, we got ourselves a problem. Glen, Maggie, Vamonos” He said mounting his bike.

I watched them ride away and sighed, it’s been strange between Daryl and I ever since, Russell came into the picture. I was getting tired of my own pride, but then again, with all that’s going on, maybe it was better that that closeness we once had was fading. I was ripped away from my thoughts as the Baby began to cry again. I bounced her lightly, Beth walked to my sighed and smiled down at the baby “she really takes to you….” She said pausing “Must be because you were a momma once, I think they can tell” She added. A small frown came to my face as I remembered my twins, as they were before, and then that horrible image of their walker forms that Russell had kept in those cells. I shuddered, and nodded a bit “Y-yeah must be it” I said trying to offer up a small smile, Beth hadn’t been there to see what had happened to my kids. “Come on we all need to go on and get inside.”

“Someone should go look for Rick” Hershel said as we all sat in our cell block. Beth now cradled the baby with Carl sitting at her side. My eyes were fix at the gate the close our cell block and kept us safe. I was just itching to take off into the prison halls, Carol was out there, and my dogs were out there, for all we knew Michonne and Russell were wandering the halls as well, the truth was we did not know for sure. I went into what I had been told was my shared cell with Daryl and looked around for some kind of weapon. The best I could find was a metal poll that had fallen loose form the cell gate. I grabbed it and stalked out of the cell. “Where are you going?” Hershel asked getting up from his stool with some trouble he hadn’t gotten all the way used to those crutches just yet. “To look for Carol and my damn dogs” I snapped turning my back to them and heading for the gate that blocked off our cellblock. As I went to slide it open Beth stepped out of her cell holding the baby. “But you can’t go what if something happens? You’re the only one who know updatedly what to do” Beth called. The Baby began to cry again. My grip on the metal poll loosened and I sighed heavily. “Someone needs to be looking for Carol, and not one of you thought to go find my dogs” I said slowly, the baby cried louder. “She needs food” Hershel muttered. “Well don’t all mother carry breast milk? Can’t Bree just feed her?” Carl asked quickly. I wanted to laugh at this stamen “No Carl, we have to have a baby of our own currently.” I said Hershel thought for a minute as I turned around, he looked up at me raising his eye brows “well, it has happened rarely were surrogate mother did produce milk for a baby that wasn’t hers” He said. I laughed this time dryly “you’re off your rocker old man” I said walking past him. “I’m not jus’ gonna breast feed someone else’s child, hell didn’t breast feed my own two” I said. “Come on she’s everyone here’s baby until Rick’s back to himself, and it’s just once Daryl and Maggie should be back soon” Beth reasoned. I frowned “come on are you really going to let what happened to your kids happen to my sister?” Carl snapped coldly, I glared at the kid. “You little Brat!” I yelled whirling around to him. “Calm down Bree, the boys just traumatized” Hershel said “am not” Carl replied. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Beth, I gently took the baby out of her arms “Fine I’ll try it” I muttered, before walking off to my cell “but I am not gon’ do it for the whole worl’ to see it” I added disappearing into my cell.

A few minutes past the sun was starting to set, I sat uncomfortably as Beth peeked her head into my cell a grin came to her face as she saw a small towel draped carefully over the baby in my arms, “It worked?” Beth said in joy and shock. “I can’t say I am to surprise…I think we can officially say I ‘m a freak of nature…” I muttered, Beth laughed at me a bit as I’m sure I looked beyond squeamish. Beth sat down next to me “My momma breast fed all of us, she said it was weird the first time and then you get used to it. At least now if you ever have a baby of your own again, it won’t be strange, I mean I’m sure this is how you’ll be feeding it, being that formula or milk should be rare then…” Beth said I frowned at her words “I don’t want a kid Beth, It’s too much pain behind it” I said softly. Outside of my cell I could hear Maggie greeting Glen and a triumphant sounding Daryl. “We found the Formula jackpot, where’s the baby at?” He asked, I sighed and got up walking out of my cell “hell they’ve seen worse” I thought making sure the baby wasn’t bothered. As I walked out Daryl looked up “what the hell?” He said setting the crate of Formula on a small steal table. “It needed to eat” I said dryly, Hershel looked back at me and gave a small smile “well at least some luck in on that baby’s side” the old man said “yes, yes, a miracle, amazing, can you please” the word please “so make the formula” I said frowning a bit. They laughed at me slightly and went to go do what I asked.

It was darker now in the cell block, I sat down on the ground looking out of the gate, zoned completely out. I could feel Daryl watching me, I heard him sigh. “Can I” he asked taking the baby away from Carl, I glanced over, Daryl was holding the infant child in his arms, with the bottle of formula. A smile tried to tug at my lips but I would not let it, and my eyes wandered back to the gate. “Nobody seemed to what to tell me what all went on while I was out, they ‘jus didn’t want to explain it all or they were ‘jus not over it all yet themselves. All I knew was Michonne was missing, Andrea was missing, Carol was missing or dead, but it likely was the later, and my dogs were gone. Lord only knows what happened to Russell. It was driving me mad. But I couldn’t go wandering around Unarmed in the prison. “Any names for her yet?” Daryl asked, “Not yet. I was thinking, maybe Sophia? Then there's Carol too. Andrea, Amy. Jacqui, Patricia. Or... Lori, I don't know. ” Carl said, his voice was scary, the kid had lost all emotion and innocence, but then again what was I supposed to expect, he had to put down his own mother. “Little ass kicker” Daryl said, I scoffed in amusement and looked up at him. “you like that little ass kicker” He said to the baby using that baby tone you almost never expect a grown man to use, that tone that shocks the living daylights out of mothers when they hear it come out of their husbands mouths. As cute and priceless as the moment was he was holding the baby wrong, not enough to hurt it but still. I got to my feet dusting off her torn, tattered and blood stained jeans. I walked to Daryl’s side “here” I said softly from behind him I moved his arms to give the baby for head support as she ate. “Mind her head now.” I said stepping back. He did as I told him and glanced at the baby before looking at me with a small smile. “That’s it” I praised watching the Baby, she was so cute, so small, and the most beautiful thing this world probably had left. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Maggie Nudge Glenn, and I heard then snickering. Beth giggled loudly “well aren’t you two the regular parents” she said. I flinched, my eyes became cold, Daryl’s smile faded at my reaction, he knew those words cut my core, but as before Beth didn’t know any better. Without another word I walked off to my shared cell with Daryl. Laying down on the bunk I cover my face with my crossed arms and closed my eyes.

I’ve never felt so out of control before, between not knowing what was going on within my body, seeing Russell again, learning he went insane, seeing my babies as walkers, seeing them shot down, No longer knowing where Daryl and I stand, losing my dogs and above all not know were in the hell Carol was. I was starting to feel like I might snap, Anxiety was rising and it felt hard to breath. You know that feeling when you want to just cry a river and scream like a banshee on crack, regardless of who’s looking. Maybe not, but that’s exactly how I felt. I bit my lip almost to the point of drawing blood trying to hold it all in, my breathing much worse now. “Bree?” I heard Daryl call, He sounded almost afraid to walk into the cell. I had been biting his head off so much, I can’t say I blame him. Yeah I was still fairly mad at him from the arguments weeks ago before the walker fall out and me blacking out. But now I wasn’t so sure I wanted to stay mad, I had all the right reasons for being so, but who has time to hold a grudge anymore. In my thoughts I forgot he was there. “Bree?” he called again. “Yeah” the word slipped from my mouth in a crackled pitch, releasing my teeth from my lip wasn’t the best idea either, as it was as if the flood gates of my emotions were going to pour out of the dam. I felt a rush of air and I was lifted into flood of warmth as Daryl took to the bed side and drew me into his arms. I let him hold me there, I let him crush me into his body as he hide his face in my mass of curly hair, and the Dam finally broke, and he waters rushed out and over like waterfalls.

Daryl’s heart was racing I could feel it, My sobs were silent a sadness like that fear when you are so afraid you scream and the sound is still hiding in your throat unwilling to come out. Daryl pushed Carol’s Scarf into my hands I gripped it tight and held it to my heart. “I’m going to bring her back for you” Daryl said softly barely a whisper “you hear me, I promise, this ain’t gonna be like Sophia” Daryl muttered holding me ever closer “I promise” He added again. I nodded, but I dare say I did not believe him.


	14. Carol

The Next Morning, I stood in the watch tower, Glen had managed to find me a shot gun with a few rounds left. Watching over the landscape kept my mind for thinking about the things I probably should have bee. But those thoughts had been going around and around for so long now that they were driving me crazy. There weren’t many walkers left around the outside of the prison gates, in truth it was pointless that I was even up here. I sighed laid down my shot gun. Leaning against the wall I peered over the railing down at the quad bellow. I row of Graves, a few for the dead prisoners, one for Lori, and then another one. I lifted my head a bit and tilted my head. No one else was gone...there wasn’t any more bodies and surely the others hadn’t set up a grave ahead of time for one of us. They hadn’t lost that much hope. “So why?” escaped my lips, even from the height I was at I heard the careful yet slightly lead footed steps of Daryl. I watched him, as he headed for the spare grave He kneeled down before it “the hell, with this” I muttered, I had to go ask for myself.

My Shadow covered Daryl and the Grave as I stood behind him. I was quiet searching over the scene, a single pale pink blossom laid on the grave now. My face fell, “A Cherokee Rose” I said lowly, Daryl slowly got to his feet, and he wiped his hands clean of the dirt and turned to face me. I tore my eyes away from the grave and glared at him “I haven’t given up” He said quickly, although his voice was barely above a whisper “but the legend of the rose is” He grabbed my hands “I know what is it ok” He looked away from me and glanced back at the rose “It gave Carol hope back when we thought Sophia might have been ok...it kept her going, maybe it’ll keep her going now too” He said looking down at me from the corner of his eye. I shut my mouth, He was trying too hard to hide form me what he really thought, or maybe he was in denial with himself, but I could respect that He was lying in my face, because he didn’t want to see me fall apart. I nodded slightly “right” I said softly, he rest a hand on either of the arms, and lend his forehead to mine “Look, I don’t want you doing too much… I’ll look for Carol.” He started “I need you to take it easy, we still don’t know what caused your body to freak out and shut down…Michonne’s the only one who would know and well…she’s nowhere to be found yet” He said pulling back he looked at me sternly “and don’t go lookin’ around for your dogs, they’re smarter than some of us, hell, they’ll be ok, you’re bound to find them” He said cracking a small smile. I couldn’t help but smile as well, however it faded slowly “and Russell?” I asked. At this Daryl scowled “you still worried about that bastard? I kept your walker twins and pumped you full of whatever in the hell virus is making walkers…not to mention he’s gone stock raving mad!” He yelled his hands removed themselves from my arms. I puffed up like an angry cat “Because, He jus’ the man who I had, had two beautiful children, my husband, my first love, and was my best friend, from junior high age and up!” I said my voice slowly rising higher and higher with every word. “He was my first kiss, my first date, my first time” I said now counting down reasons of my fingers “He was the first person to dance with me and you know what!” I said my voice dripping in sarcasms and bitterness, “he made me the person who you seem too…” My smugness wore off “that’s right you don’t know that yet do you Bree….” I thought biting my lip, Daryl looked down at me with mild curiosity as I started to deflate “never mind that one, rather I’ll say this” I said with a slight pause “He’s the only one who showed he loved me for me…and even if that might have been just an act or a lie, I’ve got to believe it…Or else I’m no different the those Walkers…” I sighed I looked Daryl in the eyes for a moment. Wanting to get it, just too finally get it, but all I found was Confusion, slight anger, and what I though was hurt. Before he could open his mouth I walked away.

I walked back into the cellblock shortly after Hershel. “Dang, what happened to the two of you, yawl look like you live in the world full of Zombies” Maggie said laughing lightly trying to make the air a bit less heavy. “I don’t want to talk about it…” I said jadedly. “That’s just what rick said, He’s losing it…” Hershel sighed, “Can’t blame him…You and I Hershel, we know better than anyone else here, what it feels like to lose the love of your life, we both cracked ourselves.” I muttered Hershel nodded “I suppose you’re right” Hershel said before looking at me “But we came back from it” He added “you did anyway…I’ll never be right, truth is you’ll never be right…and the Rick we know…he’s gone” I added standing up “but that doesn’t mean that the new one can’t be just as good” I added turning to the gates “were are you going?” Hershel asked me, I turned back to face him “To talk to him” I said simply. “But Daryl said for you to rest” Beth called I stopped walking “and?” I said in a short bark before leaving behind the gate. I wandered through the halls of the prison trying to find the room, eventually I heard Ricks Voice, and He was on the phone with someone.

I slid into the room silently, and found him in an odd little office not far from the boiler room. I looked at him speechless as the phone looked to be out of order, the wires were frayed on the phone cord. Eventually I cleared my throat causing Rick to Jump slightly. “Bree” He said slowly setting down the phone almost reluctantly. I walked further into the room “um jus’ checkin’ up on you…you know the others are worried’bout you…Carl’s wondering where you’ve gone off too” I said as casually as possible. Rick refused to look me in the eye. “I heard you nearly beat up Glen…” I added “he came up behind me…I didn’t know” Rick stammered his eyes searching the room like he was a child lost in a forest. “it’s alright I suppose….look, I understand, what you are goin’ through…I jus’ need you to know….you can’t shut all the way down…your children need you….sane” I said turning to leave “I’m not saying don’t take time to heal…I’m jus’ sayin’…..do it as fast as you can.” I added leaving him there.

As I re-entered out cell block I was confronted by Daryl who looked like he was ready to hall of and strike me. “I told you to stay here” He said “I had to go check on Rick, He’s lossin’ it back there” I said brushing past him. Daryl grabbed my arm “I don’t know what sticks gotten itself lodge up your ass, but it’s not cute anymore, I’m serious, it’s a bad idea for you to be roaming off alone.” Daryl said his voice was so stern “sometimes you’re so hard headed…and Prideful” He added in ranting his frustrations with me “You should be the one to talk! Calling the damn kettle black!” I shot back ripping my arm out of his grasp. “I’m trying to keep you alive, or do you want to end up like Sophia! You wanna put Carol back through that!” His voice was rising and so was mine by now everyone was looking “Put her through what! She’s gone Daryl!” I yelled at the top of my lungs, glaring at him as hard as I could, standing on the tips of my toes daring him to defy me. All the while, tears welled at my eyelids “She’s gone, even you think so, you try to cover it up, that that’s why you put” My voice failed and cracked at the same time Daryl seemed to shrink back a bit “rose on her grave…that’s why she even has a grave…” I said never removing my glare. “that not why I did it I told you” Daryl said his voice had softened up, “You lie” I muttered “I didn’t lie what the hell would I do that for” He barked this time offended “because no one wants to look at a grown ass woman and well her, that the woman who became her best friend, the woman who became her mother is Dead, no one wants to tell me…my mother is dead…and I wasn’t around to stop it from happening” I said softly so that Carl would not hear, because even I knew his situation was far worse. “She ain’t dead, I’m not telling you again, I promise to find her and I will” Daryl said swinging his bow on his back. “I made a promise…” He added walking off. I looked on after him. As he walked to Oscar and Carl.

Maggie laid a hand on my shoulder and quickly brought me into a hug. The tears had hidden away and now refused to come out. “It’s going to be ok…just trust him” Maggie said. “If you only knew why I don’t” I said as she pulled away. “Maggie and I are going to make a run into town” Glenn called I nodded a bit and handed Maggie the shot gun I had been given earlier “you two be safe.” I said as she walked off. I turned around to see that Carl, Oscar and Daryl where gone. “Where’d the guys go?” I asked turning to face Beth and Hershel “searching the lower levels of the prison.” Hershel said simply holding the baby. I nodded and went to walk up to the upper cells “I’m exhausted…Wake me if I am needed” I murmured.

**Meanwhile**

As Daryl walked with Oscar and Carl all he could see in his head was Bree’s face, I hated to see her like that. The strong willed woman he knew was falling apart and there was nothing he could do about it. Her words played over and over in his head. He wanted all of these thoughts to go away he hated the silence, and he needed something else to focus on. Daryl soon found himself talking to Carl about the day his mother died a long time ago. It had been an accidental cigarette fire. “You know, she was just gone. Erased. People said it was better that way. I don't know. Just made it seem like it wasn't real, ya know? ” Daryl said he found himself rambling on slightly He looked down a Carl whose gaze was cold “I shot my mom. She was out. Hadn't turned yet. I ended it. It was real. ” Carl said before he kept walking. Daryl nodded “I’m sorry about your mom” Carl added Daryl looked down at the boy and nodded “sorry about yours” He replied and the two kept on searching. Carl looked up at Daryl he paused for a moment “You know” He said getting his attention “You should tell Bree that story one day….it might make her understand” Carl said before walking ahead of Daryl and bit. At this Daryl stopped walking. The fact was as much as he harped on her in the past for not telling him stuff about her past. Bree really didn’t know too much about his either. Just the things that made good stories at night.

Daryl’s thoughts were pushed back as the gurgling groans of a walker pierced into his ears. The three of looked at it for a moment as it crept closer to them. Carl shot it down dead. As they went to walk by it Daryl noticed something sticking out of the side of its neck. “Come on lets head back” Carl called out over to Daryl, but his eyes were locked on the knife in the walkers neck, Carol’s knife. Carl and Oscar had headed back to the cellblock. They hadn’t noticed Daryl was not following. He slowly slid down the wall stabbing the floor in frustration and anger with the knife. The truth was Bree was right, He had thought Carol was dead, but he had hoped he was wrong, that she was wrong. He didn’t want to fail anyone again, not after Sophia and the barn, not after Merle, not after his mother. He couldn’t even think on how he was to return to her, not empty handed but with a knife, proof that she was right and that he had lied to her, he wasn’t going to return to her with another promise he wasn’t able to keep, he wasn’t going to be another Merle. In anger he kicked the knife over to a door that was slightly cracked open and hung his head in his hands. The door moved slightly with a squeak shortly after. Daryl rose his head expecting a walker and got to his feet quickly grabbing the knife he swung open the door ready to stab it. As he went to bring the knife down he stopped. His heart stopped beating, was she dead? She moved slightly and groaned, a smile found itself on Daryl face. No she was alive, He quickly dropped the knife and picked Carol up gently in his arms, holding close, he made for the cellblock. He could keep his promise.

**With Bree**

“Bree” Beth called I awoke form my sleep or what should have been my sleep and rolled off of the cell bunk. “What you need?” I asked dryly “Ricks back” She said leading me out of the cell and down to the main level of our cellblock. I cautiously looked at Rick as he held the baby in his arms. He looked at me briefly and nodded a bit before looking back down at his baby girl. We as a group followed him as he led us to the courtyards and into the sun light. Walkers surrounded the outside of the prison gates. Two figures covered in blood they walked among the walkers, and from a distance we could not tell if they were survivors or walkers as well. I mean after all…if they were living how where they standing in the middle of the walkers unnoticed by them. As we looked on trying to figure this out, the walkers slowly began to turn on the two, now it was clear they were survivors. Rick, Carl, and I ran towards the gate, Hershel tossed me a metal pole to work with. As I got closer to the gate my heart beat rushed. One of the two survivors was Michonne.

Carl and Rick led the way through the gate we closed it behind us quickly. The Man that had been with Michonne had gotten separated from her in the frenzy of walkers. “Over here!” I called out to him, swinging the poll into the walker’s head as hard as I could. It sunk into the flesh of his rotting forehead, smashing his brains, and killing it. “Thank you” the man said hiding behind me, He had a deep cockney accent. “Don’t mention it” I said quickly leading the way to Michonne, who now lay on the ground passed out. Rick, Carl and I cleared the Walkers around her. Rick swung her onto his shoulders and made a run for the gates. I urged Carl who had grabbed the box of formula that Michonne was carrying and the other man into the gates ahead of me. We all rushed back into the Prison, Rick laid Michonne down in the common room of the prison just outside of our cellblock. “Who the hell are you?” Oscar asked the man that had been with her as Rick managed to wake Michonne up. “Michonne!” I cheered hugging her, but pulling back quickly as I saw she was wounded. “What happened?” I asked. “Pliny…Pliny Connolly” The man said sounding a bit fearful. “He helped me…he’s ok” Michonne managed to get out but her voice was hoarse. “I’ll be the judge of that” Rick said eying Pliny carefully.

Daryl entered the area and looked at all of us, his eyes landed on the newcomer for a moment before falling on me. “there’s something you guys gotta see” he said dryly, yet in his eyes I could see he was hiding something, I was in no mood to see whatever he had found, god only knew what it was. I opted to stay and watch over Michonne and Pliny. “Michonne what happened to you?” I asked looking over her and Pliny. Pliny had a gunshot wound to his side he had managed to wrap it a bit but it was bleeding through. And Michonne had a wound to her leg, she kept quiet and looked off to the side, “you can tell me…and where is Andrea?” I asked Michonne shook her head, “Russell?” I asked a bit softer, Michonne glanced at me from the corner of her eyes and went to speak “Bree!” I heard Beth call out, I 6turned to face her she held a big smile on her face as she ran to me, she grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet “come on, come on…you’ve gotta come see!” She called out in complete and utter joy, I followed her in confusion “Beth are you ok? What’s going on?” I asked thinking she had finally lost it completely. Beth merely smiled at me and then looked up at the stairs. I followed her gaze, and found myself speechless. I watched Carol walk down the stairs with a smile on her face. She looked tired, worn out, hungry, and dehydrated, but that smile was the best thing my eyes had ever seen. “C-carol?” I cracked she nodded and held out her arms. It felt like I was 5 years old all over again after my first day in Kindergarten, running to my foster mother’s arms, as I took off in a sprint towards Carol. She expected me to fall in her arms, but to her surprise in one quick movement I managed to scoop her up into mine. I shock her, myself and everyone else I would assume. For now my body forgot just how small I actually was or how skinny I was. Carol laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck as I fussed over her “how?” I managed to get out. “I had a knife… and I’ve learned a lot over the past three years on how to deal with walkers…and then there was Daryl” She said as I put her back down. “Daryl?” I asked barely above a whisper. She nodded and smiled as my eyes trailed back to the stairs. I found his blue eyes staring at me, as if saying I told you so. I felt like I had smacked myself in the face, He was right, Maybe He hadn’t been lying to me, and maybe I should have given him more credit. Or maybe the man I thought was there, the one I thought had gone or had never existed was really there the whole time.

Whatever it was in my thoughts I had not noticed I had climbed the stairs, I found myself standing before him, he looked down at me blankly. “Daryl” I whispered, as he went to speak I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He drew in a sharp breath and tensed up before resting his body and wrapping his arms around me. “Thank you” I said through a shaky voice “that you for proving me wrong…thank you for bringing her back” I said. Daryl nodded “I wasn’t going to lose you both at the same time…” He said at this I arched a brow, what did he mean lose us both at the same time. “You woulda died had she not come back, not physically because your two proud for that, but on the inside…you’d basically be like those walkers out there” He said I smiled a bit for lack of knowing what else to do. Carol came up behind me and hugged me again, this caused me to laugh and bit “you should rest, come on, I’ll make you something to eat” I said leading her back down to the main level. I felt better, like a bit of life was breathed into me. Carol was Alive and Michonne was back, and now I had a little more faith restored in Daryl.


	15. A Hazard of New Fortunes

“What!?” I hissed, after Michonne got done talking, explaining that Maggie and Glenn had been taking captive and hearing about the town of Woodbury. “The town run by a man, calls himself the Governor” she continued. “Pretty boy, charming…you know Jim jones type” Pliny cut in, if my friends weren’t missing and this ‘governor’ wasn’t insane sounding I probably would have laughed. Light poured in through the small prison windows into the cellblock, we were all seated around Michonne and Pliny. The air was very tense and on the verge of being hostile. “He got Muscle?” Daryl asked as he stood behind rick with his crossbow aimed at Pliny. “Pure military wannabes” Michonne muttered under her breath. “The front wall is heavily guarded…” Pliny added in. Rick walked up closer to the two of them “you know a way in?” He asked them. Michonne and Pliny glanced at each other “the place is secure form walkers…but we could manage to slip in” she said. Rick turned his head to Pliny “why’d you bring him?” he asked. “He was the only other one who believe the governor was crazy, he helped me escape…” Michonne said but rick never took his eyes off of Pliny. He was a physically fit man, somewhere in his 40’s he had shaggy sandy brown hair and deep brown eyes, he had a good even tan and was well built for his age, he stood at about 6 feet. I had to admit we needed all the extra help we could get and if Michonne trusted him, why not. “That back there is Hershel…the father of the girl that was taken” Rick said pointing Hershel out to Pliny “he’ll Patch you up” He said before walking off. I took one last glance at Michonne and Pliny before following after Rick. “We gotta go get them…we’re going to go get them right?” I asked quickly following behind him. “Of course we are…but we can’t go right now…we gotta patch up Michonne and Pliny before they can lead us there” He answered. I stopped and nodded “sorry it’s just…” Rick stopped and look back at me “I know I don’t want to lose anyone else either believe me, but just rushing in will get us all killed” He said, I nodded again and went to go back to the others.

Daryl, Beth, Carol, and Oscar stood around the stairs “how do we know we can trust them… Nothing goods happened since we met Michonne…and who the hell is Piney, he wasn’t among Michonne’s survivors” Daryl said. I crossed my arms “I think we can trust Michonne…she’s been nothing but helpful…Pliny’s another story though…I can agree with Daryl on that” I said looking over everyone’s faces “this is Maggie and Glenn we’re talking about” Beth said cutting in she stepped in the middle of us as rick walked in. “why are we even debating about this?” she added “we ain’t, I’ll go after them, I was just saying” Daryl said quickly holding firmly onto the strap of his crossbow. “This place seems fairly secure…you can’t go alone” Rick said “He wouldn’t be…” I said stepping away from Carol and over to Daryl’s side. He smirked down at me and looked back up to Rick. “I’ll go too” Beth offered. “Me too” Axel called out stepping up as well at this Oscar nodded his head up “I’m in” he said. Rick looked all of us over, my eyes went over to Carol who sat down on the stairs, my eyes saying “don’t even think about it” she smiled and laughed silently shaking her head. Rick nodded at us “so go get ready, Pliny and Michonne will be patched up soon, Hershel works fast” Rick ordered. I nodded and headed up the stairs, Daryl on my heels.

We rummaged through our bags trying to see what we had left. “damnit…my riffle is gone…” I muttered “yeah couldn’t find it in the chaos when you passed out, managed to keep these though” Daryl said pulling out something wrapped carefully in a cloth. I pulled away the cloth revealing my throwing knives. “You saved ‘em?” I asked He nodded and smiled “I had to keep somethin’ of yours right, so you wouldn’t kill me for ot thinking about the riffle” he said, I laughed slightly. “So…are we good?” He asked timidly. “Good?” “Yeah I’ve just about got frost bite from the cold shoulder you’ve been giving me…” He said, I smirked a bit trying to hold back laughter. “Daryl…you brought Carol back form the dead…we’re square for a long ass time” I said kissing his cheek. “and that’s all I get?” he asked I gathered up all the sharp objects and potential weapons I found and packed them away on my body, in pockets, should straps, in my boots, bra, inside my belt loop you name it, and handed him what few guns and ammo we had left. “Hell that’s all we have time for, come on we gotta meet Rick and the other back in the court yards. Bring that bag you found” I said leading the way back down the stairs.

In the courtyard Axel had brought the car around, Daryl got busy packing things away in it. “I got the flash bombs and the tear gas” He said looking up at Oscar who was giving him a hand “you never know what you’re going to need” he added in. I stood talking with Carol who was slightly uneasy about us going but had faith in us all, “I know what you’re all capable of” she said to be with a faltered smile. Her eyes wandered over to Daryl and my eyes followed, “but you’ve got a protector over you at all times” She added as Daryl put on his black vest, with the angel wings on the back. I smiled a bit to myself “and he’s a mad dog guarding him” she laughed “say it right…he’s got a bitch guarding him” I added coughing both her and Beth to laugh. Carl walked up to the car to help load somethings “feels like we’re gearing up for battle” I muttered watching the guys load up. My eyes then wandered over to Rick who was holding the baby near Hershel. “Don’t worry about your old man” I heard Daryl said “I’ll keep an eye on him” He added. He patted the kid on the shoulder before jogging back to Carol and I. “I know you were talking about me so out with it” He said. Carol laughed “just saying I know she’ll be safe and visversa.” Carol said amused. “Hell it’s you we’ve got to worry about” He said I nodded “you better not go roaming around, now, promise me that much” I said to her. She nodded and then laughed “like your one to walk, a little birdy told me you were quiet the handful while I was away” She said, I frowned “I had nothing else to do” I replied. “You never have anything else to do” Daryl said pulling me to his side playfully. I wrapped an arm around his waist, I was done being mad, wasn’t no reasons to be mad anymore, things were so uncertain, and I wasn’t going to waste my time in the near past. Not for the moment. Carol giggled and looked at the two of us proudly.

We watched while going in and out of conversation, as Beth opened the first gate while talking with Michonne “wasn’t this place over run?” Michonne asked “why didn’t you run away?” she added. “We had no place else to go, so we fought for it” Beth said simply. “And you cleared it out all alone?” Pliny asked. “There were others…” Both Beth and Michonne replied Pliny not knowing what to say just nodded his head as Beth walked off. “What do you figure of this Pliny guy?” Carol asked “he’s kinda hot…well you know for being 20 years older than me that is…” I said with a smirk “I’m still here” Daryl said rolling his eyes and pulling me closer “I was kidding, geez, give a dog a bone and see what happens” I said carol shook her head “He isn’t bad looking though” she said “HA, see I’m not alone.” I said Carol blushed deeply. “His accent cute too” She added I chuckled and elbowed Daryl’s side gently he nodded down at me and cracked a smile too. “Well I bet you anything he’s single…better grab him up before a walker does” I said playfully Carol mock hit my arm “I don’t even know him” she said “so we when get back…get to know him” I said in a sing a song tone. Yes indeed having carol back brought me back, even if it was just a little.

Daryl, Axel, Beth, and Oscar came back and forth with stuff to load the car up with. Carol and I stood next to each other as I feed with baby with a bottle. “You gave off breast milk?” Carol asked me shocked but amused. “I never want to do that again, so hopefully we can keep finding formula” I said with a half sickened face. Carol laughed “it’s not for everyone…I breast fed Sophia for a long time, after a while you get used to it, your maternal instincts kick in” She said. “Hell I have those instincts and they didn’t help me none” I replied she shook her head at me. Daryl walked up to us and stood behind me “it’s time to go” he said looking down at the baby who was currently still deemed little ass kicker. I looked down at the baby and then over to Carol who held a strange wide grin on her face. Daryl looked down at me and the quickly looked away over to Carol as I handed her the baby. “We’ll bring them Back Carol” I said resting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a hug. “I know you will Bree, just bring yourself back with them” she said I nodded “be safe” Daryl told her resting a hand on her shoulder as well. Carol looked away from the baby and up at him “Nine lives remember” she said, Daryl smirked and walked over to me “screw nine she’d better have nineteen” I muttered at this Daryl shook his head at me. We all piled into the car, Michonne took shot gun, I sat in the middle of Daryl and Oscar, Pliny was on the other side of Oscar, Beth and Axel decided to stay behind for there wasn’t enough room in the car, and someone needed to help protect the prison. Hershel stopped Rick as he went to get in the driver’s seat “bring them back” Hershel stated “we will” Rick uttered before getting in. Axel ran to open the last gate as we rode off. “Run over that walker right there” I cheered as a walker female stood in the way of the car Daryl chuckled a bit to himself and shook his head “run right over her!” I cheered again. But Rick ignored me and rode around her “wow no fun at all huh?” I asked sliding into the seat some.

After a while of driving we came to a stop, one by one we got out of the car “ they have patrols and the road blocked off, we’ll have to go the rest of the way on foot” Pliny said. Rick looked up at the sky “how far, it’ll be dark soon” Rick said “a mile maybe two” Michonne said, Daryl and I gathered some more things out of the car. Rick and Daryl took the rear of the group for protection. I was walking next to Daryl but it became apparent that Rick had some things he wanted to say to him. So I sped up a bit to walk next to Oscar “I know what you did for me and my baby” I heard rick say “I want to thank you for what you’ve done” he added. “It’s what we do” I heard Daryl say. I heard a growl, a walkers growl from somewhere in the bushes. I quickly grabbed my throwing knives. And glanced back at Daryl we all had heard it “wait” Rick called getting everyone’s attention “get down!” Daryl called out causing us to all kneel down. “Formation” Rick told Daryl running past me and ahead of the whole group as two walkers came into view “No gunfire!” He called out. With that we rushed them, Daryl and I got them at ranged distance with Arrows and Throwing knives, for every knife I threw I went to retrieve it ad use it again. Oscar, Rick and Pliny used whatever sharp objects they had to kill the walkers. While Michonne used her Katana. We were holding out own but for every walker we killed another showed up. A walker came behind Daryl unseen. Quickly I moved my arm in the way a yell came from my mouth as the pain of feeling its blunt teeth sink into my skin surged through my arm. Daryl turned around quickly with wide eyes “what’s the use in being immune if I don’t put it to use” I said while stabbing the walker in the head with one of my throwing knives. It took its teeth out of my arm as it fell dead “yeah but we don’t know how much more of the virus your system can take, never do that again” Daryl said to me as if scolding me. “There are too many of ‘em” he finally called out. We made a run for it following rick.

Rick weaved us through the forest, finally we came upon a small cabin. “Get the door!” Rick called out as he led us inside pointing his gun ahead of him incase anything else was in there with us. Michonne quickly shut the door. “Get down, get down” He ordered, and we stooped a bit lower, trying to be as quiet as we could. “ugh what’s that smell” Daryl commented before going to look for it, the adrenalin from running from the walkers started to wear off and the stench wafted into my nose. “Holy shi-“I said covering my mouth and nose, wanting to hurl. I followed Rick and Daryl as did the others. Rick flashed his flashlight at something furry lying on the wooden floors. “What is that?” Rick asked “it’s gotta be a fox…or well what’s left of one” Daryl said I inched forward to get a closer look. “Guess lassie went home” Daryl said in slight amusement before heading back to the door. I looked away from the dead canine as something started rattling in the back of the cabin. Rick looked over to the noise while everyone else looked to the front door, where the walkers that were chasing us were clawing desperately trying to get it. “I don’t think that’s another fox” I muttered getting up to stand behind rick, Knives ready. Rick nodded towards the door signaling for everyone to brace themselves. Daryl stood next to me and pulled out a gutting knife. My heart was racing, was it an animal, a walker, maybe it was one of those people Michonne and Pliny said were patrolling the area. It was coming from under a blanket. Rick slowly reached over and snatched the blanket off, and out from under it came a thin scraggly looking man. “Who are you!” he yelled. Rick jumped back quickly and held out his arms “we mean you no harm!” he called out. Daryl kept his gutting knife up high ready if needed “get out of my house!” the man yelled “ok, ok, but we can’t right now!” Rick said speaking quickly as the scared man was erratic “get out right now!” the man yelled “shut him up!” Michonne hissed in a low whisper. “Look you damn fool! Don’t you hear that out there?” I yelled putting way my throwing knives, this man wasn’t too much of a threat, he was half insane.

“There are walkers outside!” Rick called out to the man, the noise that the man was causing only egged on the hungry dead outside, I glanced behind me at the door which look like it wanted to give a bit. “This isn’t good” I muttered to Daryl, at Rick’s words the man looked around at all of us, “I” He stammered “I’ll call the cops!” the man yelled “I am a cop” Rick said bitterly “now I need you to lower the gun” Rick ordered. The Man didn’t look convinced not in the least. “Don’t do anything rash” Rick warned, by this time Michonne had reached for her Katana. Rick laid down his own gun on the ground “everything’s gonna be fine, lets, let’s just takes this nice a slow” rick said calmly standing back up slowly his hands still out where the man could see them. “Ok, hey hey!” Rick called as the man started to look over the group. The man lifted his riffle into Ricks face, at this we all raised out weapons “show me your bag!” the man called. “Hey, hey it’s in my pocket” Rick said, I arched an eyebrow “I thought he got rid of that back at Greene farm” I thought side glancing at Daryl who apparently was thinking the same thing. “I’m just going to reach for it nice and slow” Rick said reaching for his pocket. Then in a quick movement Rick lunged for the man’s gun the two struggled with one another. “Let go of me!” the man called as they tussled “I’ll kill you, you-“he added. “Just shut up!” Rick called out the man began to scream loudly “help!” he called out. “Help me! Help me!” he yelled “the old coot’s delirious! Just knock him out!” I called out to rick, he glanced at me as if saying “I’ve got a better idea” “go open that door!” he called, Michonne wasted no time and opened the door, sticking the first walking to lung forward with her Katana. “No, No you can’t do this!” I called horrified as Rick made to push the man out into the horde of walkers “we don’t have any other choice…It’ll buy us some time” Rick said, and with that the man was shoved out into the walkers and Michonne quickly closed the door. “Check the back door!” Rick called out to Oscar, Oscar peeked out the back door and made sure it was safe “al clear” he called back, with that Rick Michonne and Pliny headed out. I still had my eyes locked on the front door. Daryl ran to me and took me by the hand “come on we gotta go!” He called pulling me behind him. From the back door we ran around to the front of the cabin again unseen by the walkers in hopes of finding our original route.

Night had fallen, and in the shadow under Pliny and Michonne’s lead we ran up the side of the Governors city wall around to the front hidden in the trees. Behind a broken-down car. Rick was a bit further ahead of the rest of us, we all looked on at the large security road block of a wall. Walking along it were people armed with guns and Bows. “Well ain’t that about a bitch…” I muttered as Daryl and I glanced at one another before casting out gaze back at the Wall. “On the bright side…we make it out alive…you might get some new arrows” I said to him trying to make everything fell less tense, but it wasn’t working not even for me. A big black man flashed a search light form the wall, we all ducked behind the car just barely avoiding being seen. “Shit” I cursed as I popped back up. Daryl’s eyes were locked on the people on the wall, as if counting them, and sizing them up. I myself was looking for cover, anything that could be used as a shield, a walker lay out in front of the wall closer to us, it would make a good one. Michonne was looking for any gaps or blind spots, but so far there was no luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by a quote in act 2 of Shakespeare's 'King John'
> 
> "Bearing their birthrights proudly on their backs,  
> To make a hazard of new fortunes here."
> 
> Referring to the guns a weapons Bree and her company carried and how with gaining back two friends they must now go and save two more.


	16. Brother Were Art Thou

“Ok so what do we do now?” Oscar asked rick nodding to the wall “there is no way we are getting past that” He added. “Oh believe me there’s no going through the front door” Rick sighed. “maybe we can throw a few flash bombs, and while they’ve got their eyes on them, try to sneak over the wall” Pliny said “no there’s to many of them up there for that someone’s going to see us waltzing through their front door” Daryl commented. I looked up from the conversation to look around “hey” I called to the guy’s grabbing their attention “where’d Michonne go?” I asked Rick and Daryl looked around “well ain’t that great” Daryl grumbled “pst!” Michonne called emerging from the shadows “this way” she called heading to the side wall silently we followed. She took use to a part of the wall and halted us “there’s no opening” Rick commented, Michonne groped the side of the wall in search of something, she son pulled out a few bricks. “We can slide through here” she said, I smiled at her “damn, you some kind of ninja?” I said before climbing in the others soon followed.

We ran as quietly as she could through the town along the building in single file. Following the lead of Pliny and Michonne. They lead us up to a house. Pliny quickly picked the locks and got us inside. “I thought you said you knew where to go?” Rick said after we inspected the place and found neither Maggie nor Glenn. “I thought I did this is where they had taken me” Michonne said quickly. “Now what?” Daryl asked before anyone could think the door opened. “Hide!” I whispered and was all dispersed. An older man walked into the house “come on out, I know you’re here, I saw you come in” He commented demandingly. As he closed the door, Daryl quickly knocked him over the head. Rick and Oscar rushed him tying him and putting tape over his mouth. As we did so we could hear gunshots from the back of the house. We left the man tied up safely and went to investigate. The back door took us to a back alley and form there we found a Warehouse. Quiet as we could we made our way inside.

We could head a familiar voice talking to someone, and then we heard them mention Glenn’s name. My heart sunk, I knew that voice all too well. My eyes wandered over to Daryl who was listening intently. Had he noticed it? “Of course he has” I thought to myself, mentally kicking my ass for my stupidity. I reached over and touched his arm “Daryl?” I mouthed He glanced at me before looking ahead of him. Once we were sure Maggie and Glenn where inside, Rick and Pliny tossed two Flash bombs into the building, while the three men were stunned, Rick and Oscar grabbed Glenn and Maggie leading them out. Daryl, Pliny and I made sure the way behind us was safe. As I looked around when we found a safe place for cover I noticed again, Michonne was missing. “Where do you suppose she went this time?” I asked no one in particular. “Probably to the Governor’s house…” Pliny said looking off in what I assumed was that Direction, I went to go that way “no, she knows what she’s doing we need you here” Rick said nodded to Maggie. I finally got a chance to look over them. Maggie was wearing Glenn’s shirt and Glenn looked like he got the beat down of his life. “Oh my god” I breathed, Maggie ran to me and I brought her in a hug, I flagged Glenn down to going her in it. “Who?” I asked darkly “the governor” Maggie choked out “merle” Glenn said his voice iced over. “I’ll kill him…both of them” I thought holding the two closer to me. Daryl looked lost and torn, his eyes met mine and he knew what I was thinking, he knew Merle had some role in this. But as it always sent Merle was his brother, and Daryl’s faithful to blood…no matter what they do.

Only in a perfect world could we have gotten through the town without being seen. When a guard spotted us she shot and we had no choice but to return fire. Rick quickly tossed me a gun out of the bag and we kept running returning fire as we went along. We managed to duck back into the shadows all of us laid low there until the crowd passed us by. Pliny then lead us through the city, he called it Woodbury’s supply center. “You’re shot” I stated looking at Pliny’s arm “your bit” he replied I nodded “fair enough” I muttered walking back to Maggie’s side. “Merle’s alive and working with the Governor…he did this, he brought us here” Glenn said telling it all. Daryl looked at him blankly, Disbelief in his eyes, over both his brother being alive, and what his brother had done to the people who had become his friends. The people who had become his family. I watched him intently waiting for him to say something, but he did nothing “he’s gonna execute us” Glenn said swallowing hard form the pain of his body. “let me go find Merle, I can talk to him, and see why he’s doin’ all of this” Daryl said finally. “No I need you here, I need you with me” Rick said “rick’s right, we stand a better chance if we stay together.” I added in. Daryl looked off a nodded some, he clearly wasn’t happy about it. With that Rick had Pliny lead them back to the front wall. As Daryl went to follow him I grabbed his hand and pulled him back “look” I said as he turned to face me “I know this isn’t easy, so whatever you decide to do, I’m right behind you…just get the others out first…and if Merle’s actually behind all of this…” I said my voice fading “Yeah I get it” He replied defensively before we continued on.

As we returned fire trying to hold back the Woodbury people, Maggie, Glenn, and Oscar went to scale the main wall. Rick followed after them but froze in his tracks. He was staring down at man who was firing at them, he seemed to be in another world “not now Rick snap out of it!” I called out. The man shot Oscar in the back the bullet went right through his chest killing him instantly “Rick!” Maggie called out, shooting Oscar in the head instantly to assure that he would not turn. “Bree pay attention!” Daryl called out as he pushed me to the ground. Gunfire sped over our heads. “Fuck” I cried hiding under Daryl’s arm as he returned fire. I looked up at the one responsible for the gunfire as they lay on the ground. “It-it’s a kid!” I said with hide eyes, a girl who looked no older then Beth maybe a few year younger give or take. “ain’t one of us what does it matter, just shoot anything that’s trying to shoot you” Daryl said getting me back to my feet. In the chaos I saw a Blonde lady shooting at Rick and the others as Maggie tried to help Rick and Pliny over the wall with her. Daryl threw out his last Flash bomb halting the woman. I couldn’t help but think that she looked kind of familiar even though I could hardly see her face now through the blinding lights. I saw Michonne run past us and quickly scale the wall. It was becoming clear that Daryl and I were not going to make it out. I backed up and followed him as he took cover inside a porch like area. “make a run for the wall I’ll cover you , you can get out with Rick and others” He ordered “where you even listening to me back there…I’m not going anywhere” I stated as she still fired at those firing at us. Rick and the others were gone now. Now it was just us. “You’re stupid” Daryl said with a smirk and a smile. “I prefer hardheaded” I commented as we kept on firing. “Damn…I’m out!” I called to Daryl who I now stood back to back with. “Me too” he said, and with that we both threw our guns to the ground and held out hands in the air. Two men walked up to us one swiftly knocked Daryl out. “You son of a bitch!” I barked going to lung at him but before I knew it he knocked me out too.

When I awoke my hands where bound tightly with rope, a sheet was tied around my head and body so I could not see or be seen, and I was being forced to stand. “Get up!” a man said to me harshly. I scrambled to my feet off balance. Through the thin white sheet I could make out I was standing in the middle of a large crowd, they were noisy and cheering, Ahead of me I could see a man with a bag over his head. The only thing I could clearly make out about him were a pair of Angel wings on the back of his clothing. “Daryl” I thought looking around, the bag on his head was almost like that of the old execution style. My heart began to race and panic rose. Farther off I could make out a more blurred figure off to the side. The crowd seemed enraged and I could not figure out why, one of the men snatched off Daryl’s bag. He looked around stunned as his eyes landed on Merle after surveying the crowed. “Kill them!” the people called “fight, fight, fight!” some others. My heart beat so fast it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. My hands tremble din their binds. “You said you wanted your brother…” a man said his voice sounded like pure hatred, “well now you got him” He added. My eyes went to the blurred figure and I gazed harder trying to make him out through the sheet “Merle” I whispered with wide eyes. I began to move my hands around trying to break them free from their binds but it was useless. I was only tearing away my skin. Daryl circled around the arena and to Merle’s side both brothers standing a distance form one another watching the crowd.

I watched through the sheet and Daryl looked at the crowds not knowing exactly what to do or what was going on. He already looked a bit roughed up compared to Merle and was breathing heavily. “This won’t be a fair fight, Daryl would never lay a hand on Merle…ever” I thought still fighting my bonds a man punched my shoulder “stop that!” He demanded. I stopped for a moment and flinched at the impact of his fist. “Stop this, stop this!” I heard a woman call out. “Stay out of it” the man with the cruel voice replied I figured I had to be standing next to him “he’s my friend!” the woman called out. “Her friend?” I thought turning my head to look at her, but someone grabbed my head and made me look ahead of me, and held my head there. “It’s not up to me anymore” I heard the man say. “The people have spoken” he added. “I asked you where your loyalties lie!” He demanded, as I looked out at Daryl and Merle I saw Merle raise his head. Daryl eyed me trying to figure out what I was, probably thinking I was a walker, as blood dripped from my legs, my jeans were no longer blue and one pants leg was torn off the sheet allowed people to see that my shoes were now gone and all I had was greying white socks on. “You said here…well prove it” He man continued “Daryl shoved a big black man off of him as he tried to restrain him. “prove it to us all, Brother against Brother, Winner goes free” with every word the man spoke my heart sank more and I became antsy “Fight!” the man called he walked out from behind me and in front of Daryl and Merle. “To the Death!” He cried out and the crowd roared in approval. My heart skipped a beat and the air rushed out of my lungs. I struggled more against the ropes, the man the other man had left me to hit me over the head so hard I fell to the ground on my knees but I kept struggling against my bonds. Franticly like a deer caught in a trap.

“Phillip, don’t do this!” the woman called out, it finally clicked in me as she spoke up I remembered her voice. “Andrea?” I thought shocked right down to the core. “Don’t do this!” she called again. I looked up, Merle turned to look at Daryl who almost refused to look him in the eye for a moment, and then his eyes grazed over the crowd of people. Daryl then side glanced at Merle who raised his hand in the air “Ya’ll know me!” He called out to the crowd. “ I’ma do whatever I gotta do, to prove!” Merle called before hauling off and socking Daryl in the stomach. I gasped as Daryl went to the ground with the wind knocked out of him shutting my eyes tightly I worked furiously at my bonds. I could feel my skin was split open, I could feel the bristles of the rope fraying and tearing apart my skin with the lose stands. I could feel my blood dripping down my hands, and the stinging of the harsh material in the fresh open wound. I bit my lip so hard that coppery droplets of blood seeped into my mouth. “That my loyalty!” Merle called out, and with that I could hear the impact sound looking up I saw Merle had Kicked Daryl rolling him over onto his back. “No!” I called out finally finding my voice. Daryl’s eyes darted to me. I looked up to see a man with an eye patch striding over to me he held a Smirk on his face. All the while I kept hearing the impacts of Merle’s Feet and fist coming into harsh contact with Daryl’s body. A Man walked by me leading in front of him a walker who was leashed up “wh-what?” I muttered, half insane from panic still fighting my bonds. Forgetting about the eye patched man before me. Merle swung at Daryl again. The man with the eye patch kneeled over me, “the other brother won’t fight, let’s see if this will get him going” the man said and with a quick movement he ripped the sheet off of me. I my eyes instantly darted to the fight, “Daryl!” I called out still fighting my bonds as the Man pulled me up to my feet, his hands latched in my hair holding me still. “Bree!” Andrea gasped in shock, Daryl dodged Merle’s next attack and got to his feet before lunging at Merle, only his attack was halfhearted and Merle quickly knocked him back to the ground.

The men holding the walkers at bay moved them in closer, as Daryl and Merle now had each other in choke holds. “You ass whole I was going to let you go!” Daryl said as he was being strangled. My eyes darted between Merle, Daryl and the Walkers. My weight shifted from one foot to another and I fought being held by the eye patch Man, Daryl looked over at me as I struggled “damn you, you bastard let me go!” I shouted, my fear and panic was turning into anger, I twisted around under the man grasp. He smirked and chuckled in amusement. I could snow feel the tears that were streaming down my face, My mind was not cut off solely to my thoughts anymore and was now registering everything my body was doing. I cried out as I suddenly felt pain across my back a horrible burning sensation, like rows of fire burning across my shoulder blades. I yelped slightly at the pain, the man laughed more, “just now feeling it huh?” he asked highly amused. I looked back at the fight to see Merle mutter something to Daryl, who looked back at him confused. The Confusion I me rose as Merle in what at first looked like a fighting move, brought Daryl up to his feet, quickly both brothers stood back to back. “What?” I thought I stopped struggling for a moment.

The two brothers began to use their fists to fight off the walkers the men had on polls. “Phillip stop this!” Andrea said her eyes darting between me, Daryl and Merle “Phillip stop this!” she called again but he wasn’t listening only watching. He then looked down at me and smirked, with a hard shove he pushed me into the fight, a man wielding a walker pushed the walker towards me, with my hands bound there was not much I could do. “Shit…Daryl…Daryl!” I called backing away. Daryl ran in front of me and pushed back the walker by punching it in the face. Merle came up behind me and grabbed my bound arms, at first I panicked and then I noticed, he was untying me. As soon as the ropes fell loose I flexed my hands, another man pushed a walker behind Merle, holding my arms out for balance, I pushed Merle behind me a bit and spin kicked the Zombie. “Nice one” Merle said I merely leered back at him. No I did not trust him, but I would help Daryl get out of this and he wasn’t going anywhere if Merle wasn’t there too. I bounced back and forth on tips of my toes, looking like a player in those old arcade fighting games. My attacks were not powerful but they were enough to keep the walkers and those manipulating them at a distance. My legs where more powerful that my arms, do Kicks where my only option.

I covered my head quickly as the sound of gunshots rang out. People in the crowd began to panic and others dropped head on site one by one. The crowd scattered and the men abandoned keeping control over their walkers. Daryl and Merle backed up to me and the three of us stood back to back. Daryl still had his fists up and well was merle. My eyes darted around trying to figure out if it was a friend or a foe attacking. Then a bright white bang exploded. I quickly shielded my eyes, the light was painfully bright but now I knew “Rick!” I called out with a smile, “they came” I said in a short of relief but it was obvious we were not out of the water yet. Smoke and dust rose into the air, Merle leaped on a man and began to beat him to death with his metal nub. Daryl fought off as many people as he could in search of some form of weapon, he reached back and grabbed my arm pulling me behind him. “Merle come on!” He called, “I’m commin’” Merle called appearing behind us shortly, we all covered out faces as not to inhale too much dust. From the corner of my eye I could see the man with the eye patch walking slowly through the chaos holding a small silver gun. “He’s crazy…he must be him…he must be the Governor” I thought coughing a bit. Half blinded by the dust and flash bombs I held onto Daryl’s hand for what seemed like dear life. Through the dust I could see a flash light, it looked like the one Rick used “over there!” I called “Daryl that way!” “I got it” Daryl replied leading us along. Two guards tried to block out way. Merle stabbed him with his Blade attachment which had he somehow managed to get back, and Daryl quickly took the crow bow form him. “Brother!” Merle called tossing a Riffle over to Daryl, Daryl caught it and looked at it for a moment before handing to me “here you go, merry Christmas” He said with a small smirk. He held it close to me and continued to follow Merle and Daryl out of the dust and into clearer air. Soon we found Rick he was hiding behind the Dumpster for cover “Daryl!” he called letting us know it was him “come on, go, go!” Rick called urging us to keep running as he followed behind us covering for us.


	17. The Better Angel

“They’re all at the arena this way!” Merle called out, as the two brothers led, Rick, Maggie and I through Woodbury. “You aren’t going anywhere with us!” Rick barked while keeping an eye out. “You really wanna do this now!” Merle yelled, I kept my mouth shut and followed, I didn’t like it either but right now we just needed to get out of here and into the woods. We stood a better chance with just the walkers than with these crazy people. Merle ran up to the wall barricade and with her metal nub and blade attachment began to break a whole into it. I stood in between Maggie and Daryl, as soon as Merle busted the hole big enough he jumped through, then Maggie, then me. “Come on rick let’s go!” Daryl called as the two men hopped through as well. Merle was already on the other side killing off walkers who had gathered around attracted to all the noise. He was bashing ones skull into the ground. “A little help would be nice!” he called, Daryl quickly lifted his crossbow and began picking a few off. I locked and loaded my Riffle and began to fire “save your arrow Daryl!” I called out walking up next to them “you’re going to need those until you can fashion some more” I added as I did so Maggie walked up to me and shot two more walkers. “We ain’t got time for this!” Merle called out. Daryl ran ahead of Maggie and I and once gain grabbed my hand “let’s go!” he called looking back at us all before running to catch up with Merle, practically dragging me behind him like a rag doll.

We ran through the dark as quietly as we could dodging the walkers who were now hell bound for Woodbury. The burning across my back felt worse now that the adrenalin was wearing down and my legs left like noodles below me, “you ok?” Maggie asked running alongside me behind Daryl who was still dragging me behind him, out of breath I simply nodded a bit but it was obvious she did not believe me in the least. “Just tired that all” I managed, her eyes when to my shirt which was lashed open in the back. “What?” she asked “I don’t know” I said hurriedly “just leave it for now” I said and we continued to run in silence. We made it past the Cabin, and ran right by the horrible remains of the man we had so mercilessly pushed out into the walkers. I felt my stomach turn at the site of the carcass and I felt the urge to throw up. “Come on we gotta keep going!” Daryl called tugging on me harder causing my legs which had halted to find motion again and run behind him. The night was silent yet I could still hear the chaos from Woodbury even at the great distance were where now from it. “We can’t afford to stop, I know your tired just hold on a bit” Rick said to us falling back a bit. I groaned but kept up the pace.

Dawn came and we were still sprinting through the forest, the street came into view and I could see the car on the road. “Glenn!” Rick called his voice hoarse and fading from running so far “Glenn he called again. “Rick?” I heard Glenn call, “Rick?!” he called out more frantic this time “Glenn!” Rick called “Rick! Oh thank god!” Glenn called Rick held out his hands as he and Daryl took the lead of the pack “wait! Glenn we got a problem!” Rick called out as Michonne ran up behind Glen with Pliny. As Soon as Merle came into view joy turned to Rage “what the hell is he doing here!” Glenn roared pointing at Merle, Michonne raised her Katana in the air with a snarl on her face. “Hey, hey, hey, hey!” Rick called Holding Michonne back, Maggie tried her best to hold Glenn back as well “Enough!” Rick called to Michonne “Stop!” Daryl called out Merle training behind him looking slightly amused with the site. “He tried to kill me!” Michonne said holding out her katana in front of her “what?” I hissed whirling around to face Merle and Daryl, now I know for sure he was truly the one who beat down Glenn he’s hurt two of those I considered family. While I still felt for Daryl’s situation, Merle needed to pay some kind of way. Everyone roared into a large argument, Daryl stood before Merle protectively, as Glenn looked like he wanted to murder him. Rick held a gun to Michonne just to keep her away. I glared at Merle as he taunted them both “shut up you bastard! Or I’ll kill you myself!” I yelled taking out my throwing knives “Bree No! Put those damn things away!” Daryl called out to me. “Hey! Put that thing down now” Rick demanded darkly to Michonne, Get that gun out of my face” Daryl said while lunging at Glenn slightly his hand balling into a fist. Glen who was holding out his gun now as well. Merle laughed at this “man looks like you’ve gone native brother!” Merle called out “man shut up!” Daryl barked back at him turning to face him “no more than you hanging out with that psycho back there!” He raged on Merle seemed content with the whole situation “oh yeah man he’s a charmer” Merle said gaining everyone’s attention. “Been put in the woods with your girlfriend Andrea big time baby” Merle said, I glared at him, it figured she would go for a type like the Governor. “Andrea’s in Woodbury?” Glenn asked shocked “I know had the same reaction…” I muttered. Michonne ran at Merle with her Katana but Rick pushed her back “I told you to drop that!” Rick called “hell she doesn’t have to kill ‘em just let her hack off the other arm…or his balls” I called out, Daryl looked at me as if I had went insane “hey I only help you save him because It was for you” I said to him. Daryl looked at me dully. “Ah what the two of you have a love affair or something? The three of you all cuddle up out here in this here forest?” Merle asked “keep your mouth shut Merle!” Daryl called “oh protective or you Egyptian Princess? Don’t like the idea of her cuddled up with that Nubian Queen and Cinderella back there?” Merle said with a chuckle. “Oh believe me my girls are fine…but that’s not our game, you perverted son of a bi-“ “Bree!” Rick yelled at me shutting me up. “When I found this here one and Andrea they were near death” Merle said. “So is that why Andrea is with him?” Maggie said “yeah snug as two little bugs in a rug” Merle said. “She always had a thing for the crazy ones” I muttered. “So what you going to do now sheriff huh?” Merle asked. “Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs, and cons!” Merle said a larger smile came to his face “oh boy look at this” He said “all these guns and no bullets” He added.

“Shut up!” Glenn barked stepping towards Merle, Daryl rushed at him this time too, “man I said shut up!” he called Merle was laughing harder now “baby brother you run with a bunch of pussies” He said “why don’t you listen to your ‘baby brother’ and shut the fuck up!” I growled “but why I’m just getting to the best part” Merle said walking closer to me “there was a man with ‘em, Russell was his name, pretty sandy blonde blue eyed, good ol’ boy” Merle said, I lost my words and my eyes fluttered, Daryl’s eyes darted over to me “Rus, Russell’s in Woodbury...he was in Woodbury” I said softly “crazy a loon too, told all about how his girl who was immune to the walker sickness… didn’t give up her name to the governor though…was such a shame…” he went on “ I raised my riffle this time and pointed it to his skull “ did he hurt him!?!” I yelled furiously Merle began to laugh, Daryl’s eyes went wide as he saw the white hot fury in my own “damn it! Tell me! Did he hurt him!?” I ordered cocking back the trigger ready to pull it. My hands shook. “Tell me!” My voice cracked and my weight shifted form one leg to another in little stomps wit was taking all I had not to blow his brains out. “Damn you, I said!” I started to yell at the top of my lungs. Rick seeing I was about to snap knocked Merle in the back of his head, knocking him out. Merle fell to the ground and Daryl rushed me. I hid my face in his neck and Screamed out in anger. “ I – he…he was….Woodbury, I – I, he didn’t give my name…he didn’t give my name, he’s still here he’s not all the way gone” I kept rambling “Daryl step back” Maggie called, Daryl let go of me and Maggie spun me around the next thing I knew, my face hurt like hell and I was looking completely the other way. I touched my face, tears slipped down my cheeks but I was brought back to reality. “Thank you Maggs” I said softly not bothering to look at anyone. Pliny was watching the scene utterly amazed and confused. “Asshole” Rick muttered glaring down at the knocked out Merle.

We gathered together to talk about the situation. “It won’t work” Rick said referring to Merle. “It’s gotta” Daryl said walking up to rick “The Governors probably on his way up to the prison right now” Daryl said. “gotta think we could use the muscle” He said, and he had a point. We did need all of the extra man power we could get, but Merle? “Do you really want him sleeping in the same cell block as Carol, Beth….Bree” Glenn said, Daryl grimaced “he ain’t a rapist” He said flatly. “But the Governor is” Glenn said Daryl looked at Rick “but they ain’t buddies anymore not after last night” Daryl said. “there is no way Merle is going to live there without putting everyone at each other’s throats” Rick said, “jus’ look at what he turned us into out here” I muttered softly. Daryl glanced back at me briefly. “So you gonna cut merle loose and bring God Save the Queen with us?” Daryl said turning to Pliny. “He is not coming with us” Rick said. “he’s not in a state to be on his own…but Pliny and Michonne are still injured” Maggie cut in “and He did bring you guys to us” Glenn added in quietly “let him stay with us at least until my dad’s fix him up” Maggie asked “we can’t risk it” Rick said. “What’s right we don’t know who he is…. Merle, Merle’s blood” Daryl said “No” Glen said “Merle is your blood, My Blood, my family is standing right here, waiting for us to go back to the prison” Glenn said. I looked up a bit trying my damnedest to snap out of my zone. “And you’re part of that family” Rick said to Daryl, Daryl looked at Rick skeptically “but he’s not” Rick said “he’s not” I frowned and sat up “…but” I said slowly “and don’t get me wrong…” I added “that’s not all the way correct…If Daryl’s apart of us…and Merle’s his blood….and yet Merle isn’t a part of us….” I muttered however no one heard me “man ya’ll don’t know” Daryl said glancing over at Merle who was waking up. It got quiet.

“Fine” Daryl said Glancing back at me “we’ll find for ourselves” He said “no you don’t understand what I was saying” Glenn said quickly “No him no me” Daryl said. I stood up all the way. “Daryl you don’t have to do that” Maggie said her eyes darting from me to him as my posture changed quickly. I stood behind Daryl out of his view with a look of disbelief. “You don’t understand it was always Merle and I before this” He said I watched him speechless. Maggie’s eyes continued to dart between me and Daryl, as if she was waiting for me to burst. “Don’t” Maggie said “are you serious?” Glenn asked it seemed we were all taken aback by this. “You just going to leave like that?” Rick asked his eyes darting form me to Daryl to. “It’s the same thing” Daryl said. “And Carol?” Glenn asked “She’ll understand” Daryl said. It got quiet. Everyone looked at him in awe, he was serious, he was really serious. “Say goodbye to your pop for me” He said pushing by everyone to head off for Merle. “You can’t be serious!” Glenn called. “Daryl!” Rick called after looking over our distraught and unbelieving faces “hey, hey!” He called causing Daryl to stop. Rick jogged over to him “there’s gotta be another way.” He said. “Don’t ask me to leave him again I already did that once” He said pushing past Rick.

“We started something last night you realize that?” Rick asked as Daryl kept walking, he followed. My feet felt like lead I was stuck where I stood. Maggie laid a hand on my shoulder I just shook my head. Mouth slightly ajar. Glenn glanced at me and then to Maggie with a heavy sigh. “So no him no me” I heard Daryl say. “That’s how it’s going to stay” He said in a flat tone. Rick looked stunned as he watched Daryl load his stuff out of the car. I could feel my heart starting to race again as I bit my lip. “Take care of yourself” Daryl said “take care of little ass kicker” He added “and Carl that’s one tough kid” Daryl said making to walk away “what about Bree?” Rick asked in a last ditch effort. Daryl halted in his tracks, I looked up as he turned back to look at me. Rick nodded for me to go over to them. I bit my lip harder and forced my feet to find movement. “Well hell, come with us” Daryl said to me as I halted at Ricks side. I ripped my teeth out of my lip and went to speak but all that came out was air. “No them” I said with a unsteady voice “No me” I said my voice faded and cracked as water stung my eyes. Daryl breathe din sharply and took a step back. “So that’s how it’s going to be?” He asked. “I don’t having any more blood left on their earth Daryl…Carol, Maggie, Rick, Beth, Glenn, Hershel, Carl….the Baby…Michonne…they are my family because water is all I will ever have” I said my sadness turned to anger. “It’s always been you a Merle….right…three years, three years we’ve been at your side, Daryl…” I said he went to open his mouth “shut up! Let me finish damn it!” I yelled. “I know you didn’t leave him by choice….but Merle ain’t done nothing for you that we haven’t done tenfold!” I yelled, tears unwillingly leaked form my eyes, first it started with one eye then the other, and then they wouldn’t stop. “I- I….” I knew what I wanted to say, but was it even worth saying, this final acts had confirmed it all for me, everything, and I didn’t want to believe it, I bit down on my lip hard, trying to keep the words inside, blood trickled down my lip so the easiest thing to do was to say the opposite. “I hate you do much” I whispered, opening my eyes I glared at him as hard as I could, if I pretended to believe this it would make the truth go away and the pain would go away with it. “And you don’t even care! Like hell Carol would understand!” I yelled “you Bastard!” I yelled slapping him across the face so hard I turned his head. As much hate as I tried to pour out, the tears streaming down my face would tell a different story. “you leave now and you probably won’t ever seen any of us again…you know that…you’d give up this large family…something you’ve never known, and Love, Purpose, and home you’ve never know.” I called pointing to Merle “for that piece of chicken shit out there!” I called out, Daryl stayed quiet. “Then go…go and don’t come back…we don’t want you, if you don’t want us…who needs you” I said my voice reduced to a whisper.

I turned too walked away but stopped. I took my new riffle off of my back and threw it to the ground. “Take it with you…I don’t want it” I said walking past him to the car, I got inside. It. Michonne who was already in that back brought me into her arms, a cried but no sound came out and I was grateful for it. Maggie sprinted towards the car and quickly got in the back seat with us, latching her arms around me as well. Daryl looked at the car before walking off “Merle!” He called going to meet them. The sound of Merle’s name made the pain cut deeper. Pliny, Rick, and Glenn stood outside of the car, Rick and Glenn through their weapons in the back and leered at Pliny “we patch you up and then you are gone” Rick hissed. With that they all hopped in the car and we headed back towards the prison. I never took me face out of Michonne’s shoulder, I could feel everyone looking at me, and my pride just couldn’t take it anymore. As we headed down the road, a fallen tree had blocked the road with a red truck. Rick, Maggie and Glenn got out to clear it. “I need air” I muttered to Michonne before stepping out of the car. As I did so I saw Glenn bashing a walker’s face in with his foot. Maggie and Rick watched unsure of how to take it. “You didn’t kill him” Glenn said clearly pissed off. “That’s not why we went back” Rick said. “No, no that’s right you went back for Daryl” Glenn said I flinched at his name “and now he’s gone again and the governor is still alive!” Glenn said, “Daryl was the main priority” Rick said calmly “I should have been there” Glenn said bitterly “you were in no condition” Rick tried to reason, but Glenn only became more upset “But my girlfriend was!” Glenn raged “Glenn this isn’t about us” Maggie said quickly “I should have been there!” He said again “Hey you didn’t come back with us because you could barely walk!” Rick called out. “What about here!” He yelled pointing at Maggie, “Do you know what he did to her!” He yelled even louder. “Glenn leave it alone, let’s go!” Maggie called going to the red truck ready to move it, but Glenn just stormed off a ways but came back to Rick “after all the effort after all the risk we took…Daryl just storms off with Merle” He said, I flinched again. Rick looked over to me cautiously. “He had his reasons” Rick said simply “yeah well keep telling yourself that rick!” Glenn shot back “did doesn’t make up for the fact that we’re up to our necks in shit!” he barked this made Rick mad “you want me to turn the car around beg him to come back, throw down the welcome mat to Merle!” Rick yelled “this is the hand we’ve been dealt!” He added. Maggie looked over to me and sighed “let’s just get his out of here and get back” she said tiredly, rick took one last glance at Glenn before going over to help Maggie. “Get some rest…and we can talk it out there” she added “you guys do all the talking you want I’m done” Glenn said dryly.

We finally made it back to the prison, Carl and Carol rushed to open the gates for the car. Rick hopped out of the car and ran to his son. “Drive them up I’ll meet you there” He instructed Maggie. Carol looked in the car, I still had my face hidden in Michonne’s shoulder, and he seeing Daryl missing from the car, the scene wasn’t something she could stay calm about. “Where’s Daryl?” she asked quickly “he’s alright he’s alive” I heard rick tell her before we rode off. When we got inside, Michonne, Maggie and Beth rushed me past the new group of people that were sitting in the prison common room. “She looks a mess what happened to her?” I heard one of the men asked as they rushed me by. “Beth just shook her head. I walked up the stairs of our cell block and flopped down on my bunk of what was now solely my cell. My body felt numb, I felt like I was shutting down. I zoned out, I had forgotten how long I had been laying there, I briefly heard the baby crying, and I didn’t even flinch. I just gazed at the top of the bunk over me aimlessly, just trying to breathe even. “I always wanted a Child” I just barely heard Beth say. “She never would have made it if Daryl hadn’t been here” she added, the sound of his name hit my ears like rushing water. “He couldn’t stand to lose anybody else” she added I closed my eyes tightly. “Sounds like him” I heard Carol say softly. “I don’t see why he had to leave” Beth said “Merle sounds like a jerk” she added. “If only you knew I thought opening my eyes again there was a long pause “Men like Merle get into your head, make you feel like you deserve the abuse” Carol said darkly “Even for Daryl?” Beth asked. Carol sighed “I am hardly the woman I was three years ago but if Ed walked through that door breathing and told me to go with him I’d like to think I’d tell him to go to hell” Carol said “you would” Beth said “doesn’t matter Carol said quickly “we’re weak without him” Beth said, I finally flinched again “we’ll get through this too” Carol said dryly, she didn’t believe it any more than I did. “Tyreese and his friends seem capable” she added. “I’m pretty pissed at him for leavin’” Beth said “Daryl has his code, this world needs men like that” H could hear Carol muse. I wanted to throw up my insides and feed them to the walkers. The baby began to make noises and the two women had stopped talking

“Have you seen Bree?” I heard Carol asked “not since we rushed her up” Beth answered. It got quiet and I could hear Carol’s footsteps walking slowly towards my cell. I quickly closed my eyes. “Bree…dear?” she asked timidly, I kept my eyes shut. “I know you’re not sleeping” Carol said walking in. “Bree” she called softer sitting at my bed side. My lips were scared form biting into them so much, and it hurt like hell that I was doing it down. “You can be upset” she said gently “I was to and its ok” she added. I shook my head. “I’m not upset” I said my voice iced over but as I opened my eyes they were filled with water “I’m mad…and I’m mad as hell…I hate him” I said in a low voice. “Don’t say that you don’t either and I know that” She said brushing back my hair. “I do, I do, so, so much” I said as a tear released its self from my eye. She went to speak but I cut her off “what son of a bitch is no better than Merle! Or Shane! Or any other ass we’ve run into, I hate him” I muttered bitterly. “Bree” Carol whispered bringing be up and into a hug” I warp my arms under hers and around to her back, Grasping at her shirt for dear life. “I’m such an Idiot!” I said muffled into her. “no” she said softly “yes...yes I am, because he told me, he told back when we first got to the prison….and I let myself forgive him, I let myself…” I said losing my words. “I let myself” the words were caught in the back of my throat suck in a spidery web, weaved, of Hate, pain, pride, fear, rejection, loneliness, selfishness. This feeling felt like pure reprobation “say it” Carol said I shook my head “you need to say it and let it go” she said calmly rubbing my back. “I can’t” these words came out like a whimper of a wounded dog, or a bird who had fallen from a tree and snapped the bones of its wings. “shhhh, come now Bree trust me just as I needed to admit how I hated Ed…you need to admit your true feelings, you’ve said it once, long ago back near the start” she said. I flashed back to the first day Daryl and I got on more than just friendly terms, it was after he first kissed me by ways of letting me know why he always treated me so cruel, that he liked me more than he thought he should have. The Day after, we went out hunting together, it was something simple, we were just acting silly, He pinned me to the tree and I looked in his eyes, and the words just slipped out.

I drew myself out of the memories as it sent paint surging through my body, much like the feeling of being shocked over and over again. “I” I stammered. Gripping carol’s shirt tighter by now I had her whole shirt wet. “I…he….left me here…Russells gone, Woodbury has him, my children are gone, my family is gone..and he..he left me” I rambled. “And” Carol said barely above a whisper. “And I loved him, with everything I was” the words flew out like a caged Eagle waiting to fly free. “I hate him so much” I added after “so much” I cried. Carol held me tighter, and hide her face in my hair, I could feel her body shaking as well with her own tears. “It’s going to be ok” she said, but it was only because she could not find any other words for me.


	18. Homesick

The next morning I woke up curled in a ball in the bunk. I had almost forgotten what happened the day before, I could have sworn I felt him by my side through the night. But that clearly was not the case, I pushed myself up to look around and then frowned as I notice wet stains on my chest. “Great…” I muttered as I looked around for any to dry off the milk stains. After a few short minutes of searching I gave it up, it wasn’t like the others didn’t know what that wet marks were anyway. I walked down the upper level of the cellblock and down the stairs into what had become out main living area. Hershel was up, and Axel and Carol were watching over the baby with Pliny. Glenn and Maggie must have still been asleep, I was guessing the same went for Carl and Beth. “Morning Bree” Carol called gently I nodded, My voice couldn’t fathom words even if I had wanted to speak. My throat felt raw, I’d done more yelling yesterday then I had done in a whole year. I took a seat a ground and looked aimlessly into an empty cell. Absolutely nothing was going through my mind other than the fact I had notice nothing was going through my mind. My insides felt like a hollow bellow you hear when the wind rushes through a long tunnel of some sort. “How are you feeling?” Hershel asked, I side glanced at him for a brief moment. I could hear him sigh. “Michonne’s going to have a look at that bite when she returns…” He added. “We made breakfast about 10 minutes ago or so, it might still be warm, it’s not a whole lot but” Carol said pausing. “You should eat something….you haven’t really eaten anything since you woke up from your episode” she added. “I’m fine, I’ve not been all that hungry since then anyway” I muttered, it would have been a wonder if she could understand me at all “save it…give it to Carl and Beth when they wake, or Maggie and Glenn, they need it more than I do.” I added quickly before getting up to my feet. The action seemed to take half of my energy which had seemed to be gone form me altogether.

“But” Carol’s words were stopped as Pliny rested a hand on her arm “leave it” I heard him whisper to her, unfortunately his deep booming voice was hard to miss even in a whisper. “I’m going for a walk” I said heading for the gate, “you should a take a weapon, and you shouldn’t go alone” Hershel called to me. “I’ll be fine, Rick and Michonne are out in the courtyard right? I’ll be fine if I head that way” I had to reassure them some kind of way. I knew I looked about 2 feet from death, I was just tired all the way around, I was hoping movement would wake me up, and the time to myself would snap me back. Without waiting for an answer I headed out of the gate and down the prison halls. You’d be surprised just how quiet you can walk without shoes, I had completely forgotten that I had somehow lost them back in Woodbury. Woodbury . What exactly happened to me in Woodbury, I remembered getting knocked in the head, but then it’s all gone up til’ the point I had that sheet over my head. I stopped walking and reached my hand back to touch the top of my shoulder blades. I flinched, as a sharp stinging pain surged through my back, not from the touch but the movement itself. “Damn” I cursed in a low whispered pulling my hand away. What I needed was a mirror to see what was back there, but I know what it felt like and I had heard stories in all forms of history about what that feeling was. Lash Burns, long welts that had not quit broken the skin but burned like fire and acid all the same. “But why?” I thought as I started walking again, towards the light peeking through the crack of the door. “And why is it I don’t remember anything about it at all” I muttered. I laid my palm against the cold steal door and pushed it open it took a lot more effort than I would have needed in the past. I used my over arm to shield my eyes from the blinding early morning sun.

It was so cruel, the sun was warm and the air was cool, a very faint breeze was lingering in the air. If it wasn’t for those rotten fruits walking around the perimeter of the prison, or the graves of our friends lingering off to side, or the piles of broken gates, broken down cars, and used ammunition, It would have felt like things were normal again. Be behind me towered a prison, the size of 4 buildings, a Prison that only had a small number of safe places that we had secured. And before it stood two dangers, the walkers, which we had become used to, like live stock or deer, and then there was Woodbury and the Governor whom stood beyond out eyesight. I looked off to the woods, and though it made my stomach curdle and innards burn, I could not help but think where Daryl was now. Or If Merle had let him down by now, was he ok, did he have enough arrows, was there enough Ammo in the riffle just in case. Things like did he manage to find shelter for the night, or a stable enough strong hold, had the governors men found him. Had he even thought of us back here or if he had kept walking and never looked back. I wanted to kicked myself, but it was becoming clear, I wasn’t as mad at him as I thought, I was mad at myself. Once again, maybe it was just human nature that lead us together, that simple need of having a purpose that would last for a while, that thought of having a safe place, or that one person you can identify with. The Familiar touch, feel, and smell in a world were nothing is constant. Just something you could rely on at all times. If this was truly the case then, all that really happened was I got replaced. Daryl lost Merle back in town and he lost the thing that was filling that need…and so He moved me into that place, because I also had that same hole, he fit right in with me too.

I looked up towards the sky and sighed, “that means” I muttered closing my eyes “that means you’ve got to replace him too” I breathed, I laughed at this thought I knew I couldn’t do that, and the only thing I had that probably could was Locked way under close watch or dead in Woodbury, but still now he was all that I had “well almost” I muttered looking back at the prison. There was Carol, With Daryl gone, All she had as me, and viscera. I’d rather stick here and watch over her then risk finding Russell and leave her alone, she had already lost too many people, for such a sweet and strong woman she had already been through too much. And as long as she could keep a straight face and keep moving forward, so would I. I would wait until I knew for sure Russell was alive before even thinking about setting foot back into Woodbury, and Even then I wouldn’t act unless I had Rick and the others behind me. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw Rick running across the Prison fields, Dashing like fire burned at his ankles “the hells gotten into him?” I thought watching him run, I spotted Michonne not that far off, she glanced at rick quickly closing a gate he had left open before looking back at me. I could tell she was wondering the same thing…..

**Meanwhile out In the Woods**

Daryl walked ahead of Merle with his Crossbow ready, after waking Merle up He had decided it was best to try hunting. However if it had been up to Merle they would have relaxed half of the morning. He didn’t seem to be as Leery of the Governor as Daryl had been. He and Merle walked in Silence for the most part. Merle was in a horrible mood having been unwillingly awake. And Daryl, well Daryl’s mind was back at the Prison. He couldn’t stop thinking about them. If Carol was recovering well, if Little Ass Kicker had enough Formula, Was Rick holding up well or was he still half gone. How where Glenn and Maggie taking in everything that had happened back in Woodbury and all the while Words were buzzing around in his head. He wanted them to shut up and he wished he could just will them away but I weren’t going anywhere just getting louder and louder “Then go…go and don’t come back” He could hear her say, her voice trailing off all the while she’d never look him in the eyes not at him away way more like through him. He remember her Smokey grey eyes and how empty they had looked. “I hate you so much” floating around in his head, buzzing like a fly that just wouldn’t go away. Daryl stopped walking and looked down the leaf littered ground. “maybe she’s better off anyway” He told himself bitterly “I’ll get her back to you two…I’ll make this family whole…the group can be as broken as it wants to be…but not us” Daryl could hear his own words form months no now a year ago, “but not us” rang in his head. Daryl heard Merle stop walking and he could feel him watching him. He looked up quickly and acted like he was scanning the area.

“There’s nothin’ out here but mosquitos and ants” Daryl said dully he looked over to see Merle had walked over to a tree to piss. Daryl rolled his eyes and went back to searching the forest for real this time “patience little brother” Merle said, it sounded like he hadn’t a care in the world, this got under Daryl’s skin. “Sooner or later a squirrels bound to scurry across your path” Merle added Daryl rolled his eyes slightly “it so it ain’t much food” He said, he had been living with rationalist for so long and taking care of the group with rick for so long that he couldn’t help but think of things like that, how long would a kill last them, how long could they go before having to hunt again, what makes the best shelter, he almost had a pack mentality. Even now he stood watch while Merle pissed, ready to attack the first thing that moved, He felt he had to keep whoever was with him safe. We’re better off going back to one of those houses we past back on the turnaround” Daryl said flatly, Merle smirked “is that what your little friends taught you hmm?” Merle asked finishing up and zipping up his pants “how to loot for booty?” He added walking to Daryl’s side, His eyes glazed over as he thought of how long they had been going into towns to gather supplies, then without fail he thought of all their faces, Merle watched his brother as he looked off with glazed eyes “hell we’ve been at it for hours, I wanna find a stream and try to look for some fish” Daryl said, He didn’t feel as if he had as much freedom, I guess you would call it with Merle. Merle was a powerful personality and it felt as if Merle didn’t approve of anything Daryl was proposing to do. Daryl found it was hard to look Merle in the eye. He didn’t want to seem like he was second guessing his brother but at the same time. He wasn’t completely sure of his choice. “But I ain’t leaving him again” Daryl thought “I’m not him”.

Daryl was rushed from his thoughts as Merle paced around “ I think you’re trying to get me back to that road” Merle said with a pause “and lead me back towards the prison” His voice was smug, he knew he’d out smarted his brother yet again. After all her was older, Daryl was quick but Merle would have to say he was more cunning than that of his baby brother. Merle kneeled down to look for animal tracks, He had to be the better hunter too, Daryl probably over looked something under all of the leaves hat littered the forest floor. “They got shelter, food, and a pot to piss in might not be a bad idea” Daryl said frustrated. He wasn’t used to be belittled anymore, not with the respect he had from Rick, Carol, Bree and the others. Which he had gotten form them long before he took up Shane’s role. He was caught between two totally different worlds and tow totally different sides of himself. “for you maybe, it ain’t going to be no damn party for me” Merle said sharply getting to his feet, Daryl thought he saw something run by out of the corner of his eye and quickly aimed his crossbow at it. His eyes darted to his arrows, and he frowned a bit noticing he only had four. “We’ll all get used to each other” Daryl said calmly “they’re all dead, makes no difference” Merle mused, Daryl lowered his Bow and his heart skipped a beat. Bree’s words rang through his head “you leave now and you probably won’t ever see any of us again…you know that…” Daryl release his breath “how could you be so sure” He managed to say without stammering it out, his heart wanted to race. “right about now He’s probably hosting a house warming party” as Merle said this Daryl’s eyes danced as in his mind he tried to ignore the mental pictures he was getting of the Governor and those he used to call and still calls his friends.

“He’s gonna burry what’s left of your pals” Merle said, Daryl refused to look at him, and his teeth were clenched so tight that they didn’t have space to move as he grinded them slightly. Trying to withstand back handing his brother or making a mad dash back to the prison to see for himself if they were ok. Still her grey eyes lingered in his mind. “Come on” Merle said after watching his brother for a moment “let’s hunt some fish” Daryl paused for a second before following after Merle, He wasn’t going to give up on reasoning with him. He knew over time he could wear Merle down and get him to go back, but right now. They both needed food.

 **Back At the Prison**

I stood next to Michonne as she, Hershel, Beth and Maggie watched Carl Explain where he found Tyreese and his group. “We secured this” Glenn stated looking at the chalk drawn map on the ground. “We thought he came through here” Carl said pointing to the far side of the prison. Axel came in and sat down on a box next to Carl and Pliny stood behind him. “Sounds like a breech” Glenn sighed uneasily. I glanced down at the map my yes darted around the crude drawing of the prison blue print as we knew it. “so part of the prison is insecure, if a handful of walkers just strolled in it’s going to be an open entrance for an whole group of armed men” Glenn said “ how are we so sure he is going to attack” Beth asked. Carol walked in and stood at my other side, she rubbed my back and glanced at me, making sure if I was ok, before turning her gaze to Beth. “Maybe you scared them off” she added. “He had fish tanks full of heads…” Michonne said getting everyone eyes including mine “H-heads?” I stammered she nodded “walkers and humans, Trophies…he’s coming” Pliny added in “we should head him off” Glenn said quickly “what?” Carol asked thinking the boy had finally lost his mind. “He won’t be expecting us. We could sneak back in and put a bullet in his head” Glenn said, He was really gun hoe about this. As much as I wanted to get the Governor back for what he did and save Russell, even I knew this would end up in suicide. “We’re not assassins” Carol said shaking her head. “You know what, Michonne you and I could end this tonight” Glenn said as he got up and walked up to Michonne. I watch her intently, she looked Glenn dead in the eyes and in her everyone could see she too wanted to Governor to pay, but there was no way his plan would work. She sighed and looked away from him “I’ll do it myself” He added “Glenn” I muttered shaking my head, Michonne nodded slightly “are you kidding?” I asked her incredulously she glanced at me “we have to try” she whispered. “He wasn’t expecting you last time” Hershel said finally speaking up.

“And look what happened, you were almost killed, Daryl” I flinched at his name, it hurt like a knife, just the sound of it “and Bree where captured, and you and Maggie were almost executed” Hershel said walking over to Glenn. He looked Stern, he was determined to stop them and put his foot down “you can’t stop me” Glenn breathed walking past Hershel, I glanced at Maggie who looked at him as if he were some stranger she’d never met before. My heart went out to her that was one of the worst feelings to have. Too see someone you though you knew inside and out, turn into some knew beast all its own right in front of you. “Rick wouldn’t allow this” Hershel called “you really think he’s in any position to make that choice?” Glenn asked as he whirled around and got into Hershel’s face. “Do you think you are in any position to?” I asked somewhat pointedly looking Glenn up and down, he was no more mentally stable as Rick was, that was more than obvious. “think this through clearly T-Dog lost his life her, Lori to, the men that where here, it isn’t worth anymore killin’” Hershel said calmly “what are we waiting for if he’s really on his way we should be out of here by now” Hershel reasoned. My heart fell to the bottom of my stomach. Leave? Leave where? This place was out best bet, and if we left…my heart all but stopped beating, because if we left it would set in stone, we’d never see Daryl again, we would move to far, he’s a damned good tracker these is true, but by the time he came back to the prison and that is if he came back, we’d be long gone. I glanced at Carol who knew what I was thinking, she sighed and closed her eyes grabbing my hand she squeezed it tightly.

“And go where?” “We lived on the road all winter” Hershel replied quickly. “Yeah back when you had two legs and we didn’t have a baby crying for walkers every four hours” Glenn barked. “We can’t stay here” Hershel said slowly, “we can’t run” Glenn said matching his tone. Maggie’s eyes darted between Glenn and her father before she swiftly walked out. I made to go after her but both Michonne and Carol stopped me “let her be” Michonne ordered, I sighed and backed up against the wall, glaring at the two men. Glenn watched her go and his whole mood softened “ok, we’ll stay put” He said before looking up at Hershel “but we’re gonna defend this place” He added “we’re making a stand” He said before looking down at Carl “Carl you and I will go down to the tombs…we need to figure out where the breech is” He said kneeling back down. “You got it” Carl said quickly “you’ll need some help” Michonne said stepping forward. “No incase anything happens they need you out here” Glenn said “then let me go” I offered crossing my arms, Glenn looked at me timidly and looked way “Daryl would kill me if we let you go” He said his voice was low but I managed to hear him “but he’s not here is he?” I asked bitterly Carol grabbed my arm and pulled me back to her “I need you here, you’ve got to help us watch over Judith” she added. Suddenly Glenn looked at us all “who’s on watch?” he asked, we all looked at each other “oh god” I muttered “damn it!” Glenn barked getting up and storming out of the room Carl soon followed after him.

While they were gone I fed Judith her Formula and some water. Carol sat a bowl of cup’O noodles before me. “You need to eat” she said firmly, I glanced up at her but ignored the food “I’m fine I tol’ you...I haven’t been hungry, I don’t know what it is” I said simply, the baby finished and I held her so I could burp her. Carol shook her head Frustrated with me “I do, You driving yourself sick over all of this, It’s not right, I’m I won’t watch you do it” She said I glanced at her sharply and got up walking around still trying to burp the baby “at least two mouth fulls…” She pleaded, I sighed and pulled her over to the side “I can’t eat it...” I whispered Carol searched my eyes “why?” her frustration turned to worry quickly “I don’t know, I haven’t felt like I was Hungry in a long time and when I do…it makes me sick, I’ve managed to keep it down but...that just gives me stomach pains…” I muttered, a smile came to my face for a second as the baby finally burped. Carol looked at me baffled “I don’t understand either” I muttered before walking back off.

Glen and Carol returned soon and they did not have good news. “There’s a steady stream of walkers coming through the back of the prison” Glenn said out of breath and both he and Carl were covered in Blood spatter. “We’re wasting time” Hershel huffed. “The governor’s supposedly on the way and we’re stuck here with walkers” Hershel said dryly he had an “I told you so “like undertone. “Caught between a rock and a hard place” Carol muttered looking up at Pliny. “I told you running is not an option!” Glenn said “you gotta be with me on this!” I said whirling around to face me, I nodded stiffly but never looked anyone in the eyes “the prisons ours…it’s our best bet for a while…” I muttered. “Well…if the tombs get flooded up again it might just be a matter of time before they push up in here” Carol said, I looked at her in shock, she couldn’t have been for leaving. She wasn’t an hour ago, what changed? “How long before the fence gives way?” Beth asked with wide eyes “or if one of those herds come passing through” Pliny added in. Glenn looked around not believing what he was hearing from them all. “Then we’re settled” Hershel called. “No, no one settled” I said shaking my head as I walked over to Glenn’s side “we’re not going anywhere” I hissed. “We can’t hold out with just a few of us” carol said looking at me, I squinted my eyes “alright, we-we just need to scout the far side of the prison and find out what’s going on” Glenn said I never took my eyes off of Carol, “you’re going out there?” Hershel asked him, “I’ll take the car and make it quick” he answered Axel walked up swiftly “I’ll drive” he offered “No you stay here, help with the fortifications, I’ll take Maggie” He said. “You sure she’s up to that?” Hershel asked, I was thinking the same thing, but if I knew Maggie at all, she was a strong girl, and nothing helped her bounce back like getting right back into the swing of things. Glenn didn’t answer him he just walked off. I sat down “I’m not going…” I muttered crossing my legs and arms, as stubborn as a child. “I’ll help ya’ll get out…but I can’t go” I added, “I can’t go without you…and I’ll die here, I can feel it” Carol said I looked at her and took a deep breath. I didn’t know what to do, what was right, but I couldn’t make myself leave.

**Back In the Woods**

Merle and Daryl were still in search for a body of water, the early morning was gone now and they had been walking for hours. “We can go west, and ugh, there’s a river down there and it’s got to be the Yellow Jacket” Daryl said leading the way. “You had a stroke boy? We ain’t even come close to the Yellow Jacket” Merle said Daryl side glanced at him. Then we don’t go west, its a little bit south that’s what I think” Daryl said quickly “You wanna know what I think?” Merle said with an obnoxious smile “I may have lost my hand, but you lost your sense of direction” he said hopping over a tree branch. “Yeah we’ll see” Daryl said wryly “what you wanna bet?” Merle said he figured he’d make things interesting just like old times. Daryl however wasn’t so amused, and was not ready to play games. “We’re not bettin’ nothin’” Daryl said quickly “it’s just a body of water” he added “why does everything got to be a competition with you?” He asked “take it easy little brother” Merle called slightly out of breath they both were after walking so long none stop. “Just trying to have a little fun here, no need to get your panties all in a bundle” he added a high and shrill cry rose from the forest around them. Daryl stopped abruptly and looked around “you hear that?” he asked almost completely forgetting about Merle’s immaturity. “Yeah wild animals getting wild” Merle said, “No, it’s a baby” Daryl said his eyes scanning the area trying to find the cries direction. “Oh come on why don’t you just piss in my ear and tell me it’s rainin’” Merle said thinking Daryl had lost it. “That there is the sound of a couple of coons making love sweet love, know what I mean?” Merle said with an amused smirk. Daryl was done listening to merle and took off through the forest, leaving Merle with no other option but to follow him.

Surely enough Daryl had been heading them the right way, they followed the noises of the Cries and they began to sound more like words, not only that Daryl and Merle ran right up on the Yellow jacket River. Above it was a bridge. People were screaming and communicating to one another while trying to defend themselves against a herd of walkers. They didn’t seem to speak English as they were communicating in heavy fluent Spanish. “Hey!” Merle yelled out to them, Daryl had thought that maybe his brother might have been trying to do something helpful “Jump!” Merle called out laughing. Daryl looked at his brother dully, “shoulda expected as much” he thought before running off to find a way onto the bridge. “What?” Merle called after him “wait man, I ain’t waste’n my bullets for a couple of strangers who ain’t never cooked me a meal or sent me a pizza” Merle called all the while still following after Daryl. “That’s my policy you’d be wise to adopt it Brother!” Merle called out. But Daryl ignored him and kept on running. He was sure it was his people, but he couldn’t stand by and do nothing, maybe three years ago he could, but he had learned too much from the others, He’d learned just how much one extra man would do. And how grateful people really are, besides that, making friends here and there wasn’t the worst idea, you never knew who’d you’d run into again.

There bridge was nothing but chaos the men tried to shoot down as many walkers as they could trying to protect the car which contained a woman and a baby. One of the two men got caught by a walker, fear made him drop his gun, as the walker went to bit into the man’s leg there was a sharp thud and it fell dead. Daryl lowered his crossbow a bit and looked at the men briefly before aiming at another walker, he dodged her and snatched his arrow out of the one he had shot previously, and with a swift movement he stabbed the female walker in the head with his arrow. “Merle cover me!” he called Daryl then notice a walker trying to get at the woman and baby inside of the car, he turned to face them and took aim, H knew he couldn’t afford to miss. He sot one in the head, and as another approached the car he rushed it bashing it’s skull in with his crossbow. The woman inside the car screamed as blood, decaying flesh, and brain matter splatter over the window next to her, she held her baby as if not wanting it to see the gruesome mess. Daryl ran to the back of the car where another walker was coming at the two form the trunk. He grabbed the zombie by the back of its shirt and ripped him from them, he though his head down on the edge of the trunk and slammed the door crushing its head, splitting it in half. Merle looked up to see one of the men shooting at the oncoming walkers that were still trying to cross the bridge. Daryl had not noticed the walker coming up behind him as he slammed the trunk door. “Daryl!” Merle called seeing the walker, Daryl looked up caught off guard, a smirk came to Merle face “I gotcha!” he called shooting the walker down, Daryl was starting to remember just why he was so thankful for his brother. “Go!” Merle called, Daryl did as he was told and retrieved one of his arrows from out of a walkers head, he ran to the two men who stood at the front lines and shot at a walker killing it. Merle continued to shoot at a few, Daryl ran and retrieved the arrow again realizing it was his last one, I shot a walker that was coming from behind them, and then dropped her Crossbow, and He pulled out his gutting knife and ran for a walker that was coming behind one of the men.

Daryl stabbed it through his mouth and then again between its eyes before kicking it off the bridge. Merle and the other man managed to pick off over half of the walkers left. Daryl leaned on the bridge railing and caught his breath, He looked up and smirked at the man he had helped a silent way of saying “your ass is lucky” before he walked back to his brother. Merle open the back door to the car as if to loot it. When one of the men ran to him yelling at him, Merle pointed his gun to his head. “Slow down Beaner” Merle said “that ain’t no way to say thank you” He added. Daryl watch Merle all the while slowly creeping up on him. The man tried to talk to him in Spanish but it wasn’t any good. Daryl stood on the other side of the car “let him go” he said calmly. Merle smirked “the least he can do is give us a thanks a lot or something huh?” Merle said putting his gun away. “There’s lots of stuff in here” Merle said rummaging through the back seat. The woman in the driver’s seat held her crying baby closer to hear out of fear, closing her eyes. She was afraid and confused. “Don’t you guys are gonna be fine” Merle said as he picked through their things. “Hey! Hey!” the younger man called out running towards them, but the other man stopped him as Daryl walked around to Merle’s side, he looked at the man, his eyes said “I got this” Daryl listed up his Crossbow and pointed it at Merle’s back. While Merle had been rummaging through the car, Daryl had managed to pick it up along with a few of his arrows. Merle looked up surprised as he felt the tip of Daryl’s bow to his back. “Get out the car” He said dully “I know you’re not talkin to me brother” Merle said slowly, but Daryl never lowered his bow. “Get in your car and get the hell out of here!” Daryl said to the elder man, “go! Get in your car” Daryl ordered as he dithered. Merle backed away from the car as the men got in, Daryl kept his Bow aimed at him the whole time. As Merle faced the bow he swatted away from his face, as the car pulled away Daryl backed up and walked off to gather the rest of his arrows and his knife. Merle watched him somewhat speechless at his brother’s new found pluck to rebel against him.

Daryl swung a back of supplies that had been left onto his back and pulled the fourth arrow out of a walkers head. Merle followed behind him in silence, they walked like that for a long time, and they had finally made it back into the woods. “What the hell you call yourself doin pointing that things at me!” Merle finally lashed out. His pride was hurt. “They were scared man” Daryl stated simply “they were rude that’s what they were!” Merle shot back, “rude and they owed us some gratitude” He called. “Merle that’s enough” Daryl said still trying to remain calm. “how can you help those people out of the goodness of your heart, even though you might die doin it” Merle said quickly “is that what Sherriff Rick taught you?!” Merle yelled louder. “It was a Baby!” Daryl yelled back having had enough “oh otherwise you would have just left them to the bitters then?” Merle shot back. Daryl had turned to face him looking him dead in the eyes. It finally made since, it made perfect since, “man I went back for ya, you weren’t there! I didn’t cut off your hand neither you did that” he said raising his voice he pointed at Merle’s nub. “And you’re wonderin why they left you up there on that roof, well you asked for it!” He added. Merle chuckled bitterly “you, you know what’s funny tome?” he asked “you and Sheriff Rick like this now” he said crossing his fingers “right?” he said with a scornful face “and your little mulatto back there huh!” Merle said tauntingly making kissy faces, Daryl glared at him “I bet you a penny and a fiddle of gold that you never told him that we were planning on robbing that camp” Merle said “it didn’t happen” were the only words Daryl could find, the truth was he had completely forgotten all about that and the thought of it now, was just unthinkable. “Your right it didn’t, did it, because I wasn’t there to help you!” Merle said taunting him. “Like when we were kids, who left who then!” Daryl shot back with equal bitterness. “What! Is that why I lost my hand huh!” “You lost your hand because you’re a simple minded piece of shit!” Daryl yelled, at this Merle was pushed over the edge. He shoved Daryl and grabbed the back of his vest, as he Daryl fell to the ground Merle ripped free the vest.

Merle looked down at Daryl’s back in shock and mild horror, He stopped attacking him, Tattoo’s only covered part of them, long deep rooted scars. Daryl quickly pulled his vest back on and Merle backed away a bit. “I didn’t know you” Merle stammered Daryl swung the bag onto his back and stood up “Yeah he did, he did the same to you” Daryl said gathering his Crossbow too. “That’s why you left first” He added. Merle watched his brother, and couldn’t register all that was happening, a wave of guilt rushed into his eyes. “I had to man” rushed out of Merle’s mouth “I would have killed him otherwise” followed after. Daryl got to his feet and walked off a bit leading the way again, and his time he knew where he was headed. “Where are you going?” Merle called. Daryl halted in his tracks “back where I belong!” Daryl called, he didn’t know why and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why, but memory upon memory was flooding back to him of the others, the brotherhood he found in Rick and Glenn, the unending understanding that he found in Carol, and the Comfort and Acceptance he found in Bree. Her eye were piercing into his soul and she wasn’t even there. Yet he could feel her on his skin, like a ghosts they seemed to be all around him, calling home. “I can’t go with you!” Merle called out “why?” Daryl asked out of breath, and two steps away from losing control of his emotions which or once in a long time were about to spill over. “I tried to kill that black bitch!” Merle called “and I nearly killed the Chinese kid!” Merle called “He’s Korean” were the first words to fly out of Daryl’s mouth as he remembered the time Glenn corrected him “ Whatever!” Merle called back “doesn’t matter man I just can’t go with you!” He added. “You know what, I may be the one walkin away” Daryl said between short breaths “but you’re the ones that’s leavin” He said pointing at him with his arrow “again!” I added tossing it to the ground as he turned to walk away and leave Merle. All he wanted right now was to run back into arms he knew would still be open, and seek comfort in Carol, he want to run into the Prison and pick Bree up and hold her to him as tight as he could so to wash away all the bad memories of the past, and remember how good this messed up future had actually turned out to be. It just seemed like his feet would not move fast enough.

Merle stood there, for the first time in a long time he didn’t know what to do.


	19. Hammer and Guns

It was near noon now, Maggie left me the baby saying she needed time to think. I didn’t mind taking over for her for a while. It was nice, feeling like you were ten feet tall in little Judith’s eyes, She made us all feel stronger than we felt, she made us remember how strong we really where. I stood outside in the first fence area. Rocking her and singing a silly song my adoptive mother always sang to me as I san Judith had a smile on her face “There was a mouse that live up on a hill, uh huh, uh huh, He walked and talked like buffalo bill, uh huh, one day he thought he’d take a ride, with a sword and pistol at his side uh huh, uh huh” I sang, she giggled and reached to grab my hair, I could only smile more. I glanced up briefly to see Carol watching me with a large smile on her face “he knocked an’ he knocked 'til his fist got sore, uh huh, uh huh. He sat Miss Mousey on his knee, an’ he said Miss Mousey would ya marry me, uh huh, uh huh.” I sang in a whole ‘nother world away from here, for now I just wanted to see a pure smile, a Innocent smile that was truly happy. And that Judith was, completely content with no idea of what the world was like around her other than, lullabies, food and the faces of those how loved her, of those who would lay their life down to protect her. Water started to leak into my eyes as I saw the faces of my twins, just as I had, they loved the song about the mouse. I stopped singing for a moment as the sadness took me and Judith could feel that as her laughter too died down.

A single Gunshot rose through the air, I was ripped from my thoughts as I crushed Judith to me using my body as a shield. I looked around franticly to see who had went down, then I saw Axel was down on the ground a single gunshot to the head. I quickly pulled my pistol out of my pocket and looked around for the others, Carl and Beth scrambled to get closer to the rest of the group. Michonne who was down by the security truck was looking into the woods, her eyes lead me to a strange van just outside the prison, before I could react properly more gunfire rang out. I turned my back to the Shooters and tried my best to fire as many shots as I could, but I was fighting blind. I saw Carol duck behind Axel’s body. I had to help her and get Judith out of here. I tore off running, I could feel bullets just barely missing me, or graze against my skin. I hunched over and gently dropped Judith into Carol’s arms as she hunched behind Axel. I took Axel’s gun out of his pocket I stood over Carol and starting shooting back at our enemy with both pistols, “what are you doing get down!” Carol cried out “Go to the prison! Get Judith out of here!” I yelled “but what about-“ “Jus’ do it!” I yelled Carol went to try and get up but bullets were fired just before her, so he laid back down behind Axel’s body I followed the direction of the bullets and found the men shooting them, I managed to shoot one in his chest. As he fell back. “Son of a bitch” I cursed spotting none other than the Governor by the van. I nearly dropped one of my guns as I felt a bullet tear through my arm. “Bree!” Carol cried as I screamed from the quick rush of pain. “I’m fine!” I called to her through gritted teeth, Pliny ran across the open courtyard to us firing at the governor’s men with his shot gun, He kneeled down to carol and helped her up. “Go over there and use that as a shield form the bullets I’ll cover you, since Bree’s covering me” He said quickly “now go, go!” He urged and with that Carol made a mad dash for a box of crates near the prisons walls. All I could hear was Gunfire and Judith’s cries.

“Beth!” I heard Maggie yell as she ran out form the Prison hold Machine guns from the Prison Guard ward. “shit” I muttered dropping one of my guns as it was out of ammo. Firing with the one was a lot harder. “ Bree’ra!” Maggie yelled as she kicked a Machine gun to me, I picked it up and dropped my other pistol, I had to admit to myself I didn’t know how to fire one, but now was as good a time as any to learn how. As I fired it I lost my balance and fell back onto my ass. Rolling I avoided a string of gunfire. I quickly got up and began to fire back, this time planting my feet well. Carol ran and gave the Baby to Beth and took the gun form Beth and began firing it off as well. Trying to avoid the fire I found myself being pushed further away from Carol, Beth, Carl, and Maggie. I went down like a bag of rocks as a bullet went into my foot. I was screaming but no sound was coming out as I cradled my foot, by now the whole sock was red. as I recovered from the pain I noticed the gunfire had stopped. Suddenly I could hear the sound of a revving engine. I looked around and back at the others who seemed confused as well. Through the woods came a speeding Milk truck, it barreled through the gates of the Prison, it was on a mission that was for sure, but what was its purpose? It pulled into the grass lot and stopped. I let one hand go of my foot and reached for my machine gun. We watched the truck intently, anxiously waiting for something to happen, but it was completely still. I held my breath as the back door to the truck released, and numerous walkers hobbled out of it. I released my breath and shook my head, struggling I managed to get to my feet. Ignoring my screaming foot I tried to make my way back to the others. I was too far out and to close to the walkers.

But the walkers were not the only ones we had to worry about as a person got out of the driver’s seat of the truck. “You’ve got to be kidding” I thought shooting down some of the walkers, still trying to limp back to my people. The person who jumped out of the car was in full body gear, military like gear. “Bree!” I heard Carol call I went to looked back at her and a bullet grazed my neck. Because of instinct my hands went to my neck at the same time my foot gave in and I went crashing to the ground. “Bree!” Carol called “No!” I heard Maggie call, I looked over to them to see Maggie trying to pull Carol back behind their cover. “Stay!” I called holding my neck, the bullet just grazed me but took out a good chunk of flesh and I was bleeding. “I looked up to see walkers coming at me, a grabbed the machine gun and fired. Then I turned my eyes to the one who shot me. A man was in our watch tower. I raised my gun to shoot at him. I had forgotten about the person in the military Gear, but they hadn’t forgotten about me. They fired at me, the bullet went clean through my armpit, I dropped my gun before I could fire, But Maggie quickly shot at the one in the military gear to by me some time. However I was stuck my foot would just not support my weight. Carol fired at the walkers around me and Pliny fired at the man in the watch tower. For now I was as safe as I was going to get. Maggie and Pliny switch places and Maggie took a shot at the man in the watch tower I saw him fall dead and sighed in relief. I shimmied out of my shirt and used it to apply pressure on my armpit which would just not stop bleeding.

The Governor got in his car and rode away, but the damage had been done, not only were the walkers he let loose over taking the prison courtyards, but the gunshots had lead more walkers from the forest to the prison. The Gate had been rammed into and was wide open letting any and everybody in. with the shooters gone, Maggie, Carl, Beth, Pliny, and Carol ran out towards the grass, me and the walkers. Carol stood in front of me and shot at the walkers while Beth dropped at my side. “He hit your Axillary” Beth said with wide eyes. “My what?” I asked I didn’t speak doctor or veterinarian’s daughter. Michonne cut through the walkers with her Katana. Maggie, Carl and Carol were some of the sharpest shooters I knew so I wasn’t was worried about the walkers as I probably should have been. “Where’s rick?” I asked confused Beth pointed outside of the prison gates, Rick was fighting off numerous walkers on his own. “He needs help” I called “someone aim for his walkers! We need eyes on rick!” I called out “they are too far!” Pliny called, I watched Rick struggle and tried to get to my feet “then I’ll go” I said “you can’t move, you’re in no shape!” Maggie called out. I watched in horror as two walkers cornered Rick into the gate. “Rick!” I called getting to my feet regardless of my unwilling foot pushing Beth off me as she went to hold me back. One of the walkers stopped as an arrow went into his head sticking out the other side, just inches away from Rick’s face. I fell back onto the ground supporting my upper body with my hands, I lost hold of my shirt that I had pressed to my armpit, my eyes followed the path of the arrow. “Daryl” I breathed as he looked after his work, Merle ran past him and started attacking more of the walkers with a makeshift weapon. Glenn who had returned from his car, went to help Hershel and Michonne went to help them hacking at the walkers and clearing a path to the car they got inside, Carol and Beth helped me get back into the main courtyard nearest to the prison while Maggie, opened the gate for Glenn, Michonne and Hershel.

Carol wrapped my arm over her shoulders to support me as we stood. I watched as Rick, Daryl and Merle beat the mess out of the walkers around him. Carol looked at me and smiled faintly. But her eyes then wandered to the blood trickling down my side from my underarm. My legs gave way beneath me “Bree!” carol called struggling to keep me up on her own Pliny walked over and took me from Carol, He smiled at her faintly “here let me help” He offered, Carol let me go let Pliny carry me. “She’s bleeding out” He muttered. Hershel, Glenn and Michonne hopped out of the truck, Maggie made sure her father was ok and then ran to Glenn. “Hershel we need you” Carol called as he walked to me, Pliny and Carol. “It’s her Axillary….” Pliny said lifting my arm up so Hershel could see. “That’s not good, let’s get her inside, I’ll see what I can do” Hershel said Pliny nodded and entered the prison with Carol and I. Pliny sat me in a chair and Hershel began to work on my arm. My body was shivering slightly and I was freezing due to bloodless. “Someone get her a Blanket or a shirt or something…she’s going to need stitches… I need some thread” Hershel called. “I’ll go find some thread” Pliny said walking off, Carol sat in front of me squeezing my hand as Hershel applied pressure to my underarm. Soon the others began to fill in. Rick walked in last behind him walked Daryl and Merle, Merle looked leery about being around us all, but Daryl looked like he had just return home. My eyes lingered on Daryl for a moment as he looked up at me I shied away and looked off at something random.

Maggie brought me one of her shirts and Pliny found some thread, I was patched up fast enough for us to hold a meeting, we needed to work out our circumstances. “We’re not leaving” Rick said tired after the battle we just had. “We can’t stay here” Hershel stated, “what if there’s another sniper a wood palette won’t stop another one of those rounds” Carol said standing in front of me a bit, Her blood was boiling about the attack, she wasn’t scared anymore she was mad. “we can’t even go outside” Beth said “well not in the day light” Carol added in “look if Rick says we’re not running, we are not running” Glenn cut in. “no better to live like rats” Merle said form the cell we had locked him up in.” you got a better Idea Rick shot back “yeah we should have slid out of here last night and lived to fight another day” Merle said everyone shifted, uncomfortable with recalling the day before. I slid down in my chair a bit more and crossed my arms wincing at the stiches stretched. “But we lost that window didn’t we, I am sure he’s got scouts on every road by now” Merle said, “we’re not scared of that prick” Daryl chimed in, I could hear his footsteps on the upper level. His presence was driving me crazy, it’s what I wanted, I wanted him to come back, but, I didn’t know how to take it. “You should be” Merle said, Carl looked up at Daryl and then to Merle. “That truck through the fence thing, that was just him ringing the doorbell” Merle said this got my attention, “you might have the thick walls to hide behind but he’s got the guns the guns and the numbers and if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, they could just starve us out if they wanted too” Merle said. I sighed He might have been right, after all he was in Woodbury, he had seen what the Governor had stocked up.

“Let’s put him in the other cellblock!” Maggie said annoyed with Merle’s smugness. “naw got a point” Daryl said looking down at Maggie “ This is all you! You started this!” she yelled at Merle “what’s the difference whose fault it is?” Beth asked going down the stairs “what do we do?” she added “I said we should leave!” Hershel said I glanced at him “now Axel’s dead and Bree nearly bled to death, we cannot just sit here!” Hershel called out, Rick looked at him mildly annoyed before walking off. Hershel rose to his crutches “Get back here!” he called making rick halt “You’re slippin Rick” He said walking over to him “we’ve all seen it, we understand why, but now is not the time!” Hershel called, I squinted at him maybe I was Bias, but even Hershel went Looney when he lost those important to him, and he was the leader of his family then, he sounded hypocritical against Rick. “You once said this isn’t a democracy, now you have to own up to that” Hershel added, Rick turned to face him “I put my family’s life in your hands, so get your head clear and do something” Hershel said. “he is doin’ somethin” I said hoarsely “it just ain’t what you want him to do” I added standing up painfully on my foot “Yelling at him isn’t much more help, no this isn’t a democracy anymore and I think you can’t stand that” I crossed my arms “Ricks doing something right otherwise you’d been dead when your leg got hacked off….Maggie and Glenn wouldn’t be here, neither would Daryl and I… or any of us!” my words were pointed “you obviously don’t understand enough or maybe your forgotten how you reacted to losing the ones you loved. Maybe you forgot how hard it was to keep it together and keep the rest of your family safe. Stop acting like you don’t know” I added “look Hershel I know you are scared, hell we all are, but running isn’t the thing to do, if Ricks not for it that fine, if he needs to walk away that’s fine too because sometimes just walking is the best thing to do, because I can think of a good handful of things he might want to say to you right now, and is too much of a decent man to do so” My words seemed to carry thought the cellblock Hershel looked at me and Said nothing. “Go Rick…we can manage for a while…we need to take recovery time anyways” I said Rick nodded and walked off.

While Rick was gone we all took some down time, I avoided Daryl like the plague. Sticking close to Maggie or Michonne. Trying to ignore the look he was giving me, that serious stare, as his eyes trailed from my feet to my face, and if I did just so happen to look at him he’d look away, with that same serious face. I hated it, it was driving me crazy, I could hardly sit still and as Much as I wanted to go lay down, that cell was now considered a shared cell with him. And I was positive the moment I walked into it he would follow. I was thankful when Rick finally returned. He gave Maggie a loaded gun “go take watch remember eyes open and head down” He said quickly walking by here. “fields filled with walkers” Rick called I limped behind him listening “I didn’t see any snipers out there but we’ll keep Maggie on watch” He ordered I side glanced as Daryl walked down the stairs to meet Rick, and our eyes locked I looked back at rick quickly, hoping that he’d give me some form of Order or command so that I could leave. “I could get up in that guard tower, take out half those walkers give you guys some time to fix the fence” Daryl offered stopping in front of Rick. “We could use some of the cars to put the bus in place” Michonne said “we can’t access the field without burning through our bullets” Hershel huffed, I leered at him again form behind Rick. Daryl smirked and looked down at his feet, as if he wanted to laugh. “We’re trapped in here, there is barely any food or ammo” Glenn said resignedly “we’ve been here before, we’ll be alright” Daryl said calmly “that was when it was just us, before there was a snake in the nest” Glenn hissed darkly “Glenn we gon’ go through this again?” Daryl asked as I watched him he seemed a lot for passive in all of this than he had the day before. “Look Merle’s staying her he’s with us now, get used to it” Daryl added “all yall” he muttered before heading back up the stairs. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to have merle here with us” Glenn said “I can’t kick him out” Rick said “I wouldn’t ask you to live with Shane after he tried to kill you” Glenn shot back. Rick looked at him slowly even I knew that was a low blow. “Merle has military experience, he may be erratic but don’t underestimate his loyalty to his brother” Hershel said. “what if we settle both problems at once Deliver Merle to the Governor, bargaining Chip, he’s a traitor maybe declare a truths” Glenn said “No Merle’s an ass but we might as well be killing him ourselves if we do that” I said “besides, Merle’s the only thing keeping Daryl here, we need him, that’s obvious after what happened out there...he’s a sneaky son of a bitch, and comes in handy. I know you all forgot about it, but I’d rather not kill the living if I don’t have to” I said flatly. “Those times are over now, if Daryl wants to go again let him, I don’t see why he picked Merle over us the first time” Glenn said. I frowned at this “I’m never letting go of that policy Glenn…I know it’s been a long time, But I still think Dale was right….you’ve all obviously forgot” I muttered with a heavy sighed I headed up the stairs, If I wanted Daryl to stay I had to pull up my big girl pants and suck up a bit of my pride and fear.

I lost my nerve half way to Daryl and I’s cell my feet wouldn’t take my any further. Carol who had come up behind me grabbed my hand and lead me down the row, two cells away from his I stopped and shook my head “I can’t” I mouthed, She nodded “just listen” she mouthed back before walking and standing in the entry way to his cell. “I hadn’t got the chance to say, I’m glad you decided to come back” she said, “to what? This?” I heard him ask her “this is our home” she said walking into the cell I walked a bit closer to I could hear better, “this is a tomb” I heard him say. I slid into the cell next to his as quietly as I could and pressed my ear to the wall to hear them better “that’s what T-dog called it, I thought he was right, till you found me” Carol said it got quiet for a long time “he’s your brother but he’s not good for you. Don’t let him bring you down, after all look how far you’ve come” Carol added. It got quiet again and (unknown to me Carol nodded at the wall and ratted me out) then for some odd reason they started laughing lightly. I listened as Carol got up and left. I sighed. Well he seemed to be in a good mood. Before I could pull my head away from the all the loud Boom of Daryl hitting it rung in my ears. “Ah!” I grunted holding my ear “you shouldn’t be eves dropping!” Daryl called. I stiffly walked into his cell and stood awkwardly. “How’d you?” I asked slowly “I’m just that good” he said with the most serious face he could pull off. I stared at him dully, he Smirked and shook his head “Carol told me” He confessed. I nodded. And looked around “why don’t you sit down this is your room too” He said moving his legs for me to sit on the bottom bunk with him as he fiddled around with one of his arrows. “I’m good, I’m thinking about taking a cell a few spaces down” I said lowly. Daryl sat up more I looked at the ground as I felt his gaze on me. Neither of us wanted to say we were wrong in any kind of way.

After a few minutes of this Silence Daryl began to chuckle “I’ve never known you to actually be this quiet before” He said looking up at me, “I’ve never had nothing to say before” I said dryly “that’s because you do have something to say, you just won’t say it” He added. I turned to leave “Bree” He called standing up. I stopped and turned to face him “what?” I asked “you stood up for Merle down there” He stated I shook my head and frowned “I stood up for you” the words left my mouth before I registered them. I felt like I had restless leg syndrome my whole body felt jittery. I couldn’t look at him Directly, those faded blue eyes made me want nothing more than to pull him to me, because in them I saw what he was feeling what he wanted to say, I saw how tired he was, how torn he was, and I was hating how I had learned how to read them so well. “Thought you hated me” He said lowly this time he refused to look at me. “I do” I whispered “or I want to” I said this time I sounded slightly frustrated “but I can’t…” I sighed, He looked up at me “you know that damned Dixon shaped Hole in my heart won’t let me…it’s a bitch” I muttered. Daryl chuckled and grabbed my hands my fingertips, he trailed his hands up my arms, over the gunshot wound in my left upper arm. And pulled me close to him. It was only day he was gone and it felt like months, I couldn’t help but wonder did it feel like that for him to. “What brought you back?” I asked as he hide his face in the top of my head, burying himself away in my mop of curls. “Merle was Driving me crazy…I knew he wouldn’t act out to much here...” he said I nodded I didn’t even know why I got my hopes up that it would have been something more than that “and” He said pausing “I just needed to come home” He added walking a way he had his back turned to me as he faced the bunk “plus...no them….no you” He said turning to look back at me “right?” He added. I smiled faintly and nodded before walking out of the cell. As I did so Carol who had been standing just outside looked at me and shook her head before walking in herself.


	20. Slipped Through

I walked down the stairs and to the make shift kitchen in what had become our common room. I rummaged through the Boxes of rations trying to find something I could fix that would fill a person’s stomach. “Are you finally eating?” Carol asked as she came down the stairs. “No” I said simply opening up a box of grits and pouring it into the now boiling water. “Then what are you doing?” She asked slyly I felt like a child hiding a secret, their faces get small and their eyes big they avoid your face and speak veg. I muttered lowly under my breath “what was that?” she asked amused I sighed and pulled out a long spoon we had gathered back when we were able to raid the abandoned houses “I though Daryl might be hungry…so….you know…..” I said she chuckled “well you know they’ve let Merle walk around now” she said in a hinting matter “Mmm” I groaned “Might as well fix that rat bastard something to eat too” I grumbled Carol nodded and smiled “proud of you” she said before walking on by “I don’t have a choice…” I sighed going back to stir up the grits.

It didn’t take long for the grits to cook, they were pretty basic, and more or less not something one would choose to eat on, but was probably wildly considered a luxury to everyone else who was less fortunate and surviving without a huge prison for shelter and surrounded by friends. In my hands I held the two bowls, I headed first to find Merle, before I changed my mind but he was a bit harder to find than what I had thought. I back tracked and eventually found him in the Common room. As I walked in we eyed each other like fighting dogs, just waiting for an ok to tear at each other’s necks the fur on the ridge of our backs raised. I couldn’t find anything nice to say initially so I just set the bowl of Grits in front of him at the table. “How kindly of you” Merle said sarcastically “how do I know you didn’t lace it with something” He spat. I rolled me eyes “prisons full of rat poison and go knows what else” he added “you taste some first” I looked down at him dully “fine, go on and be hungry” I said reaching for the bowl but I then stopped. Merle liked having Control over those around him, what he needed as a good taste over his own medicine, his own pluck. “on second thought…I’m not wastin and perfectly good box of food because your rednecked ass is to chicken to eat a bowl of hot cereal” I barked sliding the bowl to him “eat it…an’ that’s an order” I said turning around quickly and walking away not giving him a chance to argue with me. I headed up stairs with the other bowl to Daryl’s cell.

When I walked in He seemed to be in deep thought I cleared my throat loudly before walking over to his side. He looked up at me in kind of a daze. “Here, Carol told me that you and Merle didn’t have much luck hunt’n” I said, He took the bowl and nodded “we probably would had if merle would have listened to what I was trying to say, or if we hadn’t been biting each other’s heads off the hol’ time” He said stirring the spoon around in the grits, “thank you” He added looking up at me. I shrugged and sat down on the floor. Daryl eyed me, “the hell have you been eating” He asked after taking a spoonful. I looked to the side, Maggie T shirt was bagging on me like a 2X on a skeleton model. And Maggie was a slim girl. “a little here and there” I muttered Daryl put the spoon back in the bowl and handed it out to me “here then take some” He said I glanced at him and shook my head “I can’t, like really I can’t…makes me sick to” I said pushing his hand back “sick?” he asked I nodded “I haven’t been hungry in a while, I haven’t even thought of eating, it’s not normal, and food hurts my stomach” I muttered. “It’s probably jus’ my nerves though” I added quickly as I got to my feet, I dusted off my pants and started to leave from Daryl’s room.

Carl came running into the Common room, “Dad!” He called Rick stood up “what is it? “ “Andrea!” Carl said running back out “come one” He called, Rick glanced back at us all and as if on cue we each grabbed a weapon and followed the boy. Rick led us out side of the safety cave and into the C Block quad. Daryl after him with his Crossbow armed and ready behind me trailed Merle, then me, Michonne, and Beth. Sure ‘nought there was Andrea coming through the grass fields of the Prison were the gate had been busted open. She pushed in front of her a walker, tamed in Michonne’s tokened style, armless and jawless. She walked through the walkers without a problem. We all quickly took formation, Carol and Glenn on the cat walk, Merle ran to the farthest Car closest to the gate and took cover aiming his machine gun, Daryl stood behind Rick as the hunch down behind Glenn’s truck. Once we were aware no one was shooting at us we darted across the basketball courts towards the gates, I had my machine gun held as high as my bad arms would allow “Are you alone!” Rick Demanded as Andrea was now in earshot. “Open the gate!” she called the numbers of the walkers making her uneasy. “Are you alone!?” Rick yelled again placing his back against the fence near the gate, He wasn’t going have it opened until she answered him. “Rick!” Andrea called out “answer him Blondie! Damn!” I yelled raising my Machine gun a bit more. As she got close enough Rick could see it was just her, for some reason Andrea never just did what you asked her to do. And I thought I was prideful. Rick gave Daryl the signal Daryl ran to the lock “Open it!” he called to Merle as he pulled free the chains. Quickly Merle slid open the gate allowing Andrea to let loose her captive walker and run inside. Merle quickly closed the gate behind her.

“Hands up, turn around!” Rick called to Andrea she seemed shocked and wasn’t moving fast enough “turn around now!” Rick called turning her around he pressed her against the Fence that wasn’t lined with walkers on the other side. The Sherriff in him kicking in fast. Daryl and I stood on either side of her with weapons raised, the equivalent to Prison guards I guess you could say. Rick began to Search Andrea when a walker latched it’s self onto the gate, she screamed and Rick swiftly pulled away from the gate and out of the walkers arm span. “Get on the floor!” Rick called forcing Andrea to the ground. Maggie, Daryl and Merle aimed their weapons at the walkers from all angles of the fences, and I kept mine on Andrea. “I asked if you were alone!” Rick barked “I am!” Andrea breathed as Rick ripped her backpack from her back and tossed away from her. I lowered my gun as Michonne walked out form her cover closer to us. Carol and Glenn ran out of the Cat walk and into the, Carl walked closer as well. However Daryl and Merle kept up watch with Maggie. Andrea looked over them all in amazement. “Welcome back, get up” Rick said pulling Andrea to her feet.

Rick Lead Andrea inside out Cellblock, into the Common room. I followed behind them eying her up and down. I didn’t feel we could trust her, then again, I’ve never trusted her. But even still she was still one of us, or at least she used to be. Carol walked down the stairs and looked up at her. Andrea rushed down the stairs and gave Carol a hug, I watched her like hawk and the rest of us entered the common room down the stairs. Daryl sat on the table next to me, we glanced at each other and then to Andrea. Undone, knowing she had been in Woodbury. “It’s good to see you we thought you were dead” Carol said. “That’s right we never told her, Andrea was in Woodbury…” I thought looking at Carl, and Beth, and Hershel. None of them knew. Pliny stood behind Carol glaring at Andrea. With his arms crossed. More and more I wondered where he came from, there just wasn’t enough time to properly ask. Maggie tore her spiteful eyes away from Andrea as Andrea’s eyes wandered to Hershel “Hershel…oh my god” Andrea breathed her eyes going to his leg. Carol backed away from Andrea, Pliny circled around and stood at her side, I arched a brow as his poster was somewhat protective. “I can’t believe this” Andrea gasped looking around the area, and looking over us. We were bruised, worn, weathered, beat up, beat down, battle made. “where’s Shane?” she asked “oh no thank you we’re all fine, it’s good to see you too” I muttered bitterly bending down to lean on Daryl’s back wrapping my arms over his shoulders, my knee of the mad lest bent on top of the bench to the table, using my other leg to stand on and support my weight. Daryl snickered and reached up to grab my hand. “Where’s Shane” I said sarcastically under my breath, I was so busy being Contemptuous that I hadn’t notice what I had just done.

No one answered her question, Daryl looked over to Rick who looked off to the side. “And Lori?” Andrea asked. At this we all flinched, maybe not all of us on the outside, but still we did. Rick looked at Andrea with hollow eyes before looking down at his feet. “She had a girl Lori didn’t Survive” Hershel said. “Neither did T-dog” Maggie added in. “I’m so sorry” Andrea said looking around at all of us. Her eyes landed on Carl who looked at her as if she had been a stranger as she walked towards him. She stopped walking as He backed up one step. “Rick..god” she gasped, but rick had almost the same reaction, then again he knew she had relations with the Governor and had no plains in trusting her right away. More so, He didn’t want any more fuss about his loss, he was already going insane behind it, it didn’t want any more reminders. “You all live here?” She asked looking at all of us again. “Here and the cellblock” Glenn said dryly. “There?” Andrea asked pointing to the gate that blocked the two rooms. “Well can I go in?” she asked taking two steps forward. “We won’t allow that” Rick said quickly blocking her path. She stopped stunned I am not an enemy” he said. “we had that field, Courtyard, until your boyfriend ran tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up” Rick said. “And sent a bomb of walkers, and a herd of them form the damned forest because of all the noise…” I added understatedly “he said you guys shot first” she stated I laughed indifferently at how stupid her words sounded “he’s ly’n” Rick said simply. “He killed an Inmate who survived down there” Hershel said. “We liked him. He was one of us” Daryl said “Shot up Bree like Swiss cheese” Glenn added in “I wasn’t shot up like Swiss cheese….” I said in my own defense…but in reality I had about 4 or 5 gunshot wounds. Andrea looked mildly shocked. “I didn’t know anything about that” she said turning to look at Maggie “as soon as I found out I came” she said. “I didn’t even know you were in Woodbury till after the shoot out!” she said quickly “that was days ago” Glenn answered unamused by her attempts to justify her actions and the company she kept. “I told you I came as soon as I could” She said again. Michonne walked up from behind me and Daryl, she looked furious as she leaned on the gated wall, Maggie looked at Andrea in disappointment, they’d never got along after she helped Beth try and commit suicide, but she expected for out of her than this.

“What have you told them?” Andrea said spiteful manor as she turned around to face Michonne “Nothing” she said in an almost indifferent way “I don’t get it I went through Atlanta with you people and know I’m the odd man out?” Andrea retorted looking at us all I raised my head to glare at her. “You dipsy little princess” I said slowly causing her to glare back at me “he almost killed Michonne and he would have killed us” Glenn said Andrea pointing to Merle “with his finger on the trigger isn’t he the one who kidnapped you?” she asked. “Who beat you!” she added. “And how the hell did you know about that? Or rather when did you find out about that?” I shot back, causing Andrea to turn to me, I stood up right “your booty call was still the man who lead all this into motion…Merle might had took them but Your man is the one who used it to his benefit…” I barked mad, hell she made me stand up for Merle. Daryl grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of him sitting me down on his leg that was propped up on the bench. Andrea shook her head and covered her mouth and nose. “I cannot excuse or explain what Phillip had done” she said slowly “oh Phillip, is that the fuckers name…” I muttered hoarsely “calm down” Daryl said lowly to me squeezing my waist. “But I am here trying to bring us together” she added. “We have to work this out!” “There’s nothing to work you!” Rick jumped in “we’re gonna kill him, I don’t know how or when but we will” he added Andrea shook her head “we can settle this, there is room at Woodbury for-for all of you!” she called “you know better than that” Merle said to her “what makes you think this man wants to negotiate?” Hershel asked. “Did he say that?” he added. Andrea turned to him “hell no” I answered for her, she glared at me, “why don’t you shut up!” she said to me “No” she sighed answering Hershel “then why’d you come here?” Rick asked “because he’s gearing up for war, the people are terrified, they see you as killers, and they’re training to attack” Andrea said.” I tell you what, next time you see Phlilip, you tell him I’ma take his other eye” Daryl said, and you could bet that was a promise “we’ve taken to much shit for too long, if he wants a war he’s got one” Glenn said. “an’ we’re talk’n blood, brains and balls” I added in a malicious tone. Andrea looked between Glenn, Daryl, and I “Rick” she said Turing to face him “if you don’t sit down and try to work this out I don’t know what’s going to happen, He has a whole town.” She said but Rick looked unmoved. She huffed “look at you, you’ve lost so much already” she said facing the rest of us. “you can’t stand alone anymore” she said “as long as we’ve got one another and stand true to that…we are never alone” I retorted. “Andrea you gotta get us inside” Rick said “No there are innocent people” Andrea said as Rick stormed out. She huffed as if to say “the nerve of him”.

Daryl and I stood on the cat walk and watched as Michonne, Pliny and Andrea walked towards the gate. “You’ve poisoned them” Andrea said bitterly “we just old them the truth” Michonne sighed as she stopped walking. Andrea halted “I didn’t choose them over you I just wanted a life” She shot back “once we came to Woodbury you became hostile” she added Pliny rolled his eyes “because she could see it” Pliny said slowly “see what?” Andrea barked her eyes darting between the two. “That you like so many women before you had been under his spell” Pliny stated pragmatically “from the second you laid eye son him” Michonne added. “That’s not true!” Andrea breathed “and you still are” Michonne said with a bitter smile. “I am there because those people need me!” Andrea said. I scoffed and turned to Daryl “how long do you think she’s been telling herself that?” I asked him he just shook his head “and what about these people?” Pliny asked Andrea sharply. “I’m trying to save them too” She replied, Michonne and Pliny glanced at one another, they didn’t believe it much “didn’t realize the messiah complex was so contagious” Michonne said to him as they both looked back at Andrea “go to hell, both of you” Andrea murmured walking off “He sent Merle to kill me” Michonne said looking off, Andrea stopped walking “you have sent him to kill you too if you had come with us, but you didn’t did you?” Michonne said “no, you chose a warm bed over a friend” she added. Andrea looked down at her feet “that’s why I went back to Woodbury, Exposed him for what he is” she said. “Figured it would hurt you” Michonne added “come on” Pliny called tugging on Michonne’s arm with that the two walked away. My eyes were glued to Andrea. “Just how’d we become so low on her list of priorities?” I asked Daryl scoffed “since when have we been one of those Priorities on the list?” he asked right back, I sighed and shook my head as we headed back inside.

“Too much shit is going on my mind feels like a cyclone “I said as I sat in Daryl’s cell watching him fashion more arrows. “And you thought it was back three years ago” he said. “Looks like normal now” I sighed as he handed me the finished arrow to put in the pile. I stood up and walked to stand in the entry of the cell leading against the wall. I glared as I saw Andrea come up the stairs “who the hell let her into the cellblock?” I thought “you can’t leave without meeting little ass kicker” Carol called to her scooping Judith up in her arms. “Can I hold her?” Andrea asked with a smile on her face. I felt like an anger wolf mother as Carol put the baby in Andrea’s arms. “Got her?” Carol asked. The Baby started to cry as it was placed in Andrea’s arms. “Let me guess, Daryl named her ass kicker” Andrea said, I smirked and looked back at him amused. “That’s not really her name?’ Andrea asked Carol smiled down at the baby “Judith” she said softly “Judith?” Andrea repeated looking down at her. “Hey Judith, how precious are you?” Andrea said in a baby tone, rocking Judith back and forth. It was quiet for a moment “what happened to Lori?” Andrea asked as she and Carol looked at one another. “During the C section, Maggie…Carl had to” “Oh my god” Andrea breathed “T-dog died leading me to safety” Carol finished. “And Shane?” Andrea asked Quickly Carol looked up at Andrea, in Carol eyes you could see even she thought Shane got what he deserved. “Rick killed him” she stated plainly. Andrea looked disgusted “the night we left the farm, the whole Randall thing was a lie, Shane tried to kill Rick” Carol explained, Andrea shook her head “No Shane loved Rick” she said, Carol looked at Andrea in a ‘yeah well’ way “Shane loved Lori” she said Andrea looked down “Ricks become cold Unsteady” Andrea said, I glared harder and went to walk out but Daryl had gotten up and grabbed my arm “get back in here you’re puffing up like an angry cat again, stop eves dropping” he whispered to me highly amused as he pulled me to him. “Just one good hit, right to her snobbish little face…that’s all I’m askin for” I grumbled. “He has his reasons” Carol said. “The governor you need to do something” Carol said getting to the point. Andrea became defensive and handed her back the baby stating “I am” pointedly “you need to sleep with him, give him the greatest night of his life, get him to drop his guard then when he’s sleeping you can end this” She said I covered my mouth as I started to laugh “damn” Daryl whispered “didn’t know she had that in ‘er” He added I shook my head “she’s a woman scorned we all have it in us” I whispered, peeking my head out of the cell a bit to see what was happening. Unfortunately just as the conversation seemed like it was getting good, Andrea decided to finally shut up and it was time to send her on her way.

Outside, Rick had given Andrea one of the old Police cars to get back to Woodbury in. Glenn had driven it up to the quarantined part of the Quads and got out leaving the door open and the key in the ignition. “Can you spare it?” Andrea asked “yeah” rick said slowly not really wanting to look at her. As Andrea walked up to the car she looked at all of us. Rick, Michonne, Pliny, Me, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, and even Carl looked at her with hardened hearts. We did not look like the same people she’d known back in Greene farm, and far from the people she had met in Atlanta. Nor did we have anything more to say to her “well take care” she said before getting into the car. “Andrea” Rick called she looked up at him, He handed her a round of ammo and a fair sized hand gun. She looked as if she were eating her words “Be careful” He said stiffly “you to” she said simply before starting the car up Merle ran to the gates to unlock them, as we all stood with loaded guns behind her, she looked out of the rear view at all of us, we looked as if we were on the front lines, Daryl as up ahead of the rest of us our equivalent to the military Pointman in a way. Hershel was up in the cat walk with the sniper gun. Even Carl brandished a high level gun, like he had been using it all his life. “Go!” Merle called as he pushed open the gates as Andrea rode o through he made quick business of closing them back up. We watch Andrea ride off through the walkers in the secondary courtyards, “why is no one ever runs over those bastards…” I muttered annoyed.

Night well and we sat around the lower level of our cellblock. We’d created a small control campfire and everyone had just ate, well almost everyone. I sat down next to Michonne, Maggie was on the stairs, Rick had went up to get baby Judith, holding in his arms Beth began to sing, she wasn’t the best of singers, but the silence was nerve racking and tonight her voice sounded like some star on the radio as she sang what used to be a hit song. Rick walked closer so that the baby could hear as the singing bad her stop crying. But it brought tears to my eyes as I heard the lyrics but I covered it up well. Rick walked past me and Michonne and went to stand next to Daryl and Hershel who were leaning against the wall. “So we hanging on?” Daryl asked “she’s in a jam” Rick said talking about Andrea “we all are” Hershel added in. “Andrea’s persuasive” He continued. “so what we gon’ do?” Daryl asked “I’m going on a run” Rick said “I’ll go too” Daryl offered “No you stay here keep an eye on your brother” Rick added. “I’m glad you’re back really, but if he causes a problem it’s on you” Rick warned. “I’m going to take Michonne” He said “you sure that’s a good idea?” Daryl asked “well we’ll find out” Rick replied. I tried to focus on their conversation, because if I became a bawling mess one more time I felt like I could just want to shoot myself, it wasn’t like me, it wasn’t like me at all. “And Carl, he’s ready” Rick said “you hold it down here” Rick added taking his eyes off of little Judith “you got it” Daryl replied. When the conversation died all there was, was Beth singing her song. “Fallen behind in this big blue world” she sang I shut my eyes tightly Michonne looked down at me. “Bree?” she whispered. I got up as calmly as I could and walked up the stairs to the upper level, far enough away towards the cells to that I could not be seen from the lower level. I covered my ears and paced back and forth taking deep steady breaths trying to calm myself down. “Bree what’s up?” I heard Daryl say as Beth continued to sing. I kept pacing and didn’t answer him. “Bree?” He asked but got the same reaction. “Bree come on answer me” He said walking to me he grabbed me and stopped me from my pacing, he turned me around and my face was in his chest. “That’s was our song we danced to the first dance as husband and wife…at the reception….Russell and I” I said softly. I felt ten times too small as Daryl wrapped his arms around me and sighed. “It’s gonna be alright” He said “oh you gotta, hold on, hold on, you gotta hold on, I’m standing right here, you gotta hold on, take my hand” She sang as I gripped the back of Daryl’s shirt tightly ignoring the pain that surged through my gunshot arms. At this he held me tighter, and put one hand on the back of my head as I turned it to the side, I could hear his heart beat as he started to sway us side to side with the rhythm of the song. I closed my eyes I could feel myself calming down.

“Down by the Riverside motel, it’s 10 below and falling By a 99 cent store she closed her eyes And started swaying” I sang with Beth softly through a hoarse crackled stammering voice. “But it's so hard to dance that way when it's cold and there's no music well your old hometown is so far away but, inside your head there's a record that’s playing, a song called Hold on, hold on” she kept singing, Daryl danced me around quietly holding my head to his chest, I stopped singing with Beth and listened dot his heart beat and his breathing, I focused on his touch, and the warmth of his body. Slowly I was feeling a bit better, a bit stronger, even in the pain as we danced around. It tickled me pink and the sadness was changing. I pulled my head away from his chest and looked up at him, he looked at me as if I was going to burst into tears, but slowly a smile forced on my face, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms found my waste and nestled in it above my hips, and we danced. He gave me a crooked relieved smile and leaned his forehead down to mine. I laughed once softly and smiled as we danced that typical slow dance, it require no major steps, basically just baby steps, the one that everyone can manage to dance even if they lack rhythm. It was so simple, and yet so sweet in being that, this man didn’t look the type to. He to chuckle a bit as we danced. Neither of us knowing we had moved close enough to the railing to be seen form the lower level. Neither of us knowing or caring that the others would see. It really didn’t matter, not right now, not tonight. “You really got to hold on Take my hand, I'm standing right here and just hold on.” Beth sang, as we were lost in our own little world. Daryl had finally forgotten about Merle even if it was just for a second, and Russell had all but washed away from me as we Held on to one another. There just holding on still swaying long after the song had ended.


	21. Watering Scars

My eye fluttered open, and it took them a while to adjust to the light, or what little of it came in. I tried to move but felt a heavy weight surrounding me. At first I panicked squirming and trying to push whatever the foreign mass was off of me, but it wrapped it’s self around my waste and squeezed lightly. “Daryl” I muttered feeling stupid for panicking, had I forgotten in such short time what it felt like to have him sleep beside me? I sighed and looked down at his arms I wanted to get up, but one thing I had not forgot was that it was like pulling teeth trying to get out of his grasp while he was sleeping. The Man would latch on like his life depended on it. I needed to go fix something for everyone to eat on, it was my turn this morning, not to mention I wanted to take watch in the tower. I looked up at Daryl who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his breathing was soft in movement but loud, not quiet snoring, but he wasn’t complexly silent. I liked the sound, as odd as it might have seemed it was comforting in a way. I found myself just staring at him. He always seemed so tough but like this, like this there wasn’t a tough thing about him, besides just the way he naturally looked 24/7. “Hey…’ey!” I called Daryl opened one eye and looked down at me “what you want?” He said groggily “freedom, release me, I gotta go an’ fix breakfast…and I want to go an’ take watch in the tower” I said, Daryl groaned and released me. I crawled to the bottom of the bed and got out. Standing up I stretched I arms high into the sky, rotating my upper body from side to side, trying to loosen up my body. I rolled my neck around before heading out of the cell.

As I walked into the Common room I went through our ration boxes. A frown came to my face as I notice how low we were actually running. “Hope Rick’s got the sense enough to look for food on this run of his” I thought, finding a can of Powered Milk and Eggs “gross…but it’ll work” I muttered popping both boxes open. “Morning Bree” Carol called strolling in with a smile on her face, behind her trailing silently was Pliny. I arched an Eyebrow, what was he following her around for. “Morning Momma Carol” I said pausing “Pliny” I added uncomfortably. Carol walked over to me and bumped me from the side with her hip and smiled “You two were cute” she said I looked at her confused “who two?” I asked “You and Daryl the other night, dancing up on the upper level” She said “Oh god you all saw that” I said as a smile came to my face too. She nodded “It was good to see you two on good terms again” she added. I shrugged “well, don’t get to happy just yet, I’m still not sure on where we stand all in all” I said “oh don’t be so morbid” Carol teased before walking off. Once breakfast was fix I went around trying to wake the others. Glenn, Hershel, Maggie, and Carl all got up on their own. That just left Beth, Daryl and Merle. I woke Beth up she wasn’t much of a morning person, but she still somehow managed to hold onto her sweetness as she thanked me and headed down to the common room. “Daryl its-” I looked around and the cell was empty. “hm?” I hummed before heading back down the stairs to Merle’s cell. “It’s empty too” I muttered I turned around and walked back into the common room.

“hey Carol you seen the Di-“ my sentence turned into a yelp as a pair of arms grabbed me from behind, I jump barely two feet into the air. Carol and the others burst into laughter. “Daryl!” I yelled trying to calm down as my heart beat raced around and around. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!” I added. He just laughed with the rest of them. “Lord” I breathed shaking him loose of me. “Sorry couldn’t resist it” He said still snickering. “She puffs up like a scared cat too” I heard Merle remark I leered at Daryl as he walked by me to go sit next to his brother “you tol’ him I puff up like an angry cat?” I said with a frown. “hunny everyone knows you do that” Carol laughed. I grumbled before stalking to sit next to Carol. I listened to the various conversations, mostly about the governor what everyone would do to him, or how we should be watchful of him. Eventually I sighed tired of the same merry go round, I pushed myself up from the table and walked over to the riffle hanging on the wall. I slung it over my shoulder “I’m headed up to the tower to take watch for a bit” I called before leaving.

In the tower I focused on the Walkers for a moment gazing at them blankly. “Holy shit” I breathed brushing my hair back it had grown over the years into a large mop, so long the curls were starting to stretch out into looser curls. It had just hit me, the time span since the walkers came to be, how long we had been on the road, how long we had been looking at these things. How long it had been since the start of it all. To damn long, so long we had become numb to it, it became normal. But in truth it shouldn’t feel normal, the fear for the walkers was fading and instead of being fearful of them it was the living we now had to fear. Everything was backwards, topsy turvy, and not in the fun way. I had dazed off looking at the walkers. I leaned back into Daryl as he snuck up behind me and snaked his arms around my shoulders. He kissed down my neck, the warmth of his lips felt good against my skin, I tilted my head allowing him to kiss along the edge of my jaw line. “Play with me” he muttered roguishly I could feel him smirk against my skin. I shook my head “we’re both filthy” I muttered in mild amusement “and? we wouldn’t be nothing but filthy after the act anyway” He breathed in between kisses. I laughed a bit and then turned to face him, I latched my arms around his hips and drew him closer, I tilted my head to the side and gave him a sweet coy smile. He looked at me like he knew he had won, and he had already started undressing me with his eyes, I simpered “go on a run with me” I asked. “We can’t not with Rick, Michonne, and Carl gone, someone needs to stay and make sure everything held down here” he said almost instinctively. “Let Glenn, Pliny, and Hershel do that.” I said biting my lip and trying my damnedest to flash big doe eyes. His eyes lingered on my lips. “What about Merle?” He asked sounding as if he was in a whole different world “they can handle him…I want a bath, one of those houses in town has to still have running water…as a matter of fact, we could use a look out, Bring Merle too” I said simply. “Find me running water” I said with a smirk “and I’ll clean you up” I breathed slinging my riffle over my shoulder before briskly walking away and out of the tower.

I sat with Carol and Maggie talking I nudged them as Daryl finally came back into the prison. “Merle!” He called walking fast “come on we’ve gotta make a run” He said grabbing his crossbow. Carol, Maggie and I laughed silently to ourselves being that I had told them my tactic. I stood up and grabbed my riffle. “So you ready to go?” I asked calmly trying not to snicker.

In town we went form one house to another “I don’t see why you’ve got me out here trying to find your girl a place to wash her pits” Merle complain to Daryl as we strolled down the streets of the small town. We had already checked two houses with little luck on running water. I would stay on 2 seconds at most. However we did find a good deal of useful items, such as first aid gear, blankets, pillows, bedding, unused feminine products, shavers, bottles of soap and shampoo. Even a good number of toilet paper rolls. All currently being dragged in a little red wagon we had found in someone’s yard. “because, she needs it, hell we need it to, you keep look out for us and we’ll keep a look out for you” Daryl tried to reason “I’m a bath person” Merle said, “fine then run a bath instead” Daryl sighed “I mostly need to take a dump anyway” Merle added casually as he picked up a roll of the TP from the wagon. I rolled me eyes “gross” I muttered “No more nasty than what you guys are going to end up doing” Merle hummed.

“That’s the fifth house we’ve checked.” I pouted as we came upon house number six. “Sixths time is the charm” Daryl sighed walking inside with her crossbow aimed in case any surprise visitors were lingering. “I guess” I muttered following after him Merle trailing behind me. Daryl led the way to the bathroom. So far everything was clear, Daryl kicked open the door to the bathroom quickly readying his bow if it should be occupied. “It’s clear” He called swinging his crossbow back onto his back, A grin came to my face as I rushed inside nearly knocking him back as I fumbled desperately at the water handles. They were a bit rusty and did not want to turn “the hell?” I muttered as I could not turn them full Daryl reached past me and turned them effortlessly. I didn’t want to look up at him as I could feel his eyes on me, looking at me suspiciously “are you just that desperate for a bath or is it because you won’t eat” He commented “Can’t eat” I thought to myself “Oh I’m that desperate” I replied covering it up. Daryl smirked “well go on” He urged walking to the bathroom door he closed it telling Merle to keep watch and then that we’d take watch when it was his turn.

I hopped in the shower and sighed in relief, that water felt as cold as the Arctic Circle. But it was clean pure water and it was washing away weeks and weeks of dirt, walker guts, blood, baby spit up and god only knows what else. I flexed my back muscles and rolled my neck around the cold water was soothing as they had been tense for a long time now. I chuckled to myself as I didn’t even remember striping of my cloths. Daryl’s arms snaked around my hips. “When in the hell’d you get these?” he asked trailing his hand down my back over welts that were just starting to heal. “In Woodbury” I said a frown came to my face and my words were slow as I tried to remember just how I got them. But once gain nothing came to mind. “I can’t remember what happened or when” I muttered. Daryl ran his hand across the welts some were turning into scars. He sighed and wrapped his hands around my waist. “We get more in common every day it’d seem” He said with a short chuckle “It’s almost scary” He added. I smiled a bit and then I frowned “wait a minute what are you talking about?” I asked Daryl’s arms fell away from me as he turned around following suite I watched him as she hunched over slightly. “The Tattoo covers them up…but not all the way” He muttered. Confused I scanned his back I didn’t see anything and as I went to voice this my eyes finally caught sight of them. Daryl shivered at the feeling of my fingers tracing over the scars. “My dad was a son of a bitch I can tell you that…Merle went through the same things, he kept me from ‘em for a while…and then he left. But I owe a lot to him.” I stayed silent as he spoke “he’s always been there, to be honest….I’m afraid when he isn’t” Daryl added.

I stopped stroking the scars as my nails ran over one roughly “well let’s cover them up forever this time. The both of us” I said softly Daryl turned to face me confused. “What do you mean?” he asked, I pulled him closer crashing his hips against mine, letting my arms snake around to his back I lightly clawed my index finger down his back. “Make new ones….good ones, ones we’ll wan to remember” I spoke low and he got the point, a smirk coming to his face. “Sounds fair enough” He muttered, he leaned in and kissed me, it was shallow at first and then so much deeper, he pulled my hips in ever closer to his. I could feel him stiffen and pulse against the warmth of my inner thigh. He planted his lips down my chin moving along my jaw line, an indulgent moan barely audible came from my lips as he move down my neck to my shoulders. My body shivered feeling the contrast of the cold water and his warm body. He pushed me back against the shower wall and hand on either side of me, I bit my lip held back a scream as he rammed himself within me. He was ravening for this and in this want became rough. I gripped the muscles across his shoulder blades and submerged my head in his neck, leaving forgiving kisses and vengeful nips. He moaned a bit and smiled his hips moving like a baseline of a song, his hand wander away from the wall cupping my breast, his gentle message was a stark different from the furiosity of his thrusts. Now even in the chill of the shower water sweat pour down our bodies. In a Kiss deeper than the depth of the sea Daryl had finally found a place within me that could not stand against him, my knees grew weak and my nails dug into his back I cried out throwing my head back against the wall. A whimper followed Daryl pressed his body even closer holding mine up as my legs were no longer useful. With every reentry my nails slip down a new more inches down his back, ripping up the skin drawing forth scarlet rivers. He groan at the slight pain and bit my neck, I gasped and released my nails from his back.

My hands slid down and fell lip at my sides, I was panting heavily every inch of me shook. Still Daryl kissed my neck he then flexed his back muscles causing more blood to flow out of the small nail with scratches. I looked down at him running my hands through his hair. He gave me a small smile and eyed me up and down, the look in his eyes was maddening, so low, so glassy. Hazed over in a wanting so strong. I pushed him back gently, reaching to my side I fixed the shower head pushing it back. “Against the back of shower” were the only words I could find as I lead Daryl in the opposite direction of the water. Pushing him to the floor carefully He was taking a painfully long time to slide down the wall to the floor of the bath tub. Once he was down, I straddled him, he bit his lip in anticipation I wrapped one hand around his head locking my fingers in his hair, and rested the other on his chest. He helped hold me up by my hips. Using the strength that had re-found itself in my legs I through myself down onto him. He groaned in a whisper of a cry that only got me going more. He was breathing heavily “faster” He managed wrapping one of his hands around my back hiding it under my mass of wet hair. Picking up speed I used my own hands to support me as both of his found their way to my back. His nails were short and very blunt, the pain wasn’t quick as he dug them into my tender and wounded skin. I grinded my teeth together He leaned in and kissed my chest and my collar bone. I could feel him dancing inside of me as he drug his nails a bit further down my back. “Br-Bree” He breathed releasing his teeth form the thick muscle that supported my chest. “I” He started but it was too late He grunted and ripped his nails across the back pulling at the skin “shit!” He cried lifting his abdomen up further inside of me and he could no longer hold himself I could feel our rivers merging and he pulled me down onto him drawing himself in deeper. He cried out again and a whimper came from my mouth.

In an instant we both seemed to collapse, He held me close to him I rested my head on his chest. Daryl began to laugh a bit “poor Merle” he said laughing more, It look me a while and then I understood “heh hey it’s the closest he’s gonna get to getting’ any in a long time” I added in laughing as well Daryl nodded and helped me get up, I turned off the water and grabbed the towel that was hanging “I hope these were clean…” I muttered drying off, in the bathroom mirror I looked at my back, 9 rows going down my back and nine rows going across it. It was like a demented cross. “Damn” I muttered but at least the welts were gone. “I know and those aren’t as early as deep as the ones you gave me” He added. I smirked “come on let’s get dressed we gotta be back by night fall” I said. The two of us quickly got dressed. “About time” Merle said as we exited the bathroom, Merle smirked at Daryl and slapped his back in a somewhat proud fashion before heading into the bathroom to take a shower himself.

Meanwhile we stood watch outside the bathroom door, Daryl kept looking at me with a smirk on his face. “I see you’re not going to let this day go for a long time” I sighed looking at him in a lazy way but even still I couldn’t help but smile. “You neither” He added I looked down the hall and he knew he was right. Our peaceful silence was broken as Merle began to sing in the shower. “What in the world?” I asked Daryl laughed “yeah, he does that” I rolled my eyes “you’re both strange” I paused remember the scars on Daryl’s back “But…I understand now” I added looking back at him with a smile. Daryl nodded almost gratefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D: oh good god no >.> writing explicit scenes isn't as easy as I thought it would be >.


	22. The Edge of the Storm

Merle finally got out of the shower and we were now headed back to the Prison. “So maybe coming all this way for a shower wasn’t a bad Idea” Merle chimed. “I see it put you in a good mood” Daryl said while keeping an eye out. He stopped walking and turned to look towards a yard “wait here” He ordered “but” I started taking a step “wait here” He added again looking back at me before jogging over to the yard. I sighed, and glanced back at Merle, I might have understood him a bit more but I still did not like being alone with him.

**With Daryl**

Daryl was treading lightly as he hopped the fence into a yard of the one of the houses. He could faintly hear the sound of something pulling at a chain. With his Bow ready he aimed it at a shed. Scratching noises came from within it. Daryl hesitated a moment before kicking the door in. something shuffled and backed into the darkness to hide. Low snarling was a bad sign. Daryl raised his bow and was ready to kill but whatever it was never came for him. He lowered his bow looking around to make sure nothing was going to sneak up on him he stepped inside the shed.

**Returning to Merle & Bree **

It had been a while and I was starting to get nervous, He hid it well but Merle was too. “I’m going to go check on him” I sighed walking off I stopped as Daryl opened the gate to the yard, He was grinning triumphantly “Look!” He called pulling behind him a thin and afraid Pit Bull. “Found her in the shed. Thought I heard something back there” He added when he got close I dropped down to the dogs level and held out my hand slowly for her to sniff it “It’s ok girl” I said her pink nose sniffed my hand and her tail began to wag. “Good girl!” I praised petting her head her tail wagged more her whole rear was wagging now. I laughed “she’s adorable” I said standing up “figure we’ll keep her. I mean seeing as your other ones…” Daryl started I nodded. “Thank you”.

Back at the prison I stood bouncing Judith lightly while I feed her the formula. A smiled would not leave my face when I held her. The Pit Bill whom Daryl had named killer watched me as she rested with a full belly. It felt like heaven, maybe it was the mother in me, to be holding a baby again. I patted Judith’s back to burp her. “You look good with a baby” Carol said coming down the stairs. “I thought everyone was outside?” I asked. She smiled and looked up to her cell mischievously “not everyone” she said with a giddy giggle. I looked her over she looked like she had been in a wrestling match. “Oh dear lord!” I gasped she laughed more “I’m not made at ya….get you yours Momma Carol, get you yours” I laughed. “He’s sleeping now so funs over” Carol sighed sitting down at the table. I sat down along with her and frowned. “Do you think ricks doing the right thing…meeting with the Governor tomorrow…” I asked her after a moment of silence. Carol sat up straight “I suppose…but then what other choice do we have…we have to figure this guy out. I’m sure Rick knows what he is doing” Carol reasoned. I nodded my head and sighed. Judith finally burped and this caused me to smile.

Beth came back inside the Cellblock and relieved me form baby duty, not that I was bothered at all. I looked up as Daryl entered in. “where were you?” I asked arching an eyebrow “having a chat with my brother” Daryl said, his eyes looked serious “what about?” I asked following Daryl up to our cell. “About you, about us…the terms of him staying here.” Daryl said sitting down on the bunk, he gathered the things he needed to fashion for arrows. “And?” I asked sitting on the floor next to the bunk looking up at him. “And he ain’t happy about it, but to hell with that” Daryl grumbled “He’ll get used to it, there ain’t no other way, this is gotta work” Daryl added. I kept quiet but rested a hand on his leg “Merle’s not that stupid….and he won’t risk getting separated from you again.” I stated “hell I’ll hog tie him here if he acts out just so he can stay” I muttered. Daryl looked down at me he managed to keep a straight face but his eyes were definitely surprised. “No I don’t like him, But I get it now, and I’ll be damn if you leave again” I said getting to my feet I walked to the door way and stopped “that’s not an option” I added strolling out.

I had to find Merle, I had to bite back bitterness and pride and have an actual talk with him. He wasn’t a friend of mine but he was Daryl’s brother and as long as that was a fact, He had me on his side. “Where’s Merle?” I asked as I spotted Hershel and Pliny in the common room. “Out in the courtyard” Hershel replied “what are you going to do?” Pliny asked, but I kept walking.

The sun was setting but it was still bright the landscape painted in a light orange, however it wasn’t a pleasant orange, it held a hellish glow. Merle was stabbing walkers, I took in a deep breath before approaching him. “Merle!” I called out He never turn around, He stabbed another walker through the gate. “Merle!” I called again “what!” merle barked in annoyance. I tried to remain calm when all I wanted to do was slap him. “Merle I wanna talk” I stated, He finally stopped “what do I get another Lecture” Merle barked some more I leered at him. “Listen for a minute ya rat bastard would you!” I yelled. “I don’t like you much either…lets understand that right now.” I said calming down again, looking at him with dull eyes. “But I came to thank you” I added Merle stood up straight and looked surprised “really?” he said in a sing a song tone “what for?” Looking off to the side I bit back any Pride I had left “For making Daryl the man he is, you’re a crazy bastard, but somehow you managed to keep him safe from his father, from the walkers, you taught him everything that’s made him so important to all of us.” I added with a heavy sigh “not all of its good but most of it…most of it is” I turned my back to him “for that I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you stay here…He still feels he needs you.” Merle walked away from the gate a bit “just know this…I won’t stand by and watch you treat Daryl like he’s some kid…He’s not a kid anymore and he’s finally spreading his wings a bit. Hinder him and we’ll have an issue…” I looked back at him “I expect you to treat him with as much respect as he has always given to you.” With that I walked off back into the prison.

I was sitting in the middle of the floor playing with Killer, we had managed to find her a stick to play with. Rick Carl and Michonne entered the common room behind Glen and Maggie. “Ah cool!” Carl called running to Killer petting her she rolled onto her belly to receive a belly rub. Rick smile and so did I, it was the first time in a long time Carl acted like the kid he really was. “Daryl, Hershel, you should get some rest, I’m taking you with me tomorrow” Rick ordered. I looked up at Rick, I just got Daryl back I wasn’t letting him out of my sight “uh you too Bree and bring that dog…it looks fierce enough” Rick added “No, hell no, I don’t want’er out there with that wack job!” Daryl called “Oh shut up and go to bed” I sighed getting to my feet I went to head up the stairs. I went to our cell and laid down on the bunk it wasn’t long before Daryl lay next to me. “You shouldn’t go, we don’t know what’s going to happen” Daryl said in a hushed voice “that exactly why I’m going” I reasoned “you’re in no shape. You ain’t ate nothing for days, you look like a bag of bones you back’s lashed up, you wrists got rope burn…your shoulders still healing from being shot up” Daryl went on “I get it I’m fucked up” I muttered “but I’m still useful and I am going” I said. Daryl sighed and turned over his back facing me “stubborn ass” he muttered “Love you too” I yawned.

The next morning I awoke to Killer jumping on us “ow! Come on damn dog!” Daryl grunted pushing her off carefully I laughed loudly “come on she’s right we gotta get ready” I said groggily. I strapped on my throwing knives so that they were hidden from view and grabbed my riffle. I grabbed the chain Daryl had saved to use as Killer’s leash and hooked it to her collar. “You ready?” Daryl asked I nodded “yeah lets go I bet rick and Hershel are already down by the car.” I said Daryl stepped to the side to let me walk ahead of him. Down in the Common room Carol fidgeted nervously “you be careful” she muttered hugging me tightly “I’ll be fine” She turned to Daryl and went to speak “I’ve got her, don’t worry” Daryl assure her Carol smiled and Pliny rested a hand on her shoulder. “Trust him it’s in his eyes” He added nodding at Daryl “you watch her” Daryl said to him Pliny nodded again.

It was almost hard to breath as we rode to the barn were we were going to meet the Governor, I didn’t know what was going to happened, we didn’t know how many men he had. I gripped onto Daryl tightly as we rode along on his bike, I hated and yet I love it the purr of the engine was so soothing. Daryl must have felt me tense “are you alright?” He asked me, I nodded my head against his back and sighed my nerves began to relax and then the car stopped. We were here and my nerves were back. Daryl parked and dismounted his bike, I followed. Rick got out the car and with guns drawn we ran around the hay mills as swift as we could afford making sure the way was clear. Daryl was our point man he had his bow pointing at all angles I took the rear watching the road behind us Rick safely in the middle. Suddenly Daryl gave the signal for us to halt, and then pointed “rick and I glanced at one another before stepping out a bit further to see, he was pointing to the Barn house, he had found it. We ran like ghosts across the field to the barn house, We stopped at the site of a dead walker laying in the grass. Daryl checked to make sure it was really dead, Rick pointed telling us to go check out the south end of the Barn house and sheds. We didn’t argue. Going around the back we saw the Governor talking with Rick in the Barn. Daryl hushed me and we continued on.

Daryl and I had scanned the place, and all seemed secure. We headed back to Hershel in the car. “He was already in there…He sat down with rick” Daryl reported Hershel looked around “I don’t see any cars” He spoke slow and his eyes darted in every direction. “I know…it don’t feel right” Daryl replied shifting his weight form one foot to the other. I turned to look back at the Barn. Daryl glanced back at me “Keep it running” he muttered to Hershel, Daryl hit the roof of the car with the palm of his hand, I nearly jumped out of my skin “Heads up!” He called hearing the engine of a car. I lifted my Riffle and pointed it at the dusty champagne SUV. Daryl stood in front of our car at a bit of a distance from him, while Hershel went to get out of the ran I ran to Daryl side, we both lifted our weapons and watched the SUV pull to a stop just a few steps away from us. Daryl slowly walked around to the driver’s side of the door. His bow at eye level I trailed behind him taking aim at the second man who exited the car while Daryl has his eyes locked on the first. “The hell why is your boy already in there” Daryl called in a dry tone as a third person got out, Glancing over I noticed it was none other than Andrea. I smirked a bit he was getting sharper by the day. Andrea looked around as if confused “he’s here?” she asked looking over to the Latin man whom looked to be the leader of the three of them. “Yep” he said with a smirk Andrea rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration before going into the barn house.

The Latin man puckered his lips at me making silent kissy sounds. Daryl leered at him even harder. The meeker looking man was writing something down on a piece of paper on the hood of the SUV. Hershel and Daryl were locked in a stare down with the Latin man. I shifted a bit under his gaze, it had been a long time since I had seen a man outside of those in our group. Daryl lowered his bow but not his guard as he walked in front of me and Hershel. “Maybe I should go inside” Hershel finally spoke, “The governor thought it best if he talked with Rick in private” The meek man stated quickly in the most uninterested voice he could muster barely looking away from his paper. I leered at him Daryl tilted his head a bit “who the hell are you?” He asked and much ot my surprise it came out very passive, however there was the fact that this man looked like he wouldn’t hurt a fly. So why was he with someone like the Governor? “Milton Mamet” the man answered looking up briefly before going back to his work.

“Great he brought his butler” Daryl mused I laughed inwardly and it showed in my eyes. The Latin man chuckled a bit as well. Maybe after the other day I was an overheated mess, but he wasn’t have bad looking when a smile came to his face. I tried to tell myself if we just from the lack of options recently but I wouldn’t give up Daryl for a world of them. “I’m his advisor” Milton corrected once again never looking up. “What kind of advice?” Daryl asked turning back to face them. Milton sighed and looked up but he did not look at Daryl “Planning bitter…I’m sorry I don’t feel like explaining myself to the henchmen” Milton shot with dry sarcasm. “Hey watch your mouth sunshine” Daryl said a cocky smirk coming to his face as he strolled closer to the Governors men. “Daryl” I whispered reaching out to grab his sleeve but he didn’t take his eyes off of the two. “Listen if you and I are going to be out here pointing guns at each other all day” The Latin man spoke with an annoyed smile he looked over to me and let his eyes trail my body before turning his eyes back to Daryl “do me a favor…shut your mouth” He ordered. Daryl glared at him grinding his teeth together Daryl walked over to him he didn’t look calm he was trying to but he was steaming by now. “Daryl” I called again but got the same reaction as before, I glanced back nervously at Hershel. Daryl circled him a bit and go tin his face The Latin man smirked at Daryl and looked at him as if sizing him up. “We don’t have time for this” Hershel called out. The two men never took their eyes off of one another, locked on like targets ready to fire, looking something like snarling wolves. “We’ll be at each other’s throats soon enough!” Hershel called. They refused to part “Daryl” I called out louder this time the Lain man sized Daryl up once more “please” I added Daryl looked at the man as if saying he wasn’t done with him but slowly he went to return to Hershel and I. I held out my hand for him to grab yet instead her snaked one around my hips and back pulling me closer to him keeping me under his arm and near his chest. He took another look back at the Latin man who smirked smugly. It must have been a while since he had seen a woman from outside of his group as well.

“I want you to get in the car” Daryl whispered into my ear her back turned to the Governor’s men I glanced past him to see the men. “I can handle myself, the guys surely not stupid I won’t try anything or nothing like that” I whispered back “yeah well” Daryl looked back at them and nearly snarled at the way the man was staring “I don’t care to much for the way his looking at you…..like a damn dog wanting a piece of meat” Daryl muttered “would you feel better if I got Killer out of the car?” I asked Daryl grumbled “not really but go ahead” he sighed I nodded and went to our car. Killer was grateful to get to stretch out her legs but she showed no sign of happiness as she spotted Milton and the other man. Her head hung near to the ground and she began to growl slightly. Killer was a thick pit her face was wide and her body very stock pure muscle under auburn fur. The chain used for a leash didn’t make the site much less intimidating. Daryl smirked at Killer as we both returned to his side. “Nice pooch” The man commented unfazed however Milton eyed her warily.

Andrea Exited the barn and looked around at us quietly “that ain’t good” I muttered to Daryl, he nodded as we all watch her to take a seat near the barn. A few more minutes passed, Daryl passed now some small distances, he blow out of puff of air trying to relax. “there’s no reason not to use this time we have together to explore the issues ourselves” Milton chimed in, I watched in uninterested, did we really look like the type of people who wanted to talk at this point I mean that was the whole reason we were out here and not in the barn. “I saw they sit tight and you shut up” the other man spat. “What are you the Governor?” Daryl shot at him, he turned to Daryl darkly highly annoyed. If they’re sitting down, especially after what happened their going to try and work things out, no one wants another battle” Milton added, Daryl looked back at me and then took a step forward his bow slung onto his back “is that what you call it, I wouldn’t call it a Battle” Daryl stated “I would call it a battle, that that’s what I was, I recorded it” Milton said holding up a paper “For what?” Daryl asked “to keep a record of what we’ve been through, it’ll be a part of our history” Milton reasoned “that makes since” Hershel said speaking up A glimmer of hope came into Milton’s eyes “I’ve got dozens of interviews” he said unfolding the paper heading over to Hershel. Daryl, the other man, and I looked up as a walker cackled in the distance. Daryl grabbed his bow off his back and headed for the sound I quickly went after him glancing at the other guy as he reached for something gin his car. Briefly I saw Andrea stand up and gripped her knife. “About time we’ve had something to do” I muttered from behind Daryl he gave me a tiny smile as he looked back at me for a split second.

We walked around to the hay towers, two walkers were hobbling along they seemed to come alive at the sight of their prey. Daryl lowered his Bow as he notice the man next to him “after you” he said in a mocking way, I rolled my eyes. “How nice, you first” he replied gesturing his bat to the walkers. Andrea sighed and pushed past them Stabbing the male walker between the eyes, I shook my head, she thought she was so bad ass, I chuckled a bit four 3 more hobbled up. He Man looked at Daryl swinging his bat around “fine…Pussy” He said Daryl watched him with malice with Ill will as he walked off. The man bashed the female walkers head against the tower it shattered into a shower of tainted blood and mushed brains like a rotted pumpkin. He then looked back at Daryl with a grin on his face he looked like he was having a blast. Daryl rushed past him Bow raised and shot a Male walker in the head, it was a clean and perfect shot between the eye brows. He looked over to his new found Rival with a straight face. I shook my head and looked down at Killer who was tugging at her chain barking and snarling I smirked “go!” I called letting go of her chain, she tore off running between the two men. She pushed her large body off of the ground and pounced the walker making him down. I aimed my Riffle and took the shot while she had him by the arm. It fell limp and Killer returned to me. “Good girl, no training needed” Daryl said proudly down to the dog as I walked to stand between him and the other man. “Nice” He commented I nodded there were now three more left as two more walked up. The Latin man bashed the face off of one and two more remained. He and Daryl glanced at one another and then at me. The Latin man twirled his bat again and made his way to them. However Daryl was quicker and fired an arrow at the two walkers. He had hopped his arrow would pierce through the brains of both walkers but his aim was slightly off in his rushing and only lodge in the second walkers neck after going clean through the first eyeball. The Latin man went to take the second one out spinning the bat around in ways far more tactical and fancy then before, it was obvious I wasn’t going to get another kill but I was still going to have some fun I looked up at Daryl and simpered “guys good with his hands” I spoke smoothly as if I was mildly impressed. Daryl looked down at me and reached for his knife he grasped it firmly holding it up he took arm drawing back his arm he threw it with great force it spun once and then lodged itself in the walkers head just as the man went to bash it’s face in the walker fell to the ground dead. I chuckled as Daryl looked down at me triumphantly, the man looked back at him with his mouth hanging open, Daryl looked up at him he took one last glance at the walker before heading back to the two of us. Apparently Andrea had walked off while the two were having their duel. Daryl gave a small short nod to him and rested his mar across my shoulders I looked up at him and then to the man, it would seem they now had some sort of understand. “Men are strange beasts” I muttered Daryl huffed in amusement and looked down at me “there’s only one beast here” he said with much ego. I rolled my eyes and Killer snorted.

I sat on the ground petting and praising Killer and Daryl rummaged the walker’s cloths looking for anything that would be useful it was a tactic we had recently started doing amongst the group. “Look what he’s got” Daryl called showing us a nearly empty pack of cigarettes. Daryl pulled one out and popped it in his mouth before holding out the pack to the other man whose name we still did not have. “Ah I only smoke Menthols” he said coolly rolled my eyes like it mattered in this day in age? “Dooshbag” Daryl muttered sticking the pack in his rear pants pocket. Daryl pulled out a lighter and lit the cig, he took a long drag from it and blew out of the smoke. For a moment looking like he had a little piece of heaven, I however knew it would be hell later when those other three were gone and he was having a nic-fit. But I wasn’t mad at him I didn’t smoke such things, but Russell and I were known for sharing in a blunt every now and then, and now I would kill for a hit of Bud. Daryl put his liter away and took another puff “you army or somethin ?” he asked him. “nah I just..just hate these things” The man replied looking down at his bat. “Yeah after what they did” He added Daryl watched him “wife, Kids” The added Daryl nodded “that sucks” He said simply I looked down at my hands and swallowed down hard. Killer whined and licked my hands feeling my change in mood. “Thanks” the man muttered.

He looked over to me as I watched them stand quietly he nodded in my direction “so you and your girl, how long have you been together?” He asked Daryl gave a short chuckle and flicked the ashes off of his cig, turning his eyes to me “I donno 4 years maybe almost five.” He said my heart skipped a beat at the way he looked at me. His eyes were so low and so tender I lost my breath and found myself gazing at him while Killer tried to get me to play. “Really?” the man asked “yeah off an’ on but still” Daryl said blowing out smoke. “Keep her safe, I can see it just by looking at you” The man muttered “see what” Daryl asked never taking his eyes off of me “that’s your heart sitting over there” The man added. He and Daryl looked at one another for a long time in a moment of Silence.

Killer had finally worn herself out she now laid in the grass peacefully, I walked over to Daryl and tucked myself under his arms, resting my head on his chest and watching the cigarette smoke leave his lips. Daryl rested his free hand on my head rummaging his fingers through my hair I grimaces at the feeling of his fingers lacing into my thick “nappy” roots I hadn’t combed my hair is weeks. “This is joke” the man muttered getting our attention. “They aren’t going to work anything out in there, they’ll do their little dance in there and then tomorrow…the next day they they’ll give the word” He said darkly. “I know” Daryl Spoke up, the man looked at Daryl’s Cigarettes “here” Daryl offered again “hey” I called out to the man “you never gave us your name” Daryl looked down at me and then to him “that’s right” He added “Caesar” He said simply Daryl nodded “names Bree Raquel…two first names” I stated tiredly for some reason It felt as if my energy was being sucked right out of me. “Daryl” Daryl replied before turning his attention to me almost as if he could feel it leaving me too. “You alright?” he asked, I nodded a hummed some form of the word yes but I wasn’t sure. Daryl, Caesar and I returned to Andrea, Hershel and Milton. As we did so the Governor slid open the giant barn door and walked out. I cowered a bit behind Daryl against my own will, He smirked at me in a shady way, this cause Daryl to be on high alert, He wanted to say to something but I gripped the sides of his shirt and pulled his back closer to me whispering “no” and he held his tongue but remained tense.

Rick followed soon after the Governor, the air was very tense, each of us by standards glanced at one another we did not know what was to come or if we should even bother with goodbyes. The Governor got in the SVU and Caesar followed after him. Rick then got into our little Silver car, Daryl grabbed my hand and lead behind him,He mounted his bike and I got on after him. I watch as Andrea watched us she looked as if she didn’t know what to do. I had no doubt in my mind that she know knew her “Philip” was crazy, I knew she was probably missing the friends she had turned her back on. But I also knew she was to afraid, sanctimonious, and to messiah complexed to leave Woodbury and let this alone and thus I felt little pity for her. It just made me mad, if she was really our friends she would have left a long time ago, I’d come to the conclusion that she’s be her own death, and that she was never coming back. She gazed over us all for a moment before getting into the SUV. Hershel sighed and got in the car. Daryl having seen enough fired up the motor and led us out. I hugged his waste tightly and hide my face in his back. It was obvious things did not go well, and yes I was afraid, the Governor was insane that was crystal clear, and we had no true idea about how many men he really had what really lied in that city. As we passed the Governors car Daryl didn’t even blink, like he wasn’t even there, but when the Governor locked eyes with me, it felt like a lake of fire was burning at my soul, I felt like I was looking into the face of death and yet it was only one man. “don’t look at him” Daryl ordered I quickly listened hiding my face back in his vest, I closed my eyes and it was like I could feel the stinging of a whip on my back “He did it I know he did” I muttered in spite of myself. It didn’t take long for Daryl to understand He tense and sighed rigidly “don’t worry, that bastard won’t live to touch you again” He grumbled gripping the bars tighter. I nodded and nuzzled my face into his back more.

Daryl’s Bike roared loudly as we finally got into view of the prison, I was just glad to see the rusted old gates, I wanted nothing more than to run into Carols arms, be hugged and feel safe, never have I felt so small like a little lost child in a mall, the world seemed so huge and so evil and all because of one simple man. No even all the walkers in the world made me feel like this. But I was immune to them, it was people I was not safe from. The Governor seemed like the one thing that could take away everything, my friends, this my family. He already had Russell and knew he knew it was in his eyes he knew about me, which only left me to think, Did Russell give me up? And what did he do to him to make the secret slip out. We rode past the walkers as if they weren’t even there, Carol and Carl opened the gates for us, Carols eyes stuck on my like glue as she saw be all but cowering latched onto Daryl like a an oxygen supply. Maggie and Glen came out to meet us as they had been taking watching, I got off of Daryl’s bike and watched as he did to I felt so ashamed of myself having been so tough and crumbling to nothing because of what? A crazy ass dictator wanna be? It made me sick. Daryl rubbed my arm and brushed back some of my hair holing my head in his hand he caressed my cheek. “Come on let’s get inside!” Rick called gathering a few things out of the car.

We assembled in silence in the cellblock, by the stairs. I stood under Daryl he was my safety net and I wasn’t going to stray from him. Carol stood at my side and Pliny behind her. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly. She did not know what happened but she could see I was shaken and she could see Daryl was stony, Rick looked crazed and ready for war the air was prickly and weighted down. We all looked to Rick, waiting for him to speak, waiting for him to give an order or an update of some king. Anything to break the silence and to cut through the thick air. Rick grabbed his Machine gun and looked around “So I met this Governor” he spoke nodding a bit he seemed unimpressed as he looked all of us over “Sat with him for quite a while” Rick went on “just the two of you?” Merle piped in stepping out from a cell. Rick nodded I watched Merle brush my Glen “we should have got him when we had the chance bro” he muttered Maggie and Michonne glanced at each other. Rick looked at his feet before raising his head “He wants the Prison” He looked over us all again. I stood up straight and squinted Daryl shifted his wait bothered by this as well, gripping his bow. “He wants us gone” Rick added, It seemed we all took offense to this out disputations transformed significantly the fear was washing away and turning into something new. “Dead” Rick paused “He wants us dead” I took Daryl’s hand into mine and held Carol’s tighter. “For what we did to Woodbury” Carol looked down as my hand began to tremble my jaw was closed tight as I bit my tongue. “We’re going to war” Rick said dryly before walking off. My heart raced after as I looked up at Daryl who looked down at me squeezing my hand he nodded to the side telling me to follow him as he walked forward towards the stairs. He looked back at Merle, the Solider Merle gave him a small nod in return. Daryl then look back down at me and lead me up the stairs, I glanced back at Maggie to look to Glen. We might have been startled and afraid but one thing was for sure, if it as going to be a war, we were ready for it and would take the front lines. We had been through far too much to give in now. I turned around and followed Daryl.


	23. Traps and Snares

Night had fallen it was Quiet in the cellblock, Hardly anyone felt like talking. I couldn’t sleep Daryl had long drifted off. I sat in the corner of our cell by the light of a make shift torch gazing aimlessly at the celling. My legs had fallen asleep from sitting Indian style a long time ago. Killer was content by my side as I ran my hand from the top of her head to the middle of her back repeatedly. It was bothering me, I couldn’t I remember what was done to me in Woodbury? I was never the short to be able to block anything out completely, which was both a curse and a gift all its own. So why was it now that my brain had decided it didn’t want to remember? Or had I been Laced something that day. I couldn’t even bring up the smallest clips of memory.

“What are you doing down there?” Daryl asked in a way as if I might had finally lost my mind completely. His voice brought me back into the real world I tore my eyes away from the ceiling to look at him only to find my torch had gone out and the cell was dark. “Oh” I breathed fumbling around to get the torch lit again. I couldn’t find the lighter on the floor, my hand brushed against someone else’s and the lighter flicked on. I jumped a bit caught off guard as I looked up into Daryl’s eyes “when did you?” I asked. “Are you alright?” He asked, I sighed and leaned back against the wall tiling my head back against it. “No I’m shitting bricks” I muttered I turned my head slightly to look at him “we can’t take the Governor Daryl, his numbers, they’re jus’ too many” I confessed, He sighed and leaned back against the all as well. He lit the torch and then took my hand into his. “we’ve come too far to tuck our tails in and run, and that wack job needs to be gone, walkers are a big enough problem without the world knowing he’s out there” Daryl reasoned I shook my head “anyway” Daryl paused for a long time “he’s got your boy right? You wanna get him back. Russell.” Daryl added, I looking down at our hands I could feel him watching me. “I don’t know, I mean yes I don’t want to leave him in hands like the Governors…but, I can’t let go of my past until I let go of him…bringing him back. I’m not ready for that confusion, hell having Merle back is enough. All we need is for you, Merle, Russell, and Glen at each other throats all at the same time” I gave a hollow chuckle at the very thought of it. “Well you know…you choose Russell and I’ll be alright, I won’t like it. But” “but you’d never stay here…and we need you...and I can’t let you go. Not again, nearly drove me mad” I muttered gripping his hand tighter. Daryl slid his other hand onto my face and turned me to him bringing me into a kiss, it sent strange vibrations down my spine, I’d never know he was capable of a kiss so tender, as soft as the wings of a moth and gentle like the feel of cotton. When he pulled away I blinked at him at a loss for what really to say. What was that for? Or was there even a reason? Was it something I said? “I ain’t going nowhere” He sighed leaning back against the wall. I leaned over to rest my head on his shoulder and he brought me to his chest. I could hear his heart beat and was relax by the rhythm of his breathing. My eyes began to flutter and sleep took me.

I awoke with the Dim grey light of the Prison shinning in my eyes, looking around I was still on the floor with a Killer as my pillow now. I got up slowly to my feet. A sharp pain jolted through my stomach it felt as if a Taser had gone off. I grunted and held it using my other arm to hold onto the wall for support. Killer whimpered her eyes fixed on me. Soon the pain was gone “great new things” I thought ruffling my hair I continued to the stairs. Killer zipped by me seeing Carl and Beth talking by the wall. “Morning Bree’ra” Beth called with a wave “hey Bree” called Carl I gave a short wave and strolled past them into the common room. As I neared one of the steel tables Carol turned away from the stove to greet me, but the Pain came back, and this time it was enough to knock me down, I yelped and fell to my knees, griping my stomach this time it felt like fire or acid ripping and burning my insides, or maybe what it feels like to have lions tearing away at you. “Bree!?” Carol cried dropping her metal cooking spoon, she ran to my side. “Are you ok?” I couldn’t answer her it felt like talking would bring my esophagus up through my throat. “Bree!” He called again panicking more and more by the second. I now scream silently. “Oh my god what’s wrong?” I heard Beth as she and Carl ran in. “I don’t know, go find Michonne!” Carol ordered, I briefly saw Beth and Carl run past us and out of the gate. Carol wrapped her arms around me and held me close “I’s going to be okay” she said as soothingly as she could afford. I shut my eyes and hide my face in her shoulder.

“Bree!” Daryl called I could hear his feet hit the pavement as he ran, “Wait! She needs air” Michonne called calmly. Carol looked up at her, her arms still latched around me. Daryl stood pacing back and forth his fist covering his mouth as she watched me. “What happened?” he asked “I don’t know she came in and hit the floor screaming” Carol said. Michonne kneeled before us “What is it?” she asked me I looked up at her I still could not find my voice, I looked down to my stomach and squeezed it. Michonne brushed Carol away from me and made my lay down. She put her ear to my stomach and grimaced. “Your digestive organs are caving in one each other…literally” She said pulling away. “What for?” Daryl asked. “She won’t eat” Carol said hurriedly “told me she can’t eat…said it hurts” Daryl added in. Michonne looked over to the stove. “what’s in the pot?” she asked “ra-ramen” Carol stammered “go get her a bowl, she’s going to eat like it or not temporary pain she can stand, if she doesn’t get something inside of her she’s in trouble” Michonne instructed. Carol hopped to her feet and made me a bowl of Ramen. Rushing back she and Michonne sat me up and force fed me. I at once felt sick and the Taser feeling was coming back but the extreme pain was starting to fade. Michonne stood up “I no longer have any of my medical supplies or lab equipment…so I cannot test her for anything, make sure she takes it easy, and she has to eat something regardless of what minor pain it causes” Michonne ordered before walking off “wait where are you going? We need you here!” Daryl called after her “I Need to find Pliny” was all she said before disappearing.

Carol and Daryl sat me up at the table, carol sat next to me watching Daryl Pace back and forth. “Wonder if this has anything to do with what they did to her back in Woodbury” he ranted, “came back with lashes all across her back! They had her tied up in a sheet!” he barked I shook my head “it’s not anything to do with Woodbury” I said breathlessly “really? How do you know you can’t remember” He added I sighed he had a point but even still this started long before Woodbury. Carol looked between Daryl and I “well…you know…what it sounds like?” Carol said softly Daryl and I turned to look at her “pregnancy going wrong…I mean when was the last time you” “that’s not it” I cut in, Daryl went pale. “I mean you say you can’t eat because it hurts…and you feel sick, sometimes a bad pregnancy can do” I raise my hand cutting her off “I’ve had my monthly curse ok, Flo’s already come to see me this month…that’s not it” I reassured. Daryl however was still pale and his eyes darted between me and Carol. With out a word he walked out of the room. Carol and I watched him before looking at each other “damn it” I muttered “sorry” Carol sighed.

**| | |Out in the Courtyards | | |**

Rick was talking with Hershel while rocking Baby Judith in his arms, a proud father even with the sorrow it brought along with it. “She’s doing well, she’s a fighter, but given her parents I can’t say I’m surprised” Hershel said. Rick smiled down at Judith and bounced her gently as she gooed . Rick looked up to see Daryl walking towards them, He was pale and looked grave about the face. “Daryl…what’s wrong?” Rick called Daryl stopped between Rick and Hershel his eyes landed on Judith and linger on her for a while. “Bree’s not doing well, something about her stomach…she won’t eat, says she can’t because it hurts.” He muttered Hershel and Rick glanced at one another “well that sounds like” “I know, that’s what Carol said. But Bree’s had her period already.” Daryl muttered cutting Hershel off. Rick cleared this throat slightly uncomfortable “well ugh…you know sometimes, a woman does still bleed, it ain’t normal and shouldn’t be happening but” Daryl looked up at Rick “It does happen” Rick added. Daryl ran his hand through his hair and sighed “then I mean, what do I do? I can’t let her be another Lori” Daryl said “No, no none of us want that” Rick said in a weak voice “sorry” Daryl said realizing what he had said “it’s alright, you’re right” Rick added. “But let’s wait and see did Michonne say anything about it?” He added. Daryl looked up at the woods beyond the prison gates “no she didn’t say much of nothin’” Daryl grumbled “just went off to find Pliny” He added Hershel sighed “well I’m no doctor as you know but would it make you feel better if I took a look at her?” Hershel asked Daryl nodded silently “alright then come on”.

**| | | Back in the Prison | | |**

I laid down on our bunk as Hershel pressed on my stomach and abdomen trying to feel for a baby, I wanted to just hit him over the head and tell him there wasn’t any babies in there, but the look on Daryl’s face told me he needed to know for sure. “No Bree’s right, she’s not pregnant” Hershel commented standing back up and sat up and looked at them flatly “Daryl nodded and thanked Hershel as she walked out of the cell. “Don’t look at me like that” Daryl said “why in the hell would you think I was carrying?” I asked “Daryl crossed his arms and shrugged “I donno I mean…it ain’t been that long since the time in the shows when we first arrived here” He said I shook my head “and it all went to hell with Lori all I need is for you to have a baby and die” He added refusing to look me in the eye. It wasn’t funny but I couldn’t help but smiled “well it doesn’t matter…after my twins…I don’t even want kids again. Besides it’s not easy for me to have a kid anyway…my insides don’t work to well” I sighed standing up. Daryl eyed me not quiet believing my first statement. “I’m not all the way sure just what happened that made Russell able to get me pregnant so you don’t have to worry” I chuckled remembering how pale Daryl had looked. “What’re you trying to say?” Daryl said defensively I looked back at him baffled “what’d you get all hot and bothered about?” I asked Daryl looked to the side almost sulking “nothing” He muttered. I brushed it off and went to leave the cell “where do you think you’re going?” He asked “outside, to gather scrap metal and then to patrol through the other parts of the Prison and the Tombs so see if I can find any possible weaponry, we don’t know when the Governors going to strike” I said Daryl ran after me “you need to lay back down” he ordered but I kept walking, “damned girl” He muttered grabbing his bow before following me.

Down in the Tombs an arrow whizzed by my head and knocked a walker to the ground. “This is stupid you should be resting” Daryl griped I rolled my eyes and continued to shine the flash light down the hall holding a firm grip on Killers chain. Daryl too shinned his flash light checking behind us every now and then. My eyes scanned the floor for anything useful to us so far nothing, but we were in a wing of the tombs that had been traveled thousands of times by Glen, Carl, Michonne, and now Pliny. “We should take the west wing” I voiced turning to look back at Daryl who sighed “alright fine but if we don’t find nothin’ there we go back to the cell block” Daryl instructed “fair enough” I sang heading down the hall. When we reached the corridor to the west wing of the Tombs a horrifying foul smell nearly blew me back, I took a few steps against Daryl “ugh it reeks” I said in a quiet voice “no wonder no one wanted to clear out this wing” Daryl muttered whipping his nose a bit as if it’d get rid of the smell. I hid my face in his chest and took in a deep breath hoping to draw some clean air He chuckled at my actions “come one I don’t wanna be down here long” He said urging me to continue through the doorway.

Down the west wing we had already killed numerous walkers “they just keep coming” I breathed pulling a pipe out of one’s mouth. “Must be another opening somewhere down here to the outside” Daryl said pointing the Flash light down the hall “that was the last one down the hall, let’s check this cell I’ll cover you” He said pausing for a while as he saw just how dark and dank the cells really looked. “Keep sharp” He warned “like a machete” I muttered with smug smile, Daryl smirked as well. I shinned my light in the cell, it was clear, I commenced to search the cell carefully “oh come on these prisoners had to be hiding something some kind of weapon somewhere!” I thought reaching far under the bunk I pulled away a lose piece of metal something clanked and fell to the ground. I groped under the bed in hopes of finding it. I finger wrapped around something tin and cold, as I pulled it out I flashed my light on it. “A shank” I muttered standing up I walked back out to Daryl “it’s not much” I said holding it out for him to see “but It’s something” He added, Nodding down the hall “come on, I shinned my light and I think I saw a Guard Closet up ahead. I doubt it’ll be easy to open but it’s worth a shot”.

This time I held the Flashlight and kept watch as Daryl tried to kick down the door to the guards’ closet. It was already loose on the hinges due to rust from walker blood which nearly covered the whole wall. All the noise he was making was drawing a crowed of walkers “Daryl!” I called unable to stab them all Daryl expertly swung down his bow form his shoulder and fired killing the left over walkers in no time. I went to retrieve the Arrows while he continued at the door. “Alright I think I almost got it” He called He took a few steps away from the door before ramming his shoulder and side into it knocking it down. “Shit” he muttered rubbing his shoulder “come help me with this” He called I ran to grab the other side of the metallic door. “This things heavy!” groaned “no shit” He said rubbing his shoulder one more time before we tried to lift it. “You should have Hershel check that” I advised Daryl nodded and we struggled to set the door to the side. Daryl shinned the light in the closet and grinned ear to ear “jackpot” he said almost in relief. I looked around to make sure no more walkers were coming before popping my head inside. My jaw nearly dropped it was enough to bring tears to my eyes. “Artillery” I gasped “flash bombs, smoke bombs, Tasers, bats, swat shields, helmets….confiscated knives” Daryl said looking over everything. “Hey give me that bag” He called to me holding out his hand, I gave him the bag and shuffled out of the closet just in time to dot a walker between the eyes “how did I miss him?” I thought looking back down the halls hearing more moaning and groaning. “Da….Daryl” I said lowly taking a step back “what give me a few minutes I’ve almost got it all” he called I pulled out a throwing knife and tossed it, with a splat and a stomach turning Squirt it ripped through a walkers eye killing it. “Daryl!” I screamed this time. Daryl rushed out bag and bow in hand. “What is it” He asked butt lost his breath as he followed my gaze and the horrible sounds. He instinctively lifted his bow and began to fire at the flock of walkers pushing their way to us. “That’s our route back to the others” I breathed taking another step back. Killer barked and snarled profusely pulling at her chain wanting to attack but they would surely devour her.

“Here take these, it’ll make a lot of noise but if we want to get through we don’t have much of a choice” Daryl spoke fast, digging through the bag he pulled out guns and ammo, we loaded up and started to fire. “Come on shoot and run!” Daryl ordered I followed behind him as we started to clear the way. “Do you think the others will hear us?” I called out to him “way in the hell down here?” Daryl asked me as if it was the stupidest question he had ever heard. We’d made it out of the west Wing but the Tombs were flooded with Walkers, My body began to weaken slowly and I was quickly out of breath. “hold on we don’t have too much father to go” Daryl called reloading while I shot an oncoming Walker “I’m almost out” I called “in the third pocket of the bag” Daryl said taking aim I dug through the page pulled out a pack and reloaded. Sighing heavily I began to fire as well. I heard a snarl behind me, turning around I saw another on slot of walkers coming from behind us “More!” I cried standing back to back with Daryl as we were being encircled. Daryl got quite and I got worried we kept firing but it seemed useless as they kept coming. I felt like it was getting harder to breathe my eyes darted across the numerous dead mutilated faces all I could hear was their gruesome calls some of them reaching for us with demented grubby fingers. My own heartbeat rushed into my ears. What had I lead us into?


	24. Reasons to Live

I froze, There was a loud bang and Daryl ripped my arms away from me “come on!” he called dragging me behind him. The smoke was blinding and the walkers were too stupid to shift there was through it they all seemed to freeze. But the smoke wouldn’t last forever and did not have an infinite span. My eyes burned with the smoke and my lungs were on fire. We finally made it out of the smoke, but as we looked up it was clearly not a better situation. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and held me close His eyes darting for a way out. A walker lunged I held out my arm and it sunk in its blunt rotted teeth. I yelped and kicked it back “Come on, I’m tired of this shit, I’m Immune let’s use it” I called “You go first and I’ll cover you!” I called taking one of my throwing knives I sliced down my arms my collar and my thighs. The walkers had eyes only for as they could smell the fresh blood. “Go!” I called as we took off running, Daryl fired what rounds he felt he could spare. A walker lunged at him from the side and I feed said walker my shoulder wincing a bit my stomach turned “Bree!” Daryl called furious at the walker he swung his bow at it knocking its head clean off, the blood splattered on me and that’s when I remembered it. Grabbed another walker I tore open its stomach whilst she chewed hungrily on my forearm. I tried to ignore the searing pain “Bree?” Daryl asked his voice fading I glanced at him, he was shaking a bit as he watch me tear open the walker running out of time as more were closing in I threw as much of the walker’s insides onto Daryl’s body. We then stood back to back. The walkers watched us circled us. They smelled Daryl for a moment and moved onto me. “Daryl go get Rick and the others…” I said slowly “I ain’t leaving you here” He barked “Daryl trust me you need to go” I muttered a walker smelled my open wound licking the blood away, seeing it was fresh she rushed me “I don’t think so, you’re all done snacking” Daryl said before slinging me over his shoulder. He ran down the halls at first eh walkers where confused and then they made chase.

“Michonne said she didn’t know how much of the infection your body could take! What the hell were you doing?” Daryl barked at me as he ran. “Saving your ass” I barked back kicking my feet wanting to be put down. Once we got a good distance from the walkers Daryl sat me down “Never for me “He muttered “ever!” He said in a raised voice pointing at me. “Shit” He spat rubbing his shoulder I took off my shirt, balling it up I pressed it on the open gash between my shoulder and neck to stop some of the bleeding. “The others are gonna flip when they see that…” Daryl spoke slowly I pulled the shirt away to look at the wound. “You’re right, they will, and I suppose I’ll be locked away in a cell for a while as well” I sighed, I began to walk back it wasn’t much farther until we made it out of the tombs. “but it’s worth it” I added, “If I am never good for anything else” I whispered “let me be good for this” Daryl looked down at me and grabbed my hand He adjusted the bag and his bow onto his back before swinging me un into his arms. “We’ll get back faster this way.” He said, I rested my head on his chest and he held me tighter.

We walked into the beautiful greying light of the Prison cellblock, the common room. Even this dim light seemed like standing right in front of the sun after being in the dark for all that time. “Are you two ok we heard gun shots we were just about to go and check on” Glen started but his voice faded as he looked over my body “Bree?” Maggie asked. “We were ambush by walkers…there’s gotta be another opening somewhere down in the west wing” Daryl spoke carrying me to the steal table. “The west wing?” Glen asked his eyes darting to Maggie “you guys went down there? What was that a death wish! You can smell the death before getting in the door” Glen ranted. “We needed to check…everything didn’t go bad Daryl show him the bag” I muttered, Maggie ran to me and began to look over me “you’re all gnarled up.” Maggie said breathless “you know what worries me” I said to her lowly, as for Daryl not to hear “I can’t feel any of it anymore….” Maggie looked at me with wide eyes. “I’ll go get the medical kit” she said before running off. I looked up as Glen held two guns in his hands with a grin on his face “you two are some lucky dumb asses” He said.

“You two are safe? What happened” Rick called strolling into the common room He took one look at me and covered his eyes “Do I even want to know?” He asked stopping in his tracks. Daryl stood in front of me as if to protect me “we brought back enough ammo and weapons to hold out if we need to” He said trying to change the subject. “Daryl you don’t have to worry I’m convinced she ain’t gonna change on us not for a long time right? You hold the antidote to this things in you…” Rick said looking at me “right? They set people after your family to get it out of you…Its gotta be enough to withstand years of walker bites…” Rick paused and looked at Daryl “I’m not gonna shoot her unless she’s actually changed…don’t worry she’s family I know” He added at this Daryl relaxed. “The Hell do you mean? That bitch looks like a chew toy” Merle called stepping out form a cell. “I say we put her down now before she turns in the night and makes a meal out of my brother” He barked I glared at him “Shut up Merle! Bree’s different” Daryl said in a pointed way. “Look at her” Merle said pointing “I see it! Man I watched it!” Daryl called rushing into his brother’s face “She did that to get me out to get us out! You should know! We do what we gotta!” He growled, Merle got quiet “I said back when this first happened if she changes it’ll be me to take her out…but it ain’t gonna happen!” Daryl said Maggie looked up at him pausing in her work at patching me up. It got quiet “Daryl’s right, But the bottom line is…Raquel’s got an immunity to this Virus or whatever it is, Until we can find proper doctors somewhere who can extract her blood, we keep her, and we make sure she’s safe.” Rick ordered with a serious face. “and we keep quiet about it…anyone else finds out outside of this prison….they’ll want her, they’ll take her and god only know what they’ll do” Rick added, Daryl nodded his head in agreement “don’t you see it?” Merle asked looking around “she’s falling apart” He said darkly “But go on ahead….and watch.” Merle said walking out of the cellblock. Daryl sighed and looked back at me.

Maggie had finally patched me up completely, I stood in Tower B and gazed down at the walkers clawing at the gate. It was a nice day, even with how it started, it was beautiful weather. I tried to take it in, but my mind was so bothered. What Rick said stuck with me. My Immunity was a double edged sword, for all we knew being stuck down here, I was the only one who had this gene. Dying wasn’t an option for me anymore, and Oh how frail I really was…sure I wouldn’t turn from a simple bit or scratch…but I could bleed to death…I could get sick, shot, anything. “Hey you looked like you could use someone to talk to” Came the deep voice of Pliny. I looked up at him as he leaned against the railing of the tower next to me. “I just” I paused and sighed “I just came to terms with how real the dangers are for me….sure I’m Immune….but this…this shit isn’t like the movies…You know Immunity meant special abilities…extra strength….fighting skills out of this world….but that’s not how it is…My Immunity makes me weaker. Sure I can be a shield and help protect those I love.” I sighed again “and one day I suppose they will use me to create an important medicine to help those who have managed to survive this horror….but for now…I shouldn’t be sticking my neck out for anything….I’m weak, So I can’t turn my contact….but what if I bleed to death or something….and does it make it selfish that I still feel like I should stand and be eating alive….if it meant saving Daryl’s life…” I spoke as if I was in a trace. I looked up at Pliny “why couldn’t I have been that Supper wonder girl form all the zombie movies….why not me…isn’t there truth in fiction?” I asked him Pliny sighed and rested his hand on my shoulder “but Bree…that is the truth…you hold immunity….that’s what’s real…you don’t need to be supper charge or have any special abilities…that’s not realistic...the walkers we see now…and how we now live….it isn’t the way it would have went in the movies….we’d have supper charged battle cars….mega guns at an endless supply…we’d all be extra combat trained….and none of that is what’s happening.” Pliny said putting a hand on my over shoulder he shook me gently and smiled “dear Raquel….” He said tenderly “your Immunity is a special ability all its own….it’s enough. It will drive your group to survive, thrive, it will push them to do all that they can to hold out. Because any time they look at you….they see a new hope.” He added “so what….your now Alison from Resident Wicked….so what you were not bred in a test tube, or in a special Lab….Bree you were born this way…it’s natural….that in itself is amazing…it means your body is strong all on its own not in muscle but in will power, you were born a survivor, you will be fine”.

I looked up at him and Smiled “I do not know much about you, but I thank you very much….I can see what Momma Carol sees in you….funny she’s always been good at looking past what on the surface.” I said the two of us turned back to looked at the forest. “It really is a beautiful day”

I walked into Daryl and I’s cell to find him lying on the bunk. He looked over to me and waved me over. Claiming over him gently to lay on my side of the bed I pulled me back to lay on him. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed, but he wasn’t content. “I’m sorry” I said “I thought about it and I see why you don’t like for me to offer myself as a shield…but you also have to understand…it’s the one thing I can do that others cannot…and I’m not going to stand and do nothing if you’re in danger…I just can’t” I muttered. He rolled over with me and kissed the back of my neck, spooning me into his body “I know cause I struggle with that everyday…only I don’t care if I’m not Immune…I’d die for you…you don’t see that though you never have” He said bitterly “your wrong… I see it, but I know you won’t….because you know it wouldn’t work….You go…and I’m just a dead girl walking” I said, I felt the warmth of his breath in my hair as he blew hot air out of his nose. “So what do we do then?” He asked “if we go…if there’s no way out…we go together” I said turning over to face him. He stayed silent “I can’t do that…there’s still Merle…Rick…Ricks strong enough to do this all on his own he just don’t know it. But I can’t leave Merle” He said almost timidly. I sighed, why did we keep doing this to each other, was I always going to be in second to Merle? And would I always push Daryl back behind Russell…the two people who used us most…where the two people who we put before anything else.

I awoke in Daryl’s arms, it would seem we had both taken a nap, I carefully got out of the bed and stretched. Gazing dully out of the cell in a word, I was bored out of my mind. I walked down the stairs and went into the common room. My wounds seemed to have gone numb. I stood over the stove grabbing a pot of water and a bag of ramen I attempted to make something to eat. Although I knew very well I probably wasn’t going to be able to eat it. My stomach was still aching irksomely at the little food I had eaten earlier. I flashed back to when I tore open the walker in the Tombs and smiled a bit, it felt good. I stopped stirring the ramen and thought about it “maybe it felt a little too good” I muttered as the scene kept replaying in my head. The truth was I wanted to tear the female walker in half, rip her limb by Limb. It felt good, the feeling of the flesh under my nails the oozing of the blood, her intestine tangling around me arm. Her unbeating heart popping in my hand. I shuddered and my stomach growled as if it were hungry, but I had no desire to eat, at least not ramen. “What’s wrong with me” I thought shaking my head. Soon the Ramen was done, I made a bowl and sat at the steel table to eat. The food hit my stomach like a sack of stones, the once irritating pain turned into extreme cramping I pushed the bowl to the side and held my stomach, groaning. Tilting my head back I cursed to myself. “Maybe it’s just the processed food…after all Russell and I used to catch all of our food… or it came from the local farms.” I thought “I need to go hunting” I muttered, however when I looked up at the windows the sun was a darker hue, it was too late to go out hunting even if it was safe. But with the governor out there, I wouldn’t risk going out not even with Daryl and Michonne….and Merle.

Carol walked in with Baby Judith and went to heat her up some formula, “hey I thought you were sleeping?” Carol asked in a quite tone, I smiled seeing the baby “I was…But who can sleep long with what’s going on anyway?” Carol looked up to the upper level “Daryl seems to be” she said with a smile, I frowned a bit “No he’s exhausted” I sighed, it seemed as if I had been doing a lot of that lately. “you are too” She commented I nodded, Carol frowned “we’re running low on formula….someone’s going to have to make another run soon or….she’ll need to feed from you again” Carol stated I shook my head “No I don’t think that’s so wise…How do we know Judith won’t get the Virus from me?” I asked Carol smiled “how do we know she won’t get immunity from you? I mean a woman’s breast milk is nothing but nutrition to a baby…you might just pass her the cure” Carol reasoned. I fell silent and walked over to her “can I?” I asked holding out my hands, Carol nodded and placed Judith in my arms, I rocked her gently and smiled “you’re so lucky…you’ve got the best family on earth” I whispered to her “all around you are mothers and fathers…uncles and brothers, aunts and sisters” I added Judith smiled up at showing off her pretty pink gums as her eyes twinkled. She latched her little fingers in my hair and I giggled dancing around in the baby rocking sway. “And Lori watches over you every day…I know in my heart that’s why you have survived so.” I added kissing her forehead. Carol looked up and I followed her gaze. Daryl leaned against the upper railing looking down at us. He looked to be at peace was he watched me. I smiled at him and then looked back down at Judith. She seemed to make all my fears and worries go away. Who was I to despair so much, who was I to worry and get so hopeless. When right here in our mist was the future, we needed to live, we needed to live so that she may live.

Carol handed me a bottle to feed her I propped Judith up a bit more and placed the bottle to her mouth “Shine little glow-worm, glimmer, glimmer Shine little glow-worm, glimmer, glimmer Lead us lest too far we wander” I sang as Judith went to town on the bottle “Love's sweet voice is calling yonder Shine little glow-worm, glimmer, glimmer Hey there, don't get dimmer, dimmer” I sang Carol smiled “oh I used to sing this to Sophia” she mused fondly looking over my shoulder down at Judith “Light the path below, above And lead us on to love!” Carol sang I could hear Daryl chuckle from the upper level “Glow little glow-worm, fly of fire Glow like an in-can-des-cent wire” We sang and then something that surprised us both “Glow for the female of the species Turn on the AC and the DC This night could use a little brightnin' Light up you little ol' bug of lightnin' When you gotta glow, you gotta glow. Glow little glow-worm, glow.” Daryl sang as off key as an un-tuned six string. I laughed “you know this song?” I asked “My Mom was a good mother at the start” He said looking at Carol who was laughing silently she finally caught her breath “that was so bad!” she laughed “Never said I was good at singin’” he said “but hell I don’t wanna be left out” I added in “Little ass kicker liked it, didn’t you sweetheart” he called down in a baby voice. I grinned ear to ear and fought back laughter. “Glow little glow-worm, glow and glimmer Swim through the sea of night, little swimmer Thou ae-ro-nau-ti-cal boll weevil Illuminate yon woods primeval See how the shadows deep and darken You and your boy should get to sparkin'” Carol sang “I got a boy that I love so Glow little glow-worm, glow!” I sang Judith finished up the last little bit of the formula I took the bottle away and propped her up more and placed her over my goo shoulder to burp her “Shine little glow-worm, glimmer, glimmer Hey there, don't get dimmer, dimmer Light the path below, above And lead us on…. To….. love” Carol and I finished singing, as we did so Judith gave a loud burp I giggled and held her up in front of me. “That kid can eat” Daryl commented finally coming down the stairs. “No kidding” I giggled.

Daryl stood over my other shoulder and gazed down at Judith as I rocked her again she relatched her fingers in my hair. “Must like the texture” carol commented, I nodded “my kids used to do it all the time” I said fondly. I could feel Daryl watching me and saw Carol watching him. While my eyes were fixed on Judith. The sun was almost completely faded and the others began to pile in. I handed Judith to her father my body felt so much more relax and I more content. I went over to Michonne and Pliny to try and find some normal (or what had become normal) conversation. I saw Daryl pulling Carol to the side to talk but got drawn deeper into what Michonne and Pliny were talking about.

**With Daryl & Carol**

Daryl pulled Carol into a cell, she turned around and smiled knowingly at him. “Before you say anything….I’m not sure about anything yet, cause I don’t know where we’ll stand in the future” Daryl stated. Carol nodded “but?” she said coyly “She looks good holding a baby…she real good with Judith…” Daryl muttered under his breath. “Daryl you know it’s ok if you want a baby with her…it’s natural” Carol said “Not for me, I wouldn’t know the first two steps of being no father…mine was hell” He said looking down at his feet “But you’re not him” Carol added “I think a baby would be good for her…she comes alive when she holds Judith” Carl said peeking out of the cell to looked at Bree. “Yeah but…she said she don’t want any…losing her twins…” Daryl said but stopped, He didn’t know her kids, he hadn’t met them alive, but for some reason their death bothered him as if they had been his own. Carol smiled “Everyone needs a fresh start…she says that now but…if she had been pregnant…she would have wanted to keep it…regardless” Daryl looked around the cell awkwardly “yeah maybe” he breathed. Carol giggled “you’ve come a long way” she mused before stepping out of the cell “a long way” Daryl watched her go and looked down at his hands. With a troubled sighed he to left the Cell and walked over to Merle, if anyone could get his mind off of things it was him.


	25. Merle, For No Lack of Searching

The next morning While Me and the other women were fawning over Judith, Rick walked in with a solemn face “Daryl” He called Daryl quickly stood up and went over to him, He talked in hushed tones with Rick and Hershel, Glancing back at Me, Michonne and Carol every now and then. I didn’t like it, it made me uneasy. Soon the three of them left the cell block. I waited a moment and followed after them as quite as I could be. I followed them around to a small secluded second of the courtyards, nearer to the prison walls but still just inside of the main gate. I hide behind a stack of old crates and listened “no one else knows” I heard rick mutter, It got silent I yearned to know more it had seemed as though I had already missed much of the conversation. “you gon’ tell ‘em?” Daryl asked his tone was incredulous this made me worry. “not til after” I could hear Rick say but just barely as the hissing growls form the walkers was making it harder to understand what was being said. “we have to do it today and it has to be quiet” Rick instructed, with each word I only became more and more confused, it all sounded like bits and pieces.

It got silent, I could hear feet shuffling around and the gangling of Daryl’s bow the sound it made anytime he gripped the strap or adjusted it into place on his back “you gotta plan? He asked. “Tell her we need to talk…away from the others” Rick said his voice getting even more inaudible. I strained my ears to hear him. Once more all fell still there was a long pause “no” Daryl spoke softly “it just ain’t us man” “No” Hershel spoke loudly I inched closer to the edge of the all to hear better “No it isn’t” He said I could hear him hopping my way I wanted to panic. As he past me he nodded slightly I exhaled in reprieve, he would not give me away. “If we do this, we avoid fighting, no one else dies” I could hear rick say. “K” very faintly I heard Daryl’s voice, he response took a long time as if he had to really think on it, and his tone was almost sorrowful. It struck a fear into me who had they been talking about? “We” Rick started “we need someone else” “I’ll talk to ‘em” Daryl responded “no I’ll do it” rick cut in quickly my ears buzzed taking it all in while weeding out the walker calls. “I’ll go with ya” Daryl offered but rick quickly rejected “no” he paused “just me” he said softer. I looked down at my feet as I heard Rick walking off in the opposite direction. “Merle?” I mouthed what could they possibly be planning were they would need him? Where Rick was specifically ask for him? I heard Daryl re adjust her bow before Turing around he was walking my way. I panicked If I went to leave now He would see me so running was of no use. I stood against the wall hoping as he past he would not notice. My mind must have been slipping….after all this is Daryl we’re talking about.

“How long have you been back there?” He asked dryly “evidently not long enough” I stated looking around “what was that all about?” I asked walking to him “nothin’” He stated continuing to walk “it was something you met in secret” Daryl huffed and refused to look at me “tell me” I wouldn’t give up until I got answers “I can’t” He said fooling around with the strap of his bow. “why not” I asked mustering up as much false hurt as I could He glanced down at me “because” I rolled my eyes “fine” I growled storming off ahead of him “I’ll find out myself” I called back to him. “Wait!” he called out to me jogging to catch up he grabbed both of my arms and pinned me against the wall “I need you to trust me” He said I leered at him and sighed “I do” I sighed looking off. He leaned in and kissed my nose, then my cheek, my lips, he pulled me against him and drew out of the kiss “then trust that it’s a good reason I cannot tell you…now come on, we gotta fortify the perimeter of the Prison. Glen spotted some barbed wire the fell from the gates, and Michonne…” Daryl paused and looked off his bearing changed “Michonne’s cutting down the walkers numbers outside the gate with Pliny” He continued I eyed him suspiciously but nodded “alright” I said taking one of my throwing knives in hand I followed him out.

Carl and Maggie banged on pots and screamed out for the walkers safely on the other side of the gate, trying to distract them while Glenn and I tried to load the Barbed wire into the back of the silver pickup truck. I glanced over to see Michonne making quick work out of a few straggling walkers with Pliny. Glen and I put another plank of wire into the back of the truck with Daryl’s help before hopping in ourselves. Michonne and Pliny hopped in the passers seat a back cab before Hershel pulled off heading back for the front gate. The sun felt nice, and it felt good to be back to some sort of work. I looked up at Daryl and smiled for a moment completely forgetting the suspicious activity this morning. We got back out of the truck and laid the barbed wire down behind the truck getting back in Hershel pulled off yet again. Rick ran to open the gate for us, we pulled in and speedily unloaded. “If they try to drive up to the gate again and we’ll see if some blown tires will stop them” Glen commented “Good Idea” Rick raised Daryl glanced back at me, I pretended as if I wasn’t listening “It was Michonne’s Idea” he muttered. Michonne walked past me and I followed her “we don’t have to win” she reason “we just have to make getting at us more trouble than it’s worth” she add, I nodded in agreement. “That’s a good point, The Governor strikes me as the type to seek the easiest way to stop things…hence why he’d rather kill s than manage us. But if managing us will take less of his time then that would no doubt be his route.” I chimed. Rick looked between the two of us and nodded. Maggie and Carl coming up behind him. Rick looked back at Daryl who nodded with a faint smile on his face. “Alright lets go” Rick called leading us all away. I’d never been so confused in all my life. But if Daryl smiles it’s got to be a good thing…right?

“Come on” Daryl called leading me to another second of the courtyards, I chuckled to myself since when did we start following each other around like this? Like we were connect at the hips? We restacked the crates to make them possible hiding places or places to take cover if needed, they weren’t much protection but they could by someone time. We could see Glenn in the distance trying to put back up the barred door protecting an entrance to the prison. “Hey!” Daryl called out “You see Merle?” he asked I tried to creep off the other way but got pulled back as Daryl had been holding my head “shit” I thought I just knew talking to Glenn about Merle wasn’t going to go well and I did not want to be here for it. Daryl looked back at me briefly confused, I smiled it off. He rushed to help Glenn with the gates, he took one side and I went to the other side of Glenn. “Did he say he was sorry yet?” Daryl asked as if he just knew everything was cleared up and ok. Glenn glanced at me and I shook my head knowing all too well. Glenn quickly chained up the gates “cause he is” Daryl stated but Glenn walked off. The Air was awkward and I wanted to slink away but I knew his feelings would be hurt so it’s best that I stayed. The situations you put yourself in for love. “He’s gonna make it right” Daryl said as Glen went to get more chains “I’m gon’ make him, there’s gotta be a way” Daryl kept going, he was so determined to have us see what he saw in his brother. While I saw a little of it through Daryl’s eyes…it still wasn’t enough for me to like him. Daryl had to face it, his brother beat Glenn down to nothing…sicked a walker at him. Merle didn’t care about us all he cared about was Daryl. While that wasn’t all bad, he wasn’t a brother of ours and it wasn’t so easy to forgive him.

“There just needs to be a little forgiveness is all” Daryl reasoned at this Glenn had finally had enough “He tied me to a chair, Beat me, sent a walker at me, maybe I could call it even but he took Maggie to a man who terrorized her, Humiliated her.” Glen said pausing “I care more about her than I care about me” He said “You can understand that” He added looked back at me briefly Daryl side glanced. He shifted his weight, defeated as he watched Glenn go back to work. He then walked to the makeshift table Glenn was at and grabbed his bow slinging it onto his back he walked off. I groaned, I was right it didn’t go well “for once life just please prove me wrong” I muttered before going after him “Daryl!” I called but he would not slow down.

Eventually I lost track of him, I searched high and low but couldn’t find him. Down a long drab hallway in the safe half of the prison near the outside I heard talking, I took out my throwing knives for protection and slipped off my shoes as to tread quietly. I tiptoed down the hall and stood on the outside of the open door way. “Whatever he says goes” I heard Daryl say, “Do you even possess a set of balls little brother?” Merle spat disbelievingly “are they even attached? And if they are you know they belong to your right?” Merle spat. “You used to call people like that Sheep!” Merle went on. “What happened to you?” He asked. It was dull air for a moment. I would have killed to have been a fly on a wall to see Daryl’s face. I knew he was fuming, but I also knew he was much too strong to let it show and least of all to Merle. “What happened with Glenn…..and Maggie” “I’ve done worse” Merle cut in “you need to grow up things are different now” Merle added there was a long silence “Your people look at me like I’m the Devil” Merle confessed. Listened harder. “ grabbin’ up those love birds like that huh, now ya’ll want to do the same thing I did” Merle added my eyes narrowed sharply “snatch someone up and deliver them to the governor just like me” merle paused “yeah people do what they gotta do or they die” Merle added. Still Daryl had not said a word yet “You can’t do things without people anymore man” Daryl said calmly Merle scoffed “Maybe these people need someone like me around, to do their dirty work” He paused “bad guy” I shook my head that’s not what we needed at all he wasn’t getting what Daryl was trying to do. “Maybe that’s how it is now huh?” He added “I just want my brother back” My heart shattered, in the faintest crack in Daryl’s voice. Merle was here but he wasn’t really here. Daryl wanted his family to be whole and Merle didn’t have the attitude to share, but this man would go to the ends of his wits to see to it that this would be one happy family, that’s all he ever really asked for, and it was the one thing he’d ever ask Merle for. I lowered my eyes, It had to be hard on him if I could help I would, tolerating Merle wasn’t enough, If I wanted to make Daryl happy if I wanted to left his spirits I had to make his brother my brother too. And form here on that’s just what I would do.

Daryl exited the room and his eyes fell on me in an instant I found I had nothing to say he looked like he wanted to yell at me, and then that looked quickly faded. He shook his head and walked off. I sighed and shut my eyes tightly with one deep breath I turned the corner and went into the room. “Merle!” I called out “ Jesus fucking Christ!” Merle cursed stepping out from behind a large metal shelf carry with him a bag. “What he send you in next?” He asked “I tol’ you to respect him…you hurt his feelings” I said Merle chuckled “Daryl doesn’t have those kind of feels, neither of us do” He added walking past me “He loves you” I bit back “he wants you to stay…he wants this to work. It’s the only thing he’s ever asked of you. Is it really so much?” Merle stopped walking “Is it really so hard to act normal? Or to at least treat us…you know the rest of his family, like you would him?” I asked. Merle Sighed “Ok so don’t apologize to Glenn and Maggie just make it right! That’s all we’re asking…we want to trust you just give us a reason. We aren’t like Daryl…being his brother isn’t enough for us” I added walking around to his side He looked down at me blankly “You’ve got your brother to protect right?” I said, Merle searched my eyes “well we’ve got 5 brothers and sisters to protect each of us. And just like you wouldn’t trust us with Daryl if you hadn’t known us for who we really are despite all that big talk back there….we won’t trust you without seeing who you really are….and because of how much Daryl loves you” I paused sizing him up “I know the real you isn’t like this…all we’re asking is for a bit of effort…” I said walking past him to leave I stopped for a moment in the door way “Brother” I muttered before strolling out.

Time pasted, I went down to the Tombs to vent, killing as many walkers as I could. I knew I had no business down their alone so I brought Killer with me, she needed a nice walk anyway. I quietly killed stabbing walkers in the head with my throwing knife. I heard voices, It sounded like Michonne, but they weren’t there long there was a thud and all went still. I killed the last Walker before a dragging sound hit my ears, I continued through the tombs to the opening to the outside, I saw Merle and he was carrying someone in his arms, it was a woman. “somethin’ ain’t right” I muttered looking down at Killer “what do you say we go have a look see?” I asked her before trailing after Merle. I followed them all the way into town, the road was eerily clear, A slight fear rose within me, but I had Killer so I figured I could manage. The woman woke up and Merle set her on her feet, I hide behind a car with Killer watching. I gasped when I got a look at the ladies face. “Michonne” I muttered ready to rush them. But I didn’t want to jump to conclusions, I couldn’t wreck any good standing with Merle not without proof that he was up to no good. So I lingered and followed them. They seemed to be talking but I could not hear them for the chatting of the tree leaves. I watched Merle kill off a walker with Michonne’s Katanna as they talked. She didn’t run, she would have made a run for it if she felt she was in danger, this I knew for sure.

**All the While Back at the Prison**

Daryl ran around the prison looking for Bree, things had gone wrong and Merle had taken Michonne. Rick had decided to call off the Plan he wasn’t going to hand her over to the Governor. Daryl was grateful to be able to explain now to Bree what was going on “now if I can only find ‘er” He muttered looking around He had wanted to take her with him to go retrieve Merle, She was a half way decent hunter which meant she knew a thing or two about tracking and he was going to need all the help he could get. He passed Carol and Beth “hey you seen Bree around here?” He asked them Beth shook her head and turned to Carol “she said we was headed to the tombs to clear it of stragglers” Carol said Daryl’s heart dropped “the tombs?” he asked Carol nodded Daryl paced and bit and slammed his fist down on the air before running off outside. Rick was waiting by his Bike “Bree’s nowhere around, Carol said she was in the Tombs…If she saw Merle take Michonne” Daryl said looking off to the forest “It’s Bad you’d better go but be careful it ain’t safe out there” Rick warned Daryl nodded and Fired up his Bike.

Daryl road down the street, He knew his bike was kicking up a lot of noise but he did not care, he needed to stop Merle and He needed to Find Bree, I wasn’t safe for either of them to be out. His heart raced and his palms were having a hard time grippign the handle bars of his bike do to the sweat that was pouring from them. It seemed as if his bike would just not go fast enough.

**With Bree**

I trailed them at a safe unseen distance, hiding behind another car as Merle checked a Minivan the trees had stopped and I could hear what they were saying my heart actually ached for him, Merle. All he wanted was a chance, I had been right, it wasn’t so late to stop him but I still knew nothing about this ‘Plan’ and had to buy my time. I covered Killers muzzle as she growled at the site of a small group of walkers heading down the hill just behind the house and Minivan. Merle and Michonne were on the move yet again, I was careful to avoid the walkers before making chase. They were further out of the woods now, in a part of town on the main road. He led her to what looked like a low income building. I hide across the street in the trees. I watched as He tied Michonne to a post. As she turned to look in my direction I flashed the blade of my throwing knife in a small glimmer of sunlight. She Spotted me and nodded curtly at least she knew now if something was to happen she had help. Merle was obviously hotwiring the car, I knew he was a bit of a crook so I figured he would pull this off flawlessly, I tried to think of a way to keep up with them once they were mobile. My heart dropped and I lost my breath and the car alarm went off. Killer whined at the sound my eyes darted all around me I knew this would draw walkers it was only a matter of time and the truth was I was not so armed for the crowed it would draw.

The walkers came faster than I had thought, all of them headed for the car, for Michonne who was still tethered to the post. “Shit” I cursed taking out all of my knives. I darted across the street letting Killer loose, she ran ahead of me and grabbed a walker by the leg. Michonne called for Merle but with his head inside the screaming car he could not hear her, she kicked down an advancing walker and stomped on his head. I stabbed the walker Killer had while Michonne decapitated another using the wire she was tied too, Merle was still under the steering wheel of the car. Walkers upon Walkers arrived, I fought as many as I could, throwing my knives every way possible Killer would hold down a walker here and there buying me time to get back my knives. I could not reach Michonne as I too was under attack. I spotted and Walker going to Merle he was still unaware “Merle!” I cried out but he did not hear me “Merle!” again with time with Michonne but still no reaction “Get your ass out the car! Brother!” I yelled at the top of my lungs while stabbing a Walker, Merle jolted up and stabbed the walker that was coming after him in the neck and held it away from him and cut off its head with Michonne’s katana. Out of the corner of my eye I can see a walker coming from the door way Near Michonne, she and I both screamed loudly. A gunshot went off and the walker dropped to the ground its head in pieces. Merle shot the remaining near walkers and freed Michonne Opening the passenger’s seat door for her. He looked at me “come on!” he called waving at me, I whistled for Killer and we hopped in the back seat. Merle sped off towards the road.

I sat in the back seat my eyes darting between Merle and Michonne. “So is this what you do then take out the trash?” she asked him “what is she talking about what’s going on?” I asked quickly but was ignored “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about darlin’” Merle said “Rick and the Governor, anyone who needs their piss bucket emptied and you come a runnin’” Michonne stated calmly. “Excuse me, yeah girl in the back, asked ya’ll a question!” I barked “Things are different for your Brother” Michonne added this time I shut up, I wanted to hear where this was going. “Oh yeah? Rick says jump and he wants to know how high” Merle replied I leered at him Michonne shook her head “Rick needs him, He respects him” she said “he didn’t ask him to do this little job now did he?” she added, I sighed “what job!” I was getting frustrated. “Cause he wants it done” Merle shot Michonne chuckled “you keep telling yourself that” I looked between the two of them and then looked at our road. “We’re headed to Woodbury” I muttered “you were taking her to Woodbury!” I yelled Killer barked loudly feeling my own anger. Merle looked back at me briefly “The truth is…this could have been your shot” Michonne spoke smoothly “with your skills…a whole new beginning” Michonne spoke in a kinder tone, I watched her, So she did understand, as a matter of fact she was probably the only one besides Daryl who did, I only was able to see half of the picture. Michonne huffed “but you choose to stay on the outside” she paused and looked him up in down in dry repugnance “no one’s going to Morn you not even Daryl” She added I frowned I would have liked to believe that but the truth was, and she knew it as much as I did, that was a Lie, Daryl would Morn…and in seeing him do so, I would do, not for Merle’s sake but for Daryl’s, and Carol would morn for the both of us, and the others…they would Morn for her. It would be a cycle of pain and Drama and Loss none of us needed. Even one so hated as Merle, it would still be a loss, and we were all tired of losing people.

Michonne turned to look back at me “He’s got a new family” she said softly I looked her I smiled in spite of myself, it was selfish but if she thought this to be true maybe I had a chance, maybe He and I had a real chance. But did I want it at the expense of his Brother? His Blood? “If you keep trying to get under my skin, Ima cut that tongue out” Merle said pointedly. “Your buddies, turned you over because he’s trying to save his own ass, you’re as much on the outside as I am girl” He stated “bastard” I muttered “no, Bree maybe he’s right, but at least when the Governors done with me I won’t have to live with myself” Michonne said looking to Merle Darkly. “Who the hell said I’d let me take you there?” I added in quickly “you’ll shut up or I’ll put you out with those walkers following us!” Merle barked Killer snarled and lunged at him I quickly pulled her back before he could stab her with his blade. I didn’t like it but I sat quietly trying to think of a way to get Michonne and I out. “Hell” Merle said after a moment of Silence “sending you in with her Might get us bonus points after all he is looking for the woman with Immunity” Merle sang my blood ran cold “you wouldn’t” I hissed “oh no?” he asked in amusement “you’re brother loves her, you’d do that to him?” Michonne bit Merle chuckled “he only thinks he does….can’t love a dead woman can he, of course the governor won’t kill you but he won’t know that. He’ll get over it eventually” Merle reasoned with himself “the others would never have you if you did such and thing…and your wrong, Daryl would murder you” Michonne warned. “You need to learn to share” She added.

We covered more distance, and I gazed out the window my mind still buzzing, what if I had to kill him in order to save Michonne and Myself? Would Daryl hate or would he understand? Did it even have to come to that? Was there a way I could trick him and trap him? Surely between Michonne and I we could figure out some way. “You said you killed sixteen men since this thing started?” Michonne asked drawing me back into the world and out of my panic. “You ever kill anyone before?” she asked Merle paused “no” Michonne turned to look at him “and how about before Woodbury?” she asked I raised a brow she was up to something but what? “Before you met him?” she added, Merle looked at her but didn’t answer her she scoffed. “So he saved your life, cleaned you up, fed you a line of bullshit” Michonne spat like venom on her lips. “Why would you kill somebody else for him?” she asked, Merle said nothing “you know we can go back” she offered a kinder tone “Ain’t happenin’” he said with a bitter smile “Both of us” Michonne said ignoring him “we can just go back” her tone was that of a mother coaxing her upset child, I understood this now because in a way what were Merle and Daryl but two over grown Kids at heart. “I can’t” Merle stammered “go back, don’t you understand that!” he said in frustration. “I can’t” he said more to himself Michonne glanced back at me as if saying ‘watch this’ “why?” she asked using the same tone. Merle pulled the car to a stop, he turned to Michonne and in one swift movement cut her free from her wire bonds. I gasped a bit that’s not what I had expected, He glanced back at me, Michonne seemed surprised as well. Merle looked at her and then at me “You go back with him” He said turning his eyes to her “and get ready for what’s next” He added. Merle then reached over and opened Michonne’s door “I’ve got something I need to do on my own” He added, Michonne searched his eyes while I watched in amazement. Merle nodded at her. He handed her, her sword as she got out, and turned to look away, Michonne popped open my door and Killer gladly jumped out but I hesitated. “Merle?” I questioned but I didn’t get an answer I slowly got out of the car and stood next to Michonne, we closed the doors and be started to drive away. She and I side glanced at one another. I took one step forward and Michonne grabbed my arm “you’re not armed” she warned “I have my knives” She shook her head “take this” she said holding out her sword I pushed it away “no you need it, I’ll be ok Killer will keep me safe.” She looked a me with stern eyes “I can’t leave him out there, something is clearly wrong and Daryl would never forgive me if I let myself let something happen to him” I added Michonne nodded and stepped back “be safe” She whispered I nodded and took in a sharp breath “you too” I exhaled “come on Killer let’s go!” I called clicking my tongue together running in the direction of the car. I then stopped “if you should run into Daryl” I called back to her “I won’t tell him your out Here” she assured me and nodded and kept going.

**On the road hours later with Daryl**

Daryl had hidden his bike and was now on foot, he had finally spotted Michonne but two things bothered him, where was his Brother? And were was Bree? “Hey! Hey you!” He called Michonne looked up almost in a perturbed way “where’s my Brother He asked. “did you kill ‘em” he asked quickly Michonne looked at the redneck with dull eyes She shook her head weakly as the wind picked up her dreads “he let me go” she admitted, Daryl nodded and pushed by her “Don’t let anyone come after me” he ordered, Michonne wavered for a second “Somebodies already ahead of you!” she called Daryl stopped and looked back at her “Does she know?” He asked Michonne nodded, “but it isn’t what you think” She called after him as he took off running.

**With Bree and Merle**

I had finally caught up with him, after a while all I had to do was follow the music, "Fast and Loose" was playing, blasting rather. I found Merle sitting the car in front of the bar, walkers exited heading for the noise, I ran to them. “Killing them quickly a banged on the window of the car. “Merle! Merle you gotta get out of here!” I yelled but he ignored me “what is it you plan on doing” I asked But he just took a long swig from ha bottle of whisky. “Go back to Daryl Girl, you ain’t got no more business with me” He called I banged on the window in anger “I can’t go back to him without you! You simple minded piece of shit!” I yelled, Merle chuckled and shook his head “you’re so much like him…and then so different…better” He muttered my hand slid down the window as I watched him in confusion, A walker snarled and I went to kill it. “Merle come on Please!” I called “you hear that Please? please is that what you want? Huh to see me beg to see one of us beg?” I asked He took another long swig I banged on the window again this time cracking it He laughed “oh ho ho you do have some fire left to you!” He called in amusement “this isn’t funny!” I barked. Another Walker snarled and I noticed more and more of them coming “oh no” I breathed. Merle turned the music up loader, and walkers forgot about me and turn their attention to the car. I watched in horror as they climbed all over the car “Merle!” I called “what are you doing?!” I cried as he rode off slowly stopping and then starting back up and then repeating, He was getting the walkers to follow him. I tailed behind them with killer almost completely unnoticed. “Where is he going?” I muttered.

I followed Merle all the way to the Barn house that Rick met the Governor in, I saw him open the car door and roll out of it, he ran to the hay towers, I tracked him by following Killers nose. Even still we lost track of him. I stood out in the open looking around, all I could hear was the music from the car and the snarling walkers. “Were did he go?” I asked Killer as if she could reply. I saw Caesar and his men running around the barn house towards the sound of music, I cursed to myself and quickly went to hide finding a patch of tall grass I dropped to the ground and hide myself, Killer stood over me blending in with the scenery. Caesar and his boys shot at the walkers and then, they too started dropping off like flies, one of his men after another, “Merle” I breathed stretching my neck to get a look but as the bullet flew I quickly ducked back down and covered my head. I peeked one eye open and through the grass I saw him “The Governor” I whispered. Now was my chance if I really wanted to I could take him out with no problem in all the confusion, this could all be over. Or had that ben what Merle was planning? Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Caesar and one of his men run to the Barn house. I got up and stayed low while making my way over. “Let go of him!” I yelled tossing a throwing knife it landed in one of the men’s shoulders he yelped and backed off, but The Governor grabbed Merle and pulled him in the barn house. “I ran to stop him but Caesar held me back “No!” He called “let me go!” I demanded “No! You need to run, run away while you’ve got the chance!” He called “I can’t! I won’t! Not without Merle!” I barked “Are you kidding he’ll kill you now go!” Caesar said pushing me away and pointing his gun at me “please don’t make me do this” he said softly. I spat at him before running off, if I couldn’t go through him I’d find another way.

I was frantic as I searched for a way in, I could hear Merle’s screams he was losing the battle. He let out a blood curdling cry and then it got quiet, my heart felt like it would beat right out of my chest. I found a window I hoisted myself up to take a look, “Merle!” I screamed soundlessly as the Governor fired a gun. I gasped in surprise and lost my grip falling back onto the ground. I yelp at the pain as I landed on something hard. I saw the Governor walk off and get into his SUV. I scrambled to my feet and ran into the barn house. “Merle!” I called dropping to his side. “Hold on, come on let’s get you up..I can take the car and get you back in no time!” I called swinging his arm over my shoulders ignoring the bleeding gunshot wound in his chest He laughed “you’re a hope to die short ain’t cha” he coughed spitting up blood “Don’t do this…you can not do this!” I cried “take care of my brother…or I’ll haunt you” Merle warned “No, no come on..I can’t go back without you” I said my voice failing me “I can’t face him empty handed” I added even softer, It’ll break him” I muttered. “It won’t just kill him….It’ll erase him, please” I said faintly “What doesn’t kill us Dixons only makes us stronger, take care of my brother” He breathed, My eyes darted over hi body as once he exhale he never inhale “Merle” I whispered “Merle!” He didn’t move, I stood up and back away slowly looking down at my clothing I was covered in blood. I covered my mouth with my hands before finding a place to hide as the area was still over run with walkers, and now I had Merle to worry about. But I knew it was not my job to kill him once he rose.

Hours past, and it was now fairly quiet the walkers had died down in numbers and as I peeked out of my hiding place I noticed that that merle was gone. I slowly crept out of my hideaway and wandered my way out of the barn house and into the open grass field. I took the back way as not to be seen by the other walkers, I was buying my time and walked around slowly to the front near the car. I was in a daze thinking, what was I going to say to Daryl? How could I tell him? Even more so how could I tell him that I thought it was up to him to put his walker brother down? I didn’t even want to go back to the prison anymore, I just couldn’t face him. As I rounded one of the hay towers I saw Daryl walking around. I stopped in his front line of sight all though at a distance. I saw him stop in his tracks after shooting down a walker. He looked puzzled and then he looked like he could not believe his eyes. The walker raised his head and I knew who it was. My heart cracked. I stood behind a rusted old car, he couldn’t see me. I Merle rose to his feet at the site of live flesh, my feet wouldn’t move, yet I wanted to run to Daryl as he started to cry. Merle walked closer to him and He backed away. He looked like a helpless child, and Merle was not giving up, Daryl pushed him back weakly. Merle kept his advanced, Daryl pushed him again, and paused before shoving him ever harder. His tears of sorrow were turning into tears of rage. He shoved his Knife into Merles neck and knocked him to the ground stabbing him over and over again in the head mercilessly while tears streamed down his face. My legs found a bit of movement I walked slowly at first, Daryl would not stop jabbing the knife in and out of Merle face. My walk turned into a jog, Daryl Fell back with a whimper onto his back and I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. “Daryl!” I called I stopped just short of Merle. Of course I wanted to scoop him into my arms and hold him there, but as he sat up, the way he looked at me.

That cold glare “where the fuck were you!” he growled I froze “I tried. I did I followed him he-“ “Lair!” He called getting to his feet pointing his knife at me. “I swear! Daryl Look at me!” I yelled holding out my arms, showing him my blood covered body, but still he glared at me “He took Michonne….attacked you’re Boy and your Girl you treat them like your damned kids! You had all reason to just stand and watch, hell or do it yourself!” He barked I trembled “You know me better than that and you know it!” I yelled “I did no such thing, I wanted to help! I sat with him until his last breath begging Daryl!” I called He raised his Crossbow to me heart and my world stopped, my arms dropped to my sides “How can I trust you” he said “Daryl your just hurt, alone and afraid put it down” I muttered with hallow eyes He cried and never set it down. “You want this?” I asked Holding out my arms to either side of me as wide as they would go “it’s right here Daryl, you want to take it go!” I barked “I knew this shit would happen!” He stepped back at my rising voice “I knew you’d think this…I get go of all the pride I had for you! I was ready to die for him to save you!” I shouted “You want my Heart on stick for this! You wanna be mad at me for this! It’s not my fault he’s gone again!” I was roaring and Daryl was shrinking back “He opted the fuck out! But He wanted you to go on, He asked me to take care of you, so if this is what you want go!” I took a deep breath “Or just let me hold you, Let me fill his shoes, or at least let me try” my voice lowered. Daryl dropped his bow and stood hunched over sobbing, his knees gave way and I ran to catch him. I folded my arms over him and pressed him to my body. He gripped my shirt almost ripping it apart.

The weight of his body took me to my knees, I held him like wounded animal in my arms, even my legs were wrapped around in as I sat Indian style with him sitting in my lap his legs dangling over mine. We sat there, every now and then Killer would take down a walker all on her own and end it. It kept her busy, she would ten return and Whimper at Daryl’s side. “I can’t fix this” I thought looking over to Merles body. I rested my head on top of Daryl’s he hide his face in my neck his sobs had turned to silent weeping yet he held me tighter by the second I felt like he was crushing my ribs and I could barely breath. It seemed like forever, I went into my own world actually I had shut my whole brain down. Opening my eyes I noticed Daryl was now silent, it was well past no one, the sun was starting to set. “Daryl…Daryl” I said shaking him gently back into reality. “You gotta say goodbye…we gotta go back, nights falling” I cooed stroking his hair, He looked up at me, his blues seemed lifeless. “I need you to come through this, you gotta let him go” I whispered. Daryl looked at Merle’s body and untangled himself from me. Getting to his feet he whipped his nose and eyes. “Bye Brother” He muttered I stood behind him timid in reaching for his arm. I rubbed it he looked back at me and nodded “I’m gon’ be ok” He said I nodded to and tried to smile but it didn’t last long “I know, I’m gonna make sure of that” I said looking down at Merle “I promised” I added. Taking his hand in mine I lead him away. He took one last glance at his brother before following me. Whistling for Killer we were on our way. “We’ll take the car to your bike…how far is it anyway?” I asked him “A couple of miles” He said dryly I nodded “ok”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description comes from AFI's song "Narrative Of Soul Against Soul" it fits Merle and Daryl so perfectly and the tugg'O'war Bree and Merle had over Daryl.
> 
> I have seen the self image they've forced you to reduce to shattered glass,  
> with the only remaining value lying in its jagged edges.  
> But the few who warrant waking for await their recognition.  
> No fear of death but with fear of life, your weakness kills everyone.  
> So live. Angels for everyone. For no lack of searching I can't seem to find one.  
> Angels in everyone. What of all their promises? Can't seem to find much more than lies.  
> Angels in anyone. A permanent solution to a temporary problem.  
> Before I'd lay me down to rest, I'd throw away everything to live.


	26. A Chance

It was odd the ride back to the prison, Daryl had his arms wrapped around my waste, we road slowly so that Killer could run alongside us. That’s right I was driving the Bike for once, I wasn’t very skilled at it, this was another reason why we were going slowly. Daryl’s head rested on my back he wouldn’t say anything, every few minutes or so he’d give my waste a light squeeze and nuzzle his head against my back. I sighed, the sun was going down, glancing at my surroundings I noticed we were back in the small housing development, we weren’t far from the road to the prison now. “I’m Sorry” I heard Daryl mutter his voice raw. “Don’t” I sighed again keeping my eyes on the road He nodded and leaned his forehead against my back. “I don’t know what I’m gon’ do now” Daryl said pausing “Merle’s always been here, even if He wasn’t around, I knew he was around somewhere” He added. “You’ll get stronger…that’s what he said.” I said softly Daryl laid his head flat against my back again. “But until then…take whatever time you need, I’ve got you” I added.

It was night fall before we made it back to the prison. Maggie stood in the tower “It’s them!” she called out to Michonne, Pliny, Rick, and Glenn, the four of them rushed the gates and opened them. I rode past as Killer stopped wagging her tail as she jumped around the four happy to see common faces. “What happened?” Rick asked but I kept going. Parking Daryl’s bike I kicked the stand down, once he got off I followed him into the cell block. Taking his hand I lead him through, everyone gave us worried glances. “Momma Carol” I called waving her to follow as I lead Daryl up the stairs and to our cell. “Where’s Merle?” I could hear Beth ask. In our Cell I sat next to Daryl on the Bunk and carol took his other side. I looked at her and she knew, “oh” she breathed wrapping her arms around Daryl she pulled him to her resting a hand on the back of his head she hide his face in her neck. “I’m so sorry” she said He griped her shirt “Daryl” She cooed running his hand through his hair. She held him like she would hold Sophia. “How?” She asked me “The governor” I said looking away “Shot him in the chest…by the time I got there….and I couldn’t bring myself to shoot him once he turned…..it wasn’t my job or my call.” I said voice fading. Carol rocked him back and forth and I stood up “I’m sure the others have got questions” I said. “No I think you need to rest too, you just got back, sit back down” She reasoned grabbing my hand, I pulled away and smiled down at her “No it’s ok, I’ve got this…watch over him for me, make sure he rests…” I said reaching out to brush Daryl’s hair, He looked up at me and nodded a bit. “I’ll be back soon” I sighed taking my leave.

“Michonne already filled us in on what happened for the most part” Rick said as I sat the steel table. “What happened did you catch up with Merle?” Michonne asked, I nodded “I followed him to a bar” I brushed my hair back and rested my head in my hand “he was in the car, had the music blasting to draw the walkers…He lead them to the barn house you met the governor in, as a trap for the governor and his men” I said “He wasn’t fully successful, but his plan did take out a good number of the Governors Militia , but the Governor himself got away...Daryl found Merle as a walker…” I finished hiding my face. I exhaled and removed my hands looking up at Rick. “The Governors pissed…and he means to attack” I warned Rick nodded “I know” He breathed “Tomorrow” I stated Rick gave a stiff nod “I know, and we’ll be ready for him” He added.

Everyone seemed to be asleep, I still sat at the steel table one hand nestled on my stomach, I winced and exhaled, resting my forehead down on my arm that lay on the table. I hadn’t changed and the smell of blood was making my head hurt. “You need to eat” Michonne said stepping into the common room “what’s the use? Michonne…” I paused raising my head “I’m scared….This isn’t normal” I said. Michonne sat next to me and sighed. “I know. I caught this while heading to the prison.” She said unwrapping something from what looked like foil. It smelled burnt and the scent made me want to purge my stomach of everything left within me. “I cooked it as best I could…” She said handing me a rabbit leg, I took it and held it up examining it “I need you to eat it…to test a hunch” she added. I frowned and took a bite out of the Rabbit leg, it wasn’t Daryl’s rabbit that was for sure. But the feeling of my teeth sinking into the meat felt good and despite the burned taste I was quick to swallow it. I could feel it land in my stomach and the pain instantly stopped. I removed my arms from my stomach and looked down at it and then to Michonne. She nodded and shook her head. “That” I paused searching her eyes “that wasn’t a good thing…was it?” I asked she slowly shook her head. “…..What was that hunch of yours?”

I stumbled down the hallway into my cell. Carol was still watching over Daryl. She looked up at me and smiled “finally went to sleep” she said I nodded Carol stood up and stood in front of me. “What’s wrong?” she asked “I got some news” I said “good or bad?” she asked I shook my head “No idea yet.” I answered. “Come on I’ll tell you in your cell” I said glancing at Daryl’s sleeping body. “No I wanna hear this” He muttered his voice horse and very groggy as we went to leave, I stopped and looked back at him “I wasn’t sleep, and I ain’t going to” He added sitting up “so what’s up?” He asked, I glanced at Carol “Michonne thinks that, the only thing my body can process food wise is…protein” I spoke slowly “so what you need to eat meat? I can get you that no problem A bird, squirrel or something” Daryl said with a slight yawn, I shook my head “It’s not just that…you see It’s the kind of protein…animals will tie me over but eventually” “you’re bodies becoming cannibalistic” Carol said quickly, I looked down in a bit of shame. “What? Ain’t no way.” Daryl asked sitting up more “is she right? Is that what you were told?” Daryl asked. “Michonne isn’t all the way sure yet, and she can’t really test me with all her lab stuff gone” I muttered. “Are you?” Carol asked after nearly holding her breath “turning into a walker? No” I replied as quickly as I could. Daryl nodded “ok well tomorrow I’ll go out and try to see what I can catch” I gave a tired sigh and shook my head “no, won’t be no time tomorrow, and even if there was” I turned to face him “you need to rest, I need you to rest. If we aren’t in a battle tomorrow….you rest. Period.” I ordered my eyes locked into his Daryl nodded slowly, I knew it had been a while since he had seen that determination in my eyes, because it had been a while since I felt it myself. “I can hunt for myself if need be.” I added. Crossing my arms I looked over to Carol “The Governors going to be pissed as hell after Merle’s stunt. There might be a war tomorrow. Ricks getting every up early.” I rested a hand on her shoulder. “You should get some rest” I added, Carol nodded and hugged me before leaving to her cell. I exhaled and brushed my hair back, growling in a bit of frustration as my fingers got caught in the tangled mess. “I need a decent brush” I thought almost completely forgetting I wasn’t alone in the room.

“You sure you’re ok?” Daryl asked me resting his arms on his knees he sat at the edge of the bunk eying me. I turned around slightly startled and laughed at myself, “I’m losing it” I breathed siting down next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and he leaned his head onto mine and together we sighed. “Damn this sorrowful life….” I muttered “you think we stand a chance against the Governor?” Daryl asked, with a stiff nod I laced my fingers into his “With any luck, depends how we play our hand” I said Daryl nodded, laying back onto the bunk, Following suite I crawled over him to my side of the bed. As he lay on his back, I rested my head on his chest he snaked his arms under my head and his hands into my hair. Letting his fingers comb away the tangles. I wrapped my arms over his waste to keep close, the sound of his heart beat as like the best lullaby ever written. “We’ll make it better” He said as I yawned, “after we get rid of the governor, we’ll make this life better, we gotta” He said gazing at the top bunk. I cuddled closer to him and closed my eyes. “Go to sleep Daryl, one day at a time…life is always weeks, months, and years away.” I mumbled groggily letting sleep take me, Daryl groaned “yeah maybe your right” He said turning to his side he spooned around me and kissed my forehead I cuddled closer again and smiled a bit “Night” I muttered “night” He said softly stilling playing with my hair.

The next morning a sharp pain woke me up, I gasped for air, it was hard to breath. The sounds woke Daryl, he jolted wake nearly slipping out of the bed. I grabbed my stomach. It felt like fire. “Bree” Daryl breathed clutching my hands in his he stroked my hair with his free hand. “It’s alright breathe, just breathe and it’ll pass” He said calmly, I looked at him and did as I was told “at’uh girl” He said his own breathing calming down, his hand trembled as it held both of mine. He was calm but in his eyes he was scared, he didn’t much more know what was going on than I did.

“You should rest, I can pack on my own, if you just tell me what you need” Daryl muttered as he watched me fill a back pack. “I’ve got it, I’m having stomach pains…I’m not cripple, for all we know it could just be severe constipation” my words were short in annoyance. “I thought you went to go help Rick out anyway?” I asked reaching for my throwing knives “I did” He grunted taking the Pack from me. “And Carol?” I asked He nodded and held out his hands, demanding my Knives. I sighed and as I did so another pain came. Groaning I handed him the Knives. “You always wait until it gets bad” He sighed stuffing them in the pack before walking past me. I grumbled to myself as he Packed things away. But even still I couldn’t help but smile as I gazes at his wings.

I looked around the empty cell block, I was going to miss this place, I knew that Rick did not plan on being gone forever just long enough to shake off the governor’s eyes, of course not without leaving him one last gift. Even still it was hard to say goodbye, even if it was more like a “See you later.” Sure it wasn’t the Hilton but, it had become home.

I looked up as Daryl brushed by me and grabbed my arm “come on, everyone’s outside now loading up” He said, with a nodded I whistled and Killer came bounding across the cell block. “Come on girl…we’re going on a short vacation” I said rubbing her head, she smiled at me in that canine laugh, tail wagging as she followed after us.

“The kids fuming” I muttered leaning against the wall sawing a foot off of the third riffle we had found in the Guard locker in the west wing. “No shit, he’ll understand though, there’s just some things that have to be done” Daryl sighed, he stopped fiddling with his arrows and looked up at me, with those sharp blue eyes. I nodded I knew what was on his mind, I knew that lost look, I hated it, I wanted to make it go away but it wasn’t possible. “Yeah He did what he had to do” I whispered looking over to Carol desperately for help, she nodded at me and stood over Daryl. “Merle never did nothing like that in his life” He said “He gave us a Chance” Carol said, at this I shivered “A chance” I thought flash backs of the CDC, Jenner, Rick and Lori, Carl…shot, Hershel and Shane saving him. Meeting Russell again by chance…..finding Merle by chance. Being immune by chance This had become our Slogan all we’ve ever been given is a Chance.

I looked to Carol and she looked at me, the mystified look in my eyes, she sighed and held her hand out to Daryl as he watched her too, I think all three of us felt it, we felt that Chance, and we were not going to let it slip away. Daryl picked up his poncho, arrows and bow slinging them on his shoulder he turned to me as I stood up straight, glancing at his Poncho he hand it out. “It’s cold” He muttered nodding I let him slip it on me, I’ve never worn one before, it was warm, and even better it had his sent. “feels like home” I mused with a tired smile, Daryl return a small closed smile himself and nodded grabbing my hand he lead me behind him as he went to find somewhere else we could be useful.

After helping Rick, Carol, and Glenn pack Daryl stopped in front of the car, holding the passenger side open “what are you really going to ride in the back?” I said with a amused smile. Daryl side glanced at Glenn “Killers gon’ ride in the back” He mumbled “of course you’re bike” I laughed I’d never been so forget full in my life. “I’m not going, just you, Hershel, Carl and Beth” He sighed. Anger rose “wait? What! Nobody told me about this plan!” I yelled stepping out of the car. “Because you’d act an ass! Listen you’re in no shape!” Daryl yelled pointing at me with his hands “look at you!” He said gesturing over my body. “Bit up, Sick, weighing a buck O three!” He ranted “I can help” I growled “No” He said shaking his head, “Yes I can I’m not going anywhere” I said shaking my head “I made a promise and I’ not going” I rambled on. As I tried to walk past Daryl he sighed and grabbed my arms tightly. “What?” But before I could defend myself he shoved my body down and back into the car seat with his body weight. It didn’t take much, as there wasn’t much to have to move “Hey!” I yelled banging on the window as he close the door. “Go!” Daryl yelled to Hershel once Killer was in the back seat. “Go!” He called out shoving the car as Hershel pulled away.

I sat in the car pouting, Beth stood watch over me as Carl and Hershel kept look out. “He was just trying to keep you safe Bree’ra” Beth said gently to me I turned my gaze away from her “I know you’re mad cause the two of you are just alike but…really its better like this” Beth coaxed, But I was unmoved, with a sigh she gave up. I didn’t want to hear anything right now. Not a damned word. In my mind all I could see was Merle’s dying eyes. “I made a promise…how in the hell can I keep it like this” I growled deeply. Beth watched me intently “Promise to who?” she asked “Merle” I grumbled through clenched teeth. “It was” I paused turning to look the girl in the eyes “It was his death wish” Beth swallowed down hard and went to open her mouth but as she did someone came running through the bushes.

We both rose to our feet, I lifted my riffle and aimed. “whoa whoa whoa wait!” it was just a boy “I mean no harm!” he said franticly “drop the weapon son” Hershel demanded, both he and Carl had their guns drawn. “Sure, hear” the boy said handing the gun to Carl, he was 15 maybe 16 a little younger than Beth “take it” He said through watery eyes and a frightened smile. “Please take it” He begged, Carl never blinked as he pulled the trigger, and the boy fell to the ground. “The Hell!” I roared leaping past him I knelt at the boy’s side. It was a clean shot to the head. I looked away and closed the dead child’s horrified eyes, and shut his screaming mouth. My fist clenched as I rose to my feet, “you little monster!” I growled storming over Carl his eyes flicked for a bit with fear and then became cold. “He had a gun he was a threat!” he reasoned I stepped closer towering over him, looming. “He was a boy! He was someone’s baby boy!” I growled “You little fucking monster! You little…you little fucking Shane!” I roared “Bree!” Hershel called out my body was trembling and Carl was shrinking back “Bree’ra it’s done now” Beth said her voice pleading while she tugged on my arm trying to bring me back, calm me down. I wrenched away from her and got in the car. Carl watched me as I glared at him with hollow eyes.

I paced like an angry bull outside of the mess hall back at the prison. “Bree dear we did it!” Carol called happily hugging me around my neck “yay” I sang in a dull tune she pulled away from me and looked me over “are you still mad?” She asked, “yes but not at that bastard, it’s that other little mother fucker” I muttered pointing to the entrance to the mess hall at Carl as he walked away from Rick, oh so smugly. “Bree!” Carol gasped, “You never say thing about children” she added “that no kid Momma Carol….not anymore….” I turned to her and growled “He shot a boy just a few years older than him, the kid was running away….it was in cold blood” I said darkly. “I’m not going to keep watching innocent lives get taken, he was somebody’s child!” I roared. Glancing over I saw Rick look up at me.

Hershel turned around as well as I stormed into the Mess hall past them “Bree look he…” Rick tried to talk, explain for Carl but I walked past him, it wasn’t his job, Carl needed to learn right and wrong on his own. “Hey we had them running scared!” Daryl cheered walking in front of me. I looked up at him fire still raging “Great” I barked pushing past him, “you really still have a bug up your ass?” He asked grabbing my arm. “Yes, I do. You’re messing with my promises!” I shot back “to who?” He asked raising his voice “Your brother” I hissed snatching my arm back. I reached into the bag and pulled out a box of Ammo and loaded my riffle up. “What’s that for?” Daryl muttered eying me “Maggie tol’ me you guys are headed for Woodbury” I turned to face him locking my riffle “I’m going” I stated. Daryl sighed and nodded. He didn’t like it, it was in his eyes, but I didn’t care.

Outside, I stood next to Michonne as Daryl road by handing her a bag, She glanced between the two of us, “you can’t stay mad at him…He was right, truth is you shouldn’t even be going now” Michonne said lowly “Yeah well this time it’s not just the Promise I made” I said sending her a glance, she nodded “yeah I get it” She muttered bowing her head before walking to Rick. Daryl eyed me cautiously as I hopped on his bike behind him. I waved by to Carol and Pliny before Daryl gunned through the gates, leading us out.

On the road to Woodbury we came to a halt, two of the Governor’s militia vans were abandoned. Daryl looked back at me and I shook my head. Was this a trap? I got off of the bike gun ready and Daryl followed after me. Michonne and Rick hopping out of the truck. A walker gnawed on the arm of a Girl laying on the ground. My stomach rumbled watching him, I looked away. Michonne went to its side blade in hand and Daryl raised his bow, claiming the walker, with one shot it fell dead. Michonne sliced the head off of another to her right before quickly taking out the two remaining walkers out at once, clearing a path for Rick to get to the fifth and final walker near the smaller jeep. He grabbed it from behind and stabbed it through its skull. Daryl walked over to me, wrapping up something in his red bandana he stuffed it in his jacket “What’s that?” I asked, Daryl went to speak with a loud thud behind us made us jump. Daryl covered me as we jumped back. Rick raised his gun. As we all looked up we saw not a walker but a very frightened woman.

Daryl pushed me over ot Michonne and flicked open the door to the large military truck. Rick still aiming at the woman she hopped out with her hands in the air, Daryl glanced in checking for others before slamming the door shut. He sized her up and down with a bit of a scowl on his face. But it was more than clear, this woman was at her wits end, something spooked her. “It’s ok, what happened here?” I said grabbing the woman’s arm her eyes searched mine she nodded briefly and glanced back at Rick and Daryl. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry we-we didn’t know he was” She stammered “Did He do this?” Rick asked pointing to all the dead. The woman nodded “We were done…we didn’t want to fight anymore, but he got mad…he shot them, all of them, I pretended to be dead…” She said her voice cracking. “It’s alright now” Michonne said, She shook her head “No what about the others back in Woodbury, they don’t know” She said franticly “that’s where we’re going, can you get us in?” Rick asked “Help us, it’s the best way to get back at him” I urged. “Right” the woman nodded walking over to the Military Truck she pulled out a gun.

Night had fallen by the time we made it to Woodbury, Daryl and Rick look lead as we zeroed in on the gates, Michonne and I in front of Karen, as we found out her name to be. She wasn’t going to be seen until needed to protect her. We moved fast and quiet, but even still it was only a matter of time before shots were fired at us. Daryl and Rick quickly returned fire, we took cover behind two totaled cars, each one taking their turn at returning fire. “Tyreese it’s me don’t shoot!” Karen called with her hands raised “Get down!” Rick called pulling her back into cover. “Karen!” A man called out, I looked over to the woman and she nodded at me, Pulling away from Rick she popped up again, hands raised “I’m Fine!” she called backing away from him this time.

“Where’s the Governor?!” Tyreese asked Karen flip her hair out of her face “He fired on everyone!” she called swallowing down hard “He killed them all” she added. We glanced at each other nervously but ready to return fire again if needed. There was a silence, did they believe her? “Why are you with them?!” He asked Karen looked at the four of us, “They” she paused turning to look at the wall “They save me!” She called. We watched Rick as he gazed at the ground “We’re coming out!” he called to them tucking away his gun, Daryl shook his head No, but Rick had already stood up hands raised, I put away my Riffle and followed suit “Bree!” Daryl mouthed to me in disapproval before getting up Bow ready. Michonne was unwilling to put down her weapon as well, they took one side and me and Rick took the other.

Daryl glanced at us once more, and finally gave in raising his hands, Michonne huffed and raised hers as well, and both still refused to put down their weapons however. Daryl’s eyes shifted between Rick, Karen, and Me and then to the Gate. The gates opened and Tyreese came out, Daryl and Rick stood in front of the three of us, protectively. “What are you doing here?” Tierce asked eying Karen. “We had come to finish this” Rick paused and sighed “Until we saw what the Governor did” He added. “He, he killed them” Tyreese stammered dryly, “y-yep” Right said looking down, “You don’t sound surprised” I muttered lowering my hands. “Karen told us Andrea hopped the wall going to the Prison” Rick stated, Tyreese looked over us “ She never made it” Michonne cut in leering a bit Rick glanced back at her “Sh-she might be here” Rick said. Tyreese nodded and let us in. “we know where she might be” Rick said looking down the street.

“This is where the Governor had Glenn and Maggie” rick said busting through the warehouse doors, “The Governor held people here?” Tyreese asked as I brushed past him following Daryl as he and Rick played point man. Daryl glanced down at me and ran his hand down my back before grasping his gun tightly “Did more than hold ‘em” He muttered shining a flashlight down the hall. The four of us stood guns drawn at a metal fence door, Michonne drew her sword, and my head began to ache “will you open it?” she asked. “One, two” rick whispered before pushing open the door, Daryl and rick were ready to fire. But other than a dead walker there was nothing in the room. Or so we thought.

Looking down behind the door were a pair of slender motionless feet. They moved and Michonne rushed in “Andrea!” she gasped, I lowered my gun and my jaw dropped we rushed in, Michonne and Rick kneeled by her. “I tried to stop him” She said as Michonne check her forehead “you’re burning” she said, carefully Michonne pulled back Andrea’s shirt, blood and puss stretched like string as Michonne revealed a large bite between Andrea’s neck and shoulders. Rick looked away, I quickly grabbed a knife and cut the palm of my hand, “no” Andrea breathed offering a weak smile “thank you, even…even if it could work…I’m sure it’s too far into my system” She said. “You can at least give it a try” Michonne urged as I walked closer, holding out my bleeding Palm. Andrea shook her head and pushed my hand away “no” she breathed.

“Judith, Carl, the rest of them” Andrea puffed, turning to Rick desperately. As I looked around the room my head ached more, I held it with my good hand. Daryl glanced at me. “Us” rick corrected her “The rest of us” He restated, Andrea smiled. Michonne brushed her hair “Are they alive?” She asked, looking over us all, “yeah their alive” Rick nodded. Andrea gave us each and smile, and looked up at Michonne almost thankfully. “it’s good you found them” she said to Michonne grasping her hand, she looked to Me and Daryl her smile grew “No one can make it alone now” she said, He and I glanced at each other and looked at her, Neither of us liked it much, but we’d never wish for this. Ever. “I never could” Daryl said with a hint of a smile he shook his head and took my hand. Andrea looked to Rick and shook her head “I just didn’t want anyone to die” she took her hand out of Michonne’s “I can do it myself” she stated.

“No” Michonne protested, Andrea nodded resolved as she looked at her “No I have to, while I still can” she exhaled shakily “Please” she paused and smiled at the hesitant Rick “I know how the safety works” she said smiling again. Rick looked up at her with watery eyes and handed her his gun. “I’m not going anywhere” Michonne said through grinding teeth and tears. Seeing her cry was enough to make water well into my own eyes. I grasped Daryl’s hand tighter, and more pain shot into my head. Andrea looked over each of us as if saying goodbye. She sighed more water coming to her eyes “I tried” she said her voice weak to think the woman I had hated so much looked so helpless now. “Yeah” Rick whispered patting her knee “you did” He looked down and rose to his feet “you did” he sighed. “Come on” Daryl muttered tugging me to follow him as he left the room, Rick followed us, closing the door gently behind him and we waited for it.

I looked down at my hands, they were trembling, not form sorrow or shock, but form pain. Daryl took my hand and rubbed it. Looking up and down the hall I saw another door slightly open. I narrowed my eyes. In a bright flash of white a memory seared through my mind….

The Governor was behind mw, in his hands a bull whip. Both my hands were bound and tied to some rope hanging from the ceiling, box in the shape of an X. Someone was in front of me watching but in the white blur I could not really his face. “Is this her?” I heard the Govern ask, the man gave no answer. I screamed out as the whip lashed my back. The man didn’t even flinch. “Is it? Do you know her?” The Governor asked the man nodded stiffly with that I received another lashing, crying out louder “is this her!” The Governor demanded “No” The man spoke in a dry tone as he shook his head. I could only see his bright blue eyes and he looked away from me. “Are you sure?” The governor asked with another lashing, “answer me!” he lashed me again and again, each time I screamed louder. The man shut his eyes “I can’t!” he roared “I can’t even if I were to lie and say this was her, you’d hurt this woman, its bad either way I can’t I won’t!” the Man growled. The governor chuckled “Pity” He paused “at least if this had been her she would have Lived” He said in a smug tone, I could not see his face. But the man before me became stiff. “She was helping the people that attacked us….” The Governor added, as he did so two men cut me free and I fell to the ground trembling. They shoved a pill down my throat, and I dry swallowed unwillingly. All then faded away.

The Gun shot fired as I hopped to my feet, eyes glued to the slightly opened door. “There” I thought taking off “Bree!” Daryl called running after me. I flung open the door my eyes scanning the room it was brightly lit, I covered my eyes and adjusted to the light. It looked empty my arms dropped to my side, I was sure, I had a gut feeling, something was waiting for me in this room. “Bree” Daryl called, he grunted from the bright light and found his way to my side. He grasped my hand “come on we gotta get going” he said tugging my hand. I went to follow when a splotch of red caught my eye, in the corner, I ran to it, a white sheet of paper lay in it soaking in the red liquid. It read one word desperately scrawled on the sheet My hands shook “Russell” Daryl read out loud over my shoulder “He has him…or had him” I stammered looking at the large pool of blood I dropped to my knees. Daryl went down with me, holding me, I couldn’t cry, I couldn’t feel anything, but confusion. Did he have him? Or was he dead. But really in the end…did it matter?

Daryl was able to coax me out of the room, He sat me under the care of Karen and Michonne while He, Rick, Tyreese and Sasha rounded up the remaining Woodbury residents into a school bus. All I could see was his face, his eyes, I could hear his voice, and I could remember what he looked like with our kids. My hands gripped at my hair I felt like I was going to lose it. “You said you wanted to let him go” Michonne said I looked up at her blankly. “Russell’s no more good for you, He wasn’t what you thought, never was. You have what you always needed now” she said nodding over to Daryl. “Now’s your Chance to start fresh, let it go” She said watching me I looked at her, I’d never felt as pitiful has I did when I let those words slip out “I can’t” I whimpered “then burry it or it will drive you mad” She warned. “Believe me I know” she added. I watched her “Just burry it” she whispered. I looked over to Daryl and nodded at Michonne. “I can try” I said softly. Tucking the blood soaked piece of paper in my shirt.

I sat behind Daryl on his bike, he was quiet we both were. It was an awkward set of events that had been thrown at us, Merle death and Russell’s possible death…it was strange, like we were being forced to get over the past. I couldn’t help but smile a bit as I squeezed Daryl’s waist, he glanced back at me and I rested my head on his back. Something felt good, something felt great actually. Like a great weight shifted, and as the early morning sun rose into the sky, it felt like a brand new dawn. I couldn’t explain it, and I don’t know why I felt this way. But the air around Daryl changed as if he felt it too.

We pulled into the Prison, Daryl and I were greeted by Carol, Pliny and Beth. “Hey how’d it go?” Carol asked “We lost Andrea” Daryl said Carol covered her mouth and shook her head sadly “But we saved a lot of others…the Governor took out his own people” He added, Pliny nodded, “it’s good that you found them” He said, Daryl nodded and Looked to Me “there’s something else” He said slowly I looked up at him and took his hand in mine “Russell’s gone…dead or not I am not sure…but I remember what happened to me back in Woodbury” I said I gave Daryl a smile and he looked confused. “Russell protected who I was…what I was form the governor…he may have paid a price for it but…I can forgive him now, and try to let him go” I said turning my gaze to Carol who smiled at me happily. “He gave me chance…just Like Merle gave Daryl a chance.” At my words Daryl tightened his grip on my hand and drew me closer to his side. “We’re going to be ok…all of us, we can make it, and we can give these new people the same chances we’ve been given, that way we won’t be wasting ours.” I added a smile came to my face and Beth nodded grinning. “You’re right” Rick said resting a hand on my shoulder, he looked up to the gates of the sniper bridge and sighed as if a weight had been lifted from him that morning as well.

This was our chance, and we lost the better angels among us for it. But we wouldn’t squander it, we would turn this chance into something more, something than just the chance to survive…. But a chance to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes this is te final chapter and next is the Sequal which shares the same name as this chapter. We will get into Bree's immunity, and some of the strange side effects form it. you will learn for about Russell's feelings and Daryl and Bree will take to knew levels in their relationships. a few more secrets will be told.
> 
> Also changing the Point of view for the sequel....I'm not very good at writing in I's lol just doesn't fit me.


End file.
